Délire du mois
by Patricia03
Summary: A chaque mois sa petite particularité, n'est ce pas? Et bien chez moi, voilà ce que ça donne: un petit recueil d'OS délires du mois. UA ou pas. Destiel ou pas, tous ratings confondus du K au M, tout est précisé au début de chaque OS.
1. AVRIL: Poisson d'avril

**Alors ça c'est la faute d'une amie qui se reconnaitra. ;)  
**

 **On a parlé d'OS hier soir et voilà ce que ça donne ce matin.**

 **J'ai cherché un thème et comme on est en Avril...**

 **.**

 **Rating T pour langage un peu fleuri et quelques allusions ... hum... pour adultes. Mais c'est tout.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Poisson d'Avril.

.

Oh putain ! Sam avait osé toucher à son bébé!

Ca allait saigner !

.

Dean déglutit en approchant de son impala adorée et arracha dans un mouvement rageur le petit nœud rose fixé à l'un des essuie glace.

Des inscriptions avaient été tracées en rouge partout sur la carrosserie noire immaculée et elles n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec des glyphes de protection démoniaque.

Sur la portière conducteur, on pouvait lire" Vive le Destiel", à l'arrière " Cass et Dean forever" et sur le capot" Longue vie aux jeunes mariés".

Il allait le tuer ! Ca c'était sur.

Il lui restait juste à déterminer de quelle façon lente et douloureuse.

.

Dean approcha une main légèrement tremblante et gratta du bout de l'ongle les petits cœurs rouges qui avaient été odieusement dessinés partout sur le noir luisant de sa Chevroley adorée.

Du Ketchup! Il en soupira de soulagement. Ca aurait pu être pire. Mais si Sam croyait s'en tirer à bon compte parce que l'affront était lessivable, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil au moins jusqu'au coude.

.

Dire que tout ça avait commencé comme un innocent poisson d'avril. Comment est ce que ça avait pu dégénérer de cette façon?

Mais avec les frères Winchester et leur goût de la compétition et de la surenchère, on savait toujours comment ça commençait, mais jamais comment ça se terminait.

Ni quand.

Ni dans quel état.

La dernière fois il avait fallu l'intervention de Bobby pour briser un sort particulièrement embarrassant qui faisait régurgiter des limaces à Dean toutes les trente secondes, pendant que Sam, le crane rasé, le regardait d'un air dégoutté mais oh combien satisfait.

Et leur quasi père les avait traités de tous les noms et leur avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer leurs conneries de cour de maternelle, sinon il viendrait leur botter le cul tellement fort qu'ils chieraient par les narines pendant au moins une semaine.

Et oui, Bobby avait dit ça. Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement en rogne ce jour là. On ne plaisantait pas avec les sorts de magie noir, bordel !

.

Oui, mais ce matin, Dean s'était réveillé avec poisson mort dans son lit.

Une truite énorme, ou un truc du genre - il n'y connaissait rien en poiscaille - posée sur son oreiller et qui le regardait de ses yeux glauques.

En un quart de seconde, il était passé en mode chasseur et avait bondit de son lit à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsqu'il avait ouvert un œil et aperçu les écailles à dix centimètres de son visage. Sa première pensée avait été qu'un monstre avait réussi à franchir les barrières de sécurisé du Bunker et venait les attaquer.

Puis il avait compris.

On était le premier avril.

La conclusion qu'il en avait tiré s'était imposée comme une évidence.

 _Sam allait prendre cher !_

.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, il avait attendu que son frère lance le traditionnel "Poisson d'Avril !", mais rien n'était venu.

Dean en avait déduit que la blague n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il en avait soupiré de dépit. Ca aurait été trop facile.

La vengeance qu'il ruminait depuis son réveil en catastrophe prit alors des proportions... disproportionnées.

 _Ah Sam voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ?_

Il n'allait pas être déçu, mais il fallait être subtil quand même.

.

Et pourtant Dean avait commencé très soft.

Le cellophane sur les chiottes était un grand classique et plutôt dégueu à nettoyer. Ca valait bien l'odeur de vase qui collerait sûrement une éternité à son oreiller même si il le passait à la machine. C'était parfait.

Dean s'était félicité lui même de sa grande maturité. Il aurait pu faire largement pire.

.

Sauf que Sam avait eu le culot de jouer les innocents. De l'accuser d'avoir brisé sa promesse faite à Bobby et d'avoir ouvert les hostilités. Il avait claqué la porte en lui hurlant qu'il avait intérêt à avoir tout nettoyé avant qu'il ne revienne parce que ça allait chier !

Et Dean n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire parce que, franchement, c'était approprié comme expression, non ?

.

Enfin bref. En plus d'être un sale petit pervers fétichiste du poisson, son frangin était quand même foutrement gonflé de jouer les innocents. Ca en méritait bien une autre!

Et lorsque Sam était retourné dans sa chambre dans l'espoir stupide que Dean ait nettoyé ses toilettes, il s'était retrouvé enfermé.

Un simple petit morceau de fil de fer dans la serrure et Monsieur le grand chasseur avait été pris au piège.

Trop facile.

Sam avait menacé de défoncer la porte. Mais et alors ? Après tout c'était la sienne. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas fait au final.

Il avait tenté de démonter la serrure, mais sans tournevis, juste avec son couteau c'était pas si évident, surtout que toutes les portes du Bunker étaient sécurisées. Et comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il avait finalement du se résoudre à passer par un conduit d'aération.

Mais loger sa carrure impressionnante dans un boyau de cinquante centimètres de diamètre n'avait pas été une mince affaire, tout comme y ramper pendant prés de vingt minutes avant de trouver une sortie qui donnait par le plus grand des hasards pile au dessus du conteneur à poubelle du garage. Il en était ressorti furax et noir de crasse. Encore plus quand il était retourné dans sa chambre pour se doucher et constater que ses chiottes n'avaient évidemment pas été nettoyées.

 _Ok ! Phase deux !_ Avait il songé alors. _A mon tour._

.

Le reste de la journée avait été un cauchemar pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils ne pouvaient faire un mouvement sans craindre de se prendre un sceau de flotte glacée sur la tronche ou de s'asseoir dans du cambouis.

Dean avait recraché sa bière assaisonnée au piment extra fort et Sam sa salade que Dean avait parsemée de limaces bien juteuses. Visiblement il n'avait pas digéré la dernière fois. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il y avait eu aussi le dentifrice remplacé par du colorant alimentaire. Et Dean s'était bien demandé combien de temps on gardait les dents et la langue bleue avec ce truc là ?

Bien sûr le dentifrice initialement dans le tube et que Sam avait gardé dans un verre pour ne pas le gaspiller - grossière erreur de débutant - n'avait pas été gâché. Il avait avantageusement remplacé la crème dans les Oréos et Sam avait manqué de peu de rendre tout le repas qu'il venait juste d'ingurgiter.

Ca aurait fait encore du nettoyage.

Parce qu'à ce rythme là, le Bunker allait briller comme un sou neuf, astiqué de partout après leurs multiples conneries.

Ou détruit.

Le jury n'était pas encore sûr du verdict.

.

Et étrangement l'ordinateur portable de Sam avait commencé à parler en Clingon. Si si.

Et tout aussi étrangement, Sam n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu quand Dean lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un virus intergalactique.

Bon sang, là, l'aîné des Winchester s'était vraiment surpassé. Il devait bien avouer qu'au départ il avait juste voulu mettre l'écran à l'envers ou sélectionner Chinois en langue principale, mais quand il avait vu "Clingon" dans les options, il n'avait pas pu résister

Clingon, sérieux ? Et ben oui, allez vérifier dans le paramétrage de votre ordi, il y est !

.

Ca, c'était peu avant que Dean ne reçoive une confirmation de sa toute récente inscription sur " Drag Queen SM Prés De Chez .com " accompagné d' une photo de lui en porte jarretelle rose.

Et merde!

Déjà parce que ça voulait dire que Sam avait beaucoup trop rapidement arrangé son petit soucis informatique. Il lui avait quand même fallu une heure, à lui, pour trouver le réglage.

Ensuite parce que, même si la photo était un montage grossier, Dean avait eu une épouvantable sueur froide à l'idée que son frangin ait découvert le secret le mieux gardé depuis le sexe des anges ( sauf que celui là n'en était plus un depuis un bail). Il avait dix neuf ans quand c'était arrivé. Même Ronda Hurley avait dû oublier depuis le temps. Il y avait prescription, quand même non ?

Et enfin parce que depuis, il recevait en permanence des propositions de rencard de la part d'un certain " Jvaitlamettrebienprofon 912" et vu la photo de la partie de son anatomie qui accompagnait le message, Dean était vraiment, mais alors vraiment vraiment vraiment sûr de ne pas être intéressé du tout.

.

Un énième bip signala un autre message entrant. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Dean tourna plusieurs fois son téléphone dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir illusoire de comprendre l'étrange photo que son insistant admirateur venait de lui envoyer avec la légende suivante: "Dans le tien ou dans le mien ?"

 _Hein, mais où est ce que sa main s'enfonce ? Oh putain!_ S'écria t'il en éteignant son téléphone avec les yeux écarquillés. _Les gens sont dingues!_

.

Et là, Dean avait prudemment battu en retraite dans le parking du Bunker, attendant que Sam découvre sa dernière vengeance. La bouteille de Coca piégée.

Et ben quoi ? Quand on était un putain de hippie aux cheveux trop longs qui fait attention à sa ligne et qui bouffe plus de salade qu'une colonie de lapins, on ne boit pas de coca, si ? C'est de l'hypocrisie pure et simple. C'est bourré de sucre et d'additifs plus mauvais pour la santé les uns que les autres, ce truc là. Finalement c'était pour son bien. Son devoir de grand frère en somme !

Et puis Dean voulait tester ce truc qu'il avait vu sur internet avec les mentos.

Réussir à ce que les bonbons tombent dans le coca juste au moment où Sam allait ouvrir la bouteille avait demandé des trésors d'ingénierie. Mais quand on est vraiment motivé...

Sauf que Dean n'avait pas envie de se trouver dans la même pièce quand ça arriverait. En tout cas, pas si la réaction était aussi spectaculaire que dans le tuto.

Parce que là, en parlant de nettoyage ...!

.

Il avait donc disposé une camera de surveillance trouvée dans le matériel des Hommes de Lettres - merci pour le prêt les gars, même si il ne garantissait pas de la restituer dans l'état d'origine - dans un angle de la pièce en hauteur. Il avait prévu d'opérer ensuite une retraite stratégique dans son bébé à écouter du bon vieux Rock pendant que Sam se prendrait un énorme geyser de coca en pleine tronche et devrait ensuite tout nettoyer, alors que lui se marrerait à le regarder en direct sur son téléphone.

Le dit téléphone émit un nouveau bip.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Dean grogna en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

Ouais, il se marrerait en regardant Sam...entre deux messages de "Jvaitlamettrebienprofon 912", bien sûr.

.

Son plan était presque parfait.

Sauf que Dean n'avait pas prévu de trouver son pauvre bébé dans un état pareil ! Sacrilège !

Le cri qu'il poussa fit écho à celui de son frère deux niveaux au dessus de lui.

\- SAM , je vais te tuer!

\- DEAN, t'es mort !

.

Le bruit si familier des ailes angéliques passa presque inaperçu dans le vacarme que faisait son sang en battant dans ses tempes.

Putain là, Sam avait dépassé les bornes! Ca allait saigner !

.

\- Hello Dean.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se retourna en une fraction de seconde, prêt à étrangler de ses mains son frangin si il avait eu l'impudence de venir rire du massacre de l'amour de sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout la voix de Sam. Et la vision du trench coat bien connu, trop près de lui comme toujours, l'arrêta sur le champ.

 _Putain Cass, mon espace personnel !_

.

\- Cass ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier depuis le paradis. Pourquoi voudrais tu tuer Sam ? Il a de nouveau perdu son âme ?

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire! Regarde ! Dit il en se reculant, indiquant le massacre d'un geste de la main. Qui pourrait faire un truc pareil si il possède encore une âme?

L'ange tiqua en inspectant minutieusement chaque centimètre carré de la carrosserie.

\- Ces dessins n'ont rien de démoniaque, Dean. Dit il d'un ton encore plus dogmatique que d'habitude.

Il posa son doigt sur le D de Destiel et le porta à sa bouche.

\- Tomates, vinaigre, sucre, sel, piment de la Jamaïque.

Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant davantage.

\- Clous de Girofle, cannelle, oignons et céleri. Énuméra t'il consciencieusement de sa voix grave. Aucun de ces ingrédients n'entre dans la composition d'un sort ou d'une incantation dangereuse. Si Sam a voulu faire de la magie noire, il a probablement fait une erreur.

\- C'est du Ketchup Cass. Soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Et c'est pas de la magie noire. C'est juste une blague.

Castel fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vois. Et Sam n'est pas réellement démoniaque, c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris.

\- Et donc tu n'as donc pas réellement l'intention de le tuer ?

\- Ca faut voir. Mais non, pas réellement. Confirma Dean devant son air sérieux.

L'aîné des Winchester secoua la tête.

\- Tu nous observes depuis des millénaires, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai jamais entendu parler du premier avril, des poissons et tout ça. Ca te dit vraiment rien ?

.

Castiel se redressa et le considéra un moment avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et même si la signification de cette étrange coutume humaine m'échappe effectivement, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai apporté un saumon frais ce matin.

Dean ouvrit deux yeux stupéfaits

\- C'est toi, le poisson crevé sur mon oreiller ?

\- Évidement. Le plus beau saumon que j'ai pu trouver, tout juste sorti des fjords norvégiens. C'est bien le cadeau approprié en ce jour non ?

Dean se passa la main sur le visage.

 _Oh putain, comment est ce qu'il allait pouvoir expliquer ça à Sam ? Et sans qu'il se foute de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'une idée proprement machiavélique lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Après tout, c'était plutôt marrant. Pas besoin de lui expliquer, si ? En tout cas pourquoi tout de suite ?_

\- Absolument ! Merci Cass. Bien sûr que j'ai adoré ton cadeau. Mais j'ai peur que Sam ne soit pas vraiment content que tu l'ai oublié. Il risque d'être un peu jaloux tu crois pas ? Ce serait peut être abuser de tes pouvoirs d'emplumé, mais...

Il se rapprocha de l'ange pour lui parler à voix basse et prit une mine de conspirateur.

\- Un grand requin blanc, sur son oreiller à lui, c'est pas possible, hein ?

Castiel le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Il n'était peut être pas très au fait de toutes les subtilités des coutumes humaines, mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Il avait parfaitement compris que son humain était entrain d'essayer de le manipuler et d'ailleurs sans aucune finesse. Mais Dean se rétracta avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Non, oublie. C'est pas une bonne idée. Une méduse? Ca c'est possible non ?

\- Probablement Dean. Mais je ne crois pas ...

Dean l'interrompit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

\- Cass mon pote, faut qu'on parle de l'année prochaine. Je pense qu'on va faire de grandes choses toi et moi !

.

Avant de quitter le garage, Castiel se retourna vers la voiture de Dean et fixa un moment les étranges inscriptions à base de condiment.

\- Dean ? Je peux te poser une question?

\- Vas y, balance.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, le Destiel ?

Dean se sentit rougir.

 _Oh putain, là il était vraiment dans la merde !_

.

\- Dean ?

Castiel se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire satisfait purement diabolique sur les lèvres.

\- Poisson d'Avril !

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Alors pas si ingénu que ça notre petit Castiel, finalement.**

 **.**

 **Voilà pour ce mois ci.**

 **Bon je sais le premier Avril, c'est français, pas américain, mais tant pis, ça me faisait rire et pis c'est moi l'auteur, NA !**

 **En tout cas moi, j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aussi en le lisant.**

 **.**

 **J'ai rien prévu, ni les sujets suivants, ni la façon dont ils vont sortir, mais je pense qu'il y en aura un sur chaque mois, parfois drole, ou dur ou triste et avec des ratings différents que je préciserai à chaque fois en haut de page.**

 **Alors à bientôt si ça vous dit.**

 **Bonne journée.**


	2. MAI: Petite graine

**Voila le petit OS du moi de Mai.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier dans son écriture. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire malgré sa différence.**

 **.**

 **Bien sûr chacun ici sait ce que le monde entier devrait fêter le 2 mai, n'est ce pas ?**

 **Comment ça non ? Vraiment ? Mais si, réfléchissez, je suis sure que vous le savez...**

 **Non ? Alors vous allez le découvrir en lisant ce petit texte. ;)**

 **.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pas de Warning particulier.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

2 Mai 1983.

.

Dean a eu très peur, ce matin en se réveillant, parce que ses parents ne sont pas là.

Il s'est levé comme tous les matins, assez tôt pour pouvoir se glisser dans leur chambre.

D'habitude papa grogne un peu pour la forme, et maman soulève les couvertures en lui souriant et tapote le matelas pour qu'il vienne s'y glisser et se blottir entre eux.

C'est son moment préféré de toute la journée. Encore plus que la récré où il joue aux billes avec son copain Jake. Encore plus que le soir quand sa maman lui raconte une histoire avant de s'endormir. Rien ne peux lui arriver quand il se trouve là. Entre ses deux parents, Dean se sent en sécurité.

.

Mais ce matin, lorsqu'il a entrouvert la porte de leur chambre, Dean a vu que le lit était vide. Les couvertures étaient toutes en désordre et les oreillers écrasés.

Ses parents avaient bien dormi là, mais ils sont partis. Partis sans lui.

Dean reste un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, son esprit d'enfant refuse de comprendre ce mystère. Parce que c'est juste pas possible que papa et maman l'abandonnent.

.

D'un seul coup, ses petites jambes s'activent à descendre les marches de l'escalier à toute allure. Sans même y réfléchir il entre en trombe dans la cuisine s'attendant à trouver papa en train de lire le journal à la table et maman devant la cuisinière occupée à lui faire cuire des pancakes dans la poêle, comme tous les matins. Il adore les pancake et maman lui en fait souvent pour lui faire plaisir. Oui, forcément, papa et maman sont dans la cuisine. Sauf qu'il ne les entend pas parler et ce silence lui fait encore plus peur.

Dans son élan, en entrant dans la pièce, il heurte de plein fouet madame Caroline, la voisine très gentille qui lui donne des bonbons parfois par dessus la clôture du jardin. Et maman lui a dit qu'il doit dire merci à chaque fois, parce que c'est poli de dire merci quand quelqu'un vous donne quelque chose.

\- Et bien et bien. Dit elle en lui souriant. Doucement Dean. Tu es réveillé ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu te lever.

Paniqué et un peu essoufflé, Dean parcours la pièce des yeux. Ils ne sont pas là. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne sont pas là ?

Puis il reporte son regard sur la grande dame qui le surplombe en souriant et la fixe avec des yeux perdus, immobile, sans parvenir à poser la question qui l'angoisse. Elle passe doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle a le sourire d'un ange et Dean a un tout petit peu moins peur. Madame Caroline ne sourirait pas si quelque chose n'allait pas. Si ?

\- Tout va bien Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes parents sont partis à l'hôpital dans la nuit. Ils m'ont demandé de venir te garder pour ne pas avoir à te réveiller. Ton petit frère va arriver aujourd'hui. Tu vas être grand frère.

.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Grand frère? Il ne sait pas si il a vraiment envie d'être grand frère.

Bien sûr, ses parents lui ont parlé du bébé qui grandit dans le ventre de maman. Et d'ailleurs Dean s'est vraiment demandé comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Papa lui a expliqué, que les bébés, c'est juste comme une petite graine au début et qu'elle grandit dans le ventre des mamans et que au bout de neuf mois, ça donne un bébé.

Alors Dean s'est imaginé que son frère allait peut être avoir des feuilles à la place des mains, comme l'arbre qui a poussé dans le jardin. Parce que papa lui a dit que l'arbre avait été une petite graine lui aussi au début. Ca serait un peu bizarre d'avoir un petit frère avec des feuilles, mais si c'est son papa qui le lui dit alors c'est que c'est forcément vrai.

Et maman a trouvé son dessin très joli l'autre jour, quand il a colorié son futur petit frère tout en vert partout. Il ressemblera sûrement à ça, non, si il vient d'une petite graine ? Et maman a rigolé.

Dean soupire de soulagement. Papa et maman ne sont pas partis sans lui. Enfin si, mais ils ne l'ont pas abandonné. Son petit coeur affolé se calme enfin. Il est bête d'avoir pensé ça en fait. Il sait bien que papa et maman ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

\- Je peux aller à l'hôpital moi aussi ?

Et pourtant Dean n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Mais alors vraiment vraiment pas du tout. Maman l'y avait emmené une fois, parce qu'il était malade. Et l'infirmière lui avait fait une grosse piqûre. Il avait essayé de ne pas pleurer parce que papa avait dit que les grands garçons ne pleurent pas. Et il avait réussi. Et son papa lui avait dit qu'il était très fier de lui quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison et qu'il lui avait montré le pansement sur son bras. Et Dean aime beaucoup quand son papa est fier de lui.

.

Madame Caroline s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Non, il faut attendre. C'est très long pour que les bébés arrivent. La cigogne vient de très loin pour les apporter, tu sais. Ton papa viendra te chercher quand ton petit frère sera né.

Dean ouvre des yeux étonnés. C'est bizarre. Madame Caroline ne sait pas que les bébés sont des petites graines ? Elle est grande pourtant. Et les grands, ils savent tout.

Il a une petite moue déçue. Il veut aller voir sa maman tout de suite à l'hôpital. Maintenant. Pas dans longtemps.

Ce petit frère lui prend déjà sa maman alors qu'il est même pas encore arrivé. Dean fronce les sourcils. Il a plus envie d'être grand frère!

.

\- Si tu veux en attendant je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner préféré et ensuite on téléphonera à la maternité pour savoir où ça en est. D'accord ?

Dean hoche la tête. Oui, il a faim et il veut qu'on lui parle de sa maman. Alors il est d'accord.

\- Va t'asseoir

Et lorsqu'il obéit, Madame Caroline lui sert deux gros pancakes avec du sirop dessus. Et elle s'assoit à côté de lui et le regarde en lui souriant pendant qu'il les mange. Les pancakes ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de maman, mais il a faim et puis madame Caroline, elle est gentille, alors Dean aime bien la voir sourire.

.

.

L'après midi, papa arrive enfin. Il a l'air très content. Et très fatigué aussi. Mais si il sourit, alors c'est que maman va bien, non ? Forcément, parce que sinon, papa serait triste si maman n'allait pas bien. Alors Dean se sent soulagé.

Et encore plus quand papa le prend sur ses genoux et lui parle doucement. Il a un drôle d'air papa, mais Dean sait que c'est en bien, alors ça va. Mais c'est bizarre quand même parce qu'il a les yeux tous rouges, comme si il voulait pleurer. Mais c'est idiot de penser ça. Parce que son papa est fort et grand et il ne pleure pas. Jamais.

\- Viens là, mon fils. Ca y est, ton frère est né. Il s'appelle Sam. Tu veux que je t'emmène le voir ?

.

 _Sam ? Ah bon d'accord._

Mais c'est un peu rigolo quand même, parce que à son école, il y a une fille, et ben elle s'appelle Samantha. Alors Dean rigole un peu parce que le petit frère, il a presque un nom de fille.

Mais bien sûr qu'il veux aller le voir. Il faut qu'il vérifie si il a des feuilles quand même. Parce que les petits frères de ses copains de maternelle, ils n'ont pas de feuilles, alors il sera le seul. Et les autres seront sûrement jaloux.

Mais il veut y aller surtout parce que maman est là bas aussi. Et que si il va voir son petit frère, il verra maman aussi. Oui, pour une fois il veut bien aller à l'hôpital. Il voudrait juste que papa lui dise qu'il n'aura pas de piqûre cette fois. Juste pour être sûr.

Mais il ne demande rien et hoche juste la tête. Dean n'est pas un grand bavard. Le plus souvent il préfère se faire comprendre sans dire quoi que ce soit, et en général il y arrive très bien.

Alors il se dirige directement dans l'entrée et commence à enfiler sa veste, puis il s'assoit par terre pour mettre ses chaussures, parce que ça, c'est plus difficile. Mais en s'appliquant beaucoup, un petit bout de langue sortie entre ses lèvres à cause de la concentration, il arrive à faire les boucles avec ses lacets, comme maman lui a appris.

Papa se lève de sa chaise et discute avec Madame Ingalls.

 _Pfff, pourquoi il discute? Allez, on y va ?_

Ca fait trop longtemps que Dean attend de voir sa maman! Il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

\- Merci Madame Ingalls, de l'avoir gardé cette nuit et toute la journée. J'espère qu'il a été sage.

\- Un vrai petit ange. Comment va Mary ?

\- L'accouchement a été long et pénible. Le bébé pèse presque huit livres. Mais tout s'est bien passé.

\- Sam, c'est ça? Un très joli prénom. Dites à Mary que je pense beaucoup à elle. Et n'hésitez pas à me redemander si vous avez besoin que je garde Dean de nouveau. Ca me fait plaisir.

Elle attrape son manteau et se dirige vers la porte. Dean attend déjà dans l'entrée. Il est prêt, il veut aller voir sa maman enfin! Elle pose sa main sur sa tête.

\- Sois bien sage, Dean. Ta maman doit être très fatiguée. Et ton petit frère aussi. Il ne faudra pas faire de bruit à l'hôpital. D'accord ?

Dean ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lui dit ça. Pourquoi le petit frère serait fatigué ? Il est tout neuf, il est déjà en panne ? Et sa maman ? Est ce que c'est le petit frère qui la fatigue ? Il a pas intérêt, sinon ça va barder !

Mais il hoche encore la tête. D'accord, il sera très sage.

.

Dans la voiture papa ne parle presque pas. Il passe sa main plusieurs fois sur sa figure et il baille, comme quand il veut aller se coucher le soir.

Papa aussi, il est fatigué. Comme maman alors. Et comme le petit frère.

Dean lui, ne se sent pas fatigué, c'est même tout le contraire. Il se sent un peu bizarre dans son ventre, en fait.

Comme quand il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et que maman ne le sait pas encore.

Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça. C'est plutôt comme quand papa veut faire une surprise à maman pour son anniversaire et qu'il ne faut pas lui dire.

C'est très dur, ça, de rien dire. Parce qu'on est content. Et qu'on a envie de le crier, pour que maman le sache aussi et qu'elle soit contente. Mais il faut pas. Parce qu'on a promis et qu'il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. C'est papa qui l'a dit.

Et ben là, c'est comme ça que Dean se sent. Comme quand on a un secret et qu'on a très envie de le dire et qu'on doit pas. Sauf qu'il y a pas de secret. Alors c'est bizarre.

Dean est encore en train de réfléchir à quel point c'est bizarre tout ça, quand papa se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Dean bondit de son siège. Il ouvre la portière de la belle voiture noire de papa et il saute dehors. Il va voir sa maman. Enfin !

\- Dean, attends moi! Il y a des voitures.

La voix de papa le stoppe net, surtout qu'il vient de crier. Et quand papa dit quelque chose, il faut lui obéir. Toujours. Encore plus quand il crie. Dean n'aime pas quand papa crie. Alors il ne bouge plus et le regarde descendre de la voiture en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, parce qu'il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne sait pas quoi.

Papa lui prend la main et il la tient serrée pendant qu'il ferme la voiture à clef. On dirait que papa a eu peur. Mais pourquoi il aurait eu peur ? Il allait pas courir sur la route. Il est grand maintenant, il sait que c'est dangereux. Sauf que là, c'est vrai qu' il avait trop envie de voir maman, alors peut être qu'il l'aurait fait quand même. C'est ça sa bêtise alors ? Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que papa a eu peur.

Dean baisse les yeux. Il aime pas quand il ne fait pas ce qu'il faut.

.

Papa l'entraîne vers le grand bâtiment. C'est vraiment grand, et c'est tout blanc, et il y a des lumières et plein de gens et ça sent bizarre.

Dans l'ascenseur Dean aurait bien voulu appuyer sur le bouton, mais papa l'a fait avant. Tant pis.

Là, ils sont arrivés devant une porte, papa se retourne et puis il s'accroupit devant lui. Alors Dean fait attention. Parce quand papa se baisse comme ça pour lui parler, c'est parce que c'est important et qu'il veut qu'il l'écoute.

\- Tu es prêt, fils ? Tu te souviens ce qu'on a dit. Tu ne sautes pas sur maman, d'accord ? Elle a mal à son ventre.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Si le petit frère a fait mal à maman...

Mais Papa se relève et il ouvre la porte. Et Dean voit maman dans son lit et il a envie de courir vers elle, mais papa lui tient toujours la main.

Alors il s'approche tout doucement, parce que maman a l'air malade. Mais ça devrait aller vite mieux parce qu'il voit le petit ange blanc sur sa table de nuit, celui qui est dans sa chambre d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n' était plus là ce matin quand il s'était réveillé. Sûrement que maman l'a pris avant de venir à l'hôpital, pour qu'il veille sur elle. Parce que maman lui a dit que les anges veillent tout le temps sur eux depuis le paradis. Et comme elle sourit, alors Dean sourit aussi. Parce que sa maman est la plus belle du monde tout entier quand elle lui sourit.

Maman lui tend les bras et Dean lève la tête vers son papa parce qu'il ne sait pas si il a le droit de monter sur le lit.

Papa lui caresse la tête et le pousse tout doucement.

\- Vas y. Doucement.

Mais doucement c'est difficile. Comme mettre ses chaussures et faire ses lacets. Alors il court jusqu'au lit mais il s'arrête juste devant. Et maman se penche et l'attire vers elle dans ses bras, mais elle grimace et Dean a peur de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle lui sourit encore plus et le serre dans ses bras, elle le berce et respire dans ses cheveux et lui pose un bisou sur la joue.

Et Dean est juste content, parce que tout va bien. Il est dans les bras de sa maman, enfin.

.

Papa s'approche d'un tout petit lit en plastique. Dean peut pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans parce qu'il est trop petit, mais il se doute que c'est celui du petit frère. Papa se penche et sort un paquet fait de plein de couvertures blanches et bleues, et qui gigotte.

\- Dean, je te présente Sam, ton petit frère.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux étonnés devant la petite frimousse rose à moitié endormie. Il tend la main et tout doucement, il écarte les couvertures. Il veut voir ses mains.

Ah ben non, ça peut pas être son petit frère, il a pas de feuilles. Et il est même pas vert.

Dean est quand même un peu déçu. Il aurait bien aimé dire aux copains qu'il avait un petit frère pas comme les leurs.

Et pis alors est ce qu'il vient vraiment d'une graine, comme papa lui a dit ? C'est bizarre quand même qu'il n'ait pas de feuille, non ?

.

\- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras?

Un peu effrayé, Dean se retourne vers maman qui vient de lui parler.

Ouh là, non, il ne sait pas si il veut prendre le petit frère. Parce qu'une fois il avait pris une des poupées de la sœur de Jack et il l'a fait tomber et son bras s'est détaché. Et la sœur de Jack, elle a pleuré et elle lui a crié dessus, très fort.

Et si Dean fait tomber le petit frère et qu'il le casse ? Est ce que maman va pleurer ? Est ce qu'elle va lui crier dessus aussi? Peut être même qu'elle ne l'aimera plus.

Alors Dean a un peu peur, mais il ne dit rien. Parce que papa le regarde et qu'il lui a dit que les garçons doivent être courageux.

Maman l'a déjà redressé contre elle, elle le tient toujours dans ses bras et papa est venu s'asseoir à côté d'eux sur le bord du lit avec le bébé même pas vert contre lui.

\- Tu le tiens bien, d'accord? Il est fragile.

Papa vient de poser le petit frère sur ses genoux et maman referme ses bras autours d'eux deux.

Et le petit frère ouvre ses yeux.

Et il le regarde comme si il voulait lui parler, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Mais il a pas besoin de parler. Parce que Dean, il le comprend.

Le petit frère a pas de cheveux, et il est tout rose et ses yeux sont tous gonflés. Il gigote ses bras et ses jambes dans sa couverture. Et Dean, lui, il sait que le petit frère est un peu perdu et que la lumière lui fait mal aux yeux et qu'il a un peu peur.

Il ne sait pas comment il le sait, mais il le sait, c'est tout.

Alors il pose sa main sur la toute petite joue et la caresse tout doucement, et le petit frère cesse de s'agiter.

Maman le regarde et pleure en souriant et c'est bizarre et inquiétant et Dean voudrait lui dire de ne pas pleurer parce que c'est pas grave si le petit frère a un peu peur ou qu'il est un peu perdu.

Parce qu'il va le protéger.

Il va s'en occuper, même si il n'a pas de feuilles.

Parce qu'il est son grand frère.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

2 mai 2017.

.

Dean pousse la porte du Bunker.

Sam est salement blessé et s'appuie sur lui pour pouvoir marcher. Ils sont tous les deux couverts de sang et d'entrailles de goules. Ces saloperies étaient plus nombreuses que prévu et elles ont bien failli les avoir, cette fois. Et en plus, c'est vraiment dégueulasse et ça schlingue les boyaux de goule !

Putain, Dean déteste les goules !

Il sent son frère ramollir contre lui et passe son bras par dessus ses propres épaules pour le soutenir davantage avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Sam, t'endors pas !

Dean le porte presque vers le canapé et l'y lâche en soufflant parce que putain qu'est ce qu'il est lourd !

Et en plus ses propres côtes fracturées lui font un mal de chien. Mais ça, c'est pas grave. C'est Sam qui est mal en point et c'est lui qui compte. Il a perdu du sang, beaucoup trop, et Dean n'aime pas ça du tout.

.

\- Hé Sammy! Tu restes avec moi ok ?

Sam ne répond pas. Dean le gifle deux ou trois fois, pas trop fort, il est déjà assez amoché comme ça, mais assez pour le reveiller. Sam ouvre finalement les yeux.

\- C'est Sam !

Dean sourit. Si son frangin le remballe, c'est qu'il ne va pas trop mal. Mais bordel qu'est ce qu' il est pâle!

.

Lorsqu'il soulève le T-shirt de Sam, Dean comprend qu'il ne pourra pas le rafistoler lui même avec du fil dentaire et un peu de Whisky comme d'habitude. Les entailles sont trop profondes, trop longues.

Alors, il se relève et regarde le plafond, même si il sait que c'est idiot, mais c'est presque un réflexe.

\- Cass, j'ai besoin de toi. Sam est blessé. C'est plutôt moche et on aurait bien besoin de ton mojo pour le guérir.

.

Juste un bruissement d'aile et un "Hello Dean", et Dean se sent déjà mieux.

Il ferme les yeux alors que l'ange s'est déjà approché de son frère et passe ses mains au dessus du corps inerte, refermant les plaies dans une aura de lumière bleue.

Dean soupire de soulagement. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Castiel est là pour les aider et Dean ne se sent plus seul.

.

.

Le soir, les deux frangins terminent leur repas, pendant que Castiel les observe silencieusement.

Grâce aux pouvoirs de l'ange, Sam est complètement guéri, et même si il ne le lui avait pas demandé, Castiel a également ressoudé ses côtes fracturées et soigné ses propres blessures. C'est quand même pratique d'avoir un ange dans l'équipe.

Mais on ne sait jamais, Sam pourrait faire une rechute. Alors c'est plus prudent que Cass reste avec eux un peu plus longtemps. C'est évidemment pour ça que Dean le lui a demandé.

Mais pas seulement.

C'est aussi parce que Cass est son ami, hum... leur ami... et que ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam.

.

Dean se dit que les temps ont bien changé par certains côtés.

Mais en fait pas tant que ça si il y réfléchit.

Il se souvient comme si c'était hier de ce jour où il avait pris ce tout petit bébé même pas vert dans ses bras pour la toute première fois.

Et Dean rit en lui même de la bêtise innocente du gamin de quatre ans qu'il était. Peut être qu'un jour il racontera cette histoire à son frère. Mais il sait que Sam va tellement se foutre de sa gueule, alors il ne l'a pas encore fait. Qu'est ce qu'on est con à cet age là quand même!

.

Il regarde son géant de frangin qui termine son dessert. Sam n'est plus un bébé et il a beaucoup plus de cheveux aujourd'hui que ce jour là, Dean le regretterait presque d'ailleurs, mais il avait déjà ce regard perdu qu'il a encore parfois quand il doute de lui ou qu'il ne sait pas si il fait les bons choix.

Alors bien sûr, Dean aurait vraiment l'air con si il passait encore sa main sur la joue de son frère pour le rassurer. Et si il le faisait Sammy le regarderait sûrement comme si il serait un grand malade. Alors il se débrouille pour le rassurer autrement.

Et la plupart du temps il y arrive. Parce que c'est son rôle de grand frère.

Encore maintenant.

Même si le "petit" frère en question l'a dépassé de dix centimètres. Enfin neuf, Dean y tient, c'est presque rien neuf centimètres, n'est ce pas ?

Et puis de toute façon, il reste son petit frère. C'est lui l'aîné, donc c'est lui qui sait, et il adore faire râler Sam en le lui rappelant dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

.

Dean tourne la tête. Et de l'autre côté de la table, il y a cet espèce d'emplumé en trench coat qui les regarde droit comme un I sur sa chaise. Enfin qui le regarde surtout lui. Et Dean ne l'avouera jamais, ni devant Sam ni devant qui que ce soit d'autre, mais ça lui fait un bien fou de sentir ce regard sur lui. Parce que c'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur vous. Ca vous fait vous sentir un peu moins perdu, un peu moins apeuré dans le noir, même si vous n'êtes plus un gamin de quatre ans.

Finalement, lui aussi, il a comme une espèce de grand frère ou un truc comme ça et ça lui plait bien.

.

\- Tu peux me passer la boite derrière toi, Cass ?

Lorsque l'ange s'exécute, Dean se fend d'un grand sourire et se tourne vers Sam.

\- Bon anniversaire Sammy!

Sam lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas. Il sait que Dean fait exprès de l'appeler comme ça pour le faire râler. Ca dure depuis qu'ils sont gamins. Depuis la première fois où il lui a dit que "Sammy", ça allait bien quand il avait cinq ans, mais que maintenant c'était Sam. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour là parce que depuis Dean n'a jamais arrêté.

Mais il lui a fait un cadeau. C'est vrai c'est son anniversaire. Avec la chasse et sa blessure, il n'y avait même plus pensé.

Alors pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois, il ne dira rien.

.

La boite est en carton simple, même pas emballée et remplie de papier journal et Sam doit farfouiller dedans pour en sortir les cadeaux.

\- Ok, un soin pour cheveux longs.

Il soupire en comprenant l'habituel allusion à peine déguisée.

 _Non, il ne se fera pas couper les cheveux, Dean peut bien aller se faire voir._

Il fouine encore.

\- Une boite de capotes, d'accord. Un pac de bière.

Dean lui prend les bouteilles des mains et en ouvre trois qu'il distribue.

\- Ca c'est pour tout de suite.

Cass s'est mis à la bière récemment. Et bêtement ça lui fait plaisir. Dean sourit lorsque l'ange accepte la bouteille en le regardant de cet air étrange qu'il n'a toujours que pour lui.

Sam sursaute légèrement lorsqu'il sort l'objet suivant de la boite mais se reprend très vite en se raclant la gorge.

\- Un clown, ça faisait longtemps! Très drôle, Dean. Merci.

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Parce que franchement, son grand dadais de frangin qui a peur de poupées multicolores, vous y croyez vous ? Et manquer l'occasion de chambrer son p'tit frère est une infraction grave et manifeste au code des grands frères. Pas question!

\- Celui là manquait à ta collection.

Dean se moque ouvertement de lui et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de riposter.

\- Ouais, ben moi j'ai pas peur de l'avion.

\- Les avions s'écrasent.

\- Oui, et bien les clowns tuent.

Et Dean ne peut rien répondre à ça, parce que Sam a raison pour cette fois. Ils ont déjà rencontré le cas.

.

Sam continue de farfouiller dans le carton et de sortir ses cadeaux.

Et il sait que tout au fond de la boite, il va trouver un sachet de graines. Comme l'année dernière et comme presque tous les ans.

Dean a toujours refusé de lui dire pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il le lui demande, il lui lance invariablement ce regard qui l'agace un peu. Celui qui dit:

" T'occupe pas, tu peux pas comprendre. Et puis c'est moi le grand frère."

Alors cette année, Sam ne pose même pas la question. Il demandera à Castiel, tiens, à l'occasion. Peut être que lui le sait.

.

Dean lève sa bière en regardant Cass pour l'inciter à en faire autant.

Il repense à sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras et à son père qui le regardait avec les yeux rouges ce jour là, pendant qu'un tout petit bébé même pas vert gigotait dans ses bras et qu'un ange en porcelaine les observait sur la table de chevet.

En fait ils étaient déjà tous présents ce jour là.

C'était il y a trente-quatre ans. Putain !

.

\- Bon anniversaire frangin !

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et voila, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop niais.**

 **C'est la naissance de Sam vu par les yeux d'un Dean de quatre ans, avec cet amour d'enfant qu'il ressentira toujours pour son si grand "petit frère", même tant d'années plus tard.**

 **Toute la famille réunie. John et Mary en pensées. Et Cass, présent depuis le début, c'est comme ça que j'ai envie de le voir.**

 **.**

 **A bientôt si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Alors, qui va deviner le thème du mois prochain... ? ;)**


	3. JUIN: Faites de la musique !

**21 juin, c'est le jour de l'OS de ce mois ! Un tout petit OS, POV Castiel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Son thème... je pense que le titre vous a déjà bien renseigné, non ?**

 **Que vous soyez musiciens vous même ou amateurs de musique, ce jour est le votre ! Passez une belle soirée.**

 **Et bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Ah, j'allais oublier: Rating K, Tout Public.**

.

.

 **Faites de la musique!**

.

Je me nomme Castiel, et je suis un Ange du Seigneur.

La durée de mon existence se compte en millenaires. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, 21 juin 2017, sera peut être le dernier de mes jours.

.

Comme tous mes semblables j'ai été créé, non pas engendré, bien avant que l'humanité n'émette le moindre son ou ne pousse le moindre souffle, par la seule volonté d'un père que, jusqu'à très récemment, je n'avais même jamais rencontré.

.

Je suis sûr que, sommes toutes très logiquement, vous pensiez que les anges naissaient dans un paradis immaculé au son des harpes célestes, mais il n'en est rien.

Nous apparaissons à l'instant et l'endroit qui sied à notre Créateur, avec pour seul et unique objectif celui de servir ses desseins.

Triste destin pensez vous ? Peut être d'un certain point de vue. Et pourtant il y a un véritable bonheur dans l'exécution d'une tache pour laquelle vous avez été créé. La même joie immense et douloureuse, si j'osais me permettre une analogie toute relative, que celle de la femme mettant au monde son enfant. Quelque chose qui relève de l'accomplissement d'une volonté bien supérieure à la notre, qui ne nous appartient pas et nous surpasse.

.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour la toute première fois sur la création de mon Père, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi dans l'état de grâce désincarnée qui était le mien à ce moment là, la sensation initiale qui s'imposa à moi fut le vacarme assourdissant du silence.

.

Pas un son, pas une note.

Rien d'autre que le ressac des vagues se brisant sur le rivage de cette terre si nouvellement surgie de la mer et qui manifestait dans un cri silencieux le droit à sa toute nouvelle existence.

.

Et pourtant, malgré l'impression qui me reste d'alors, "silencieux" pourrait difficilement être plus erroné lorsque l'on considère l'écho millénaire de la vie qui était déjà en train d'éclore.

.

Tout était bruit en fait - étais je si nouvellement arrivé et probablement encore trop défaillant pour m'en apercevoir ? - le grondement incessant des volcans qui déversaient leurs torrents de lave en de mortelles rivières incandescentes, la croûte terrestre qui se convulsait, se craquelait et se soulevait, formant les montagnes, les continents, les océans, façonnant des paysages rien de moins que dantesques, et surtout, surtout, la vie qui naissait dans les océans déchaînés, miraculeux mystère né de l'improbable combinaison d'une simple impulsion électrique et d'acides aminés charriés depuis les étoiles par les vents celestes.

.

Oui, tout était déjà si bruyant dans cet assourdissant silence.

La cacophonie de la vie.

Et pourtant dans ma mémoire balbutiante, reste seule, gravée, l'image des cendres volcaniques retombant en une sombre pluie d'une légèreté obscure et feutrée.

.

Avez vous déjà eu l'occasion de vous promener dans la nature endormie d'un matin glacé de janvier pendant que la neige tombe à gros flocons?

Si vous avez déjà ressenti cette impression de torpeur de tout ce qui vous entoure quand tout est blanc et glacé, quand la vie semble s'être suspendue, dissimulée, comme se sentant trop fragile pour s'exposer, alors vous comprendrez aisément mon premier ressenti en posant les yeux sur cette planète perdue dans les affres de sa propre naissance.

.

Le silence donc, et pourtant tellement à entendre.

.

Puisque nous conversons si simplement, je vais vous livrer un très ancestral secret.

On parle parfois dans vos églises du chant divin des anges, mais rien ne saurait être plus faux.

.

Si vous saviez combien les être célestes que nous sommes jalousent cette capacité si proprement inhérente à la vie terrestre de créer des mélodies, d'associer les sons pour produire des chants si improprement qualifiés de divins et des harmonies sublimes.

.

Parce que la musique est belle sous toutes ses formes, qu'elle soit écho des baleines dans les profondeurs océaniques ou gazouillis d'un oiseau, qu'elle soit balbutiement maladroit d'un nouveau né qui plonge pour la première fois son regard étonné dans celui de sa mère ou berceuse fredonnée pour endormir un enfant, qu'elle soit complainte à peine murmurée pour soulager la souffrance ou sifflement joyeux qui donne du cœur à l'ouvrage, qu'elle soit encore ritournelle entonnée pour conquérir un cœur vibrant ou chant glorieux qui célèbre la victoire.

.

Mais la beauté de la musique ne tient pas à sa propre existence, simple succession de sons, mais à son incroyable capacité à magnifier vos âmes.

Nous qui en sommes dépourvus ne pouvons que constater ce miracle et pour les plus chanceux, ou malchanceux peut être, d'entre nous qui connaissons notre infortune, déplorer d'en être exclus.

.

Comment décrire le visage de celui qui compose?

Serais ce un blasphème que de le comparer à celui de Dieu Lui même lorsqu'Il crée ?

.

Oh bien sûr, rien de divin me direz vous, dans la petite mélodie entêtante qui vous poursuivra toute la journée sans que vous ne puissiez vous en défaire. Et pourtant, même ce si humble morceau a le pouvoir de concentrer, de canaliser et d'ordonner un moment le flux désordonné et tumultueux de vos synapses déchaînées.

Pour l'ange que je suis, qui a déjà reconstitué un corps humain dans son intégralité et qui peut si il le désire voir au sens propre fonctionner chacuns de vos neurones, c'est un incroyable tour de force que d'arriver à discipliner la fébrile agitation de vos matières grises.

Et pourtant ces trois ou quatre notes si simples, presque stupides y parviennent aisément. Magie de la musique.

.

La divinité d'une symphonie classique apparaîtra peut être plus facilement au plus grand nombre. Alors que pour d'autres c'est la beauté de quelques notes accompagnant un texte engagé qui primera. Parce qu'inhérente à la capacité purement divine de créer, la musique illustre celle tout aussi céleste à choisir. Choisir d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer un morceau, un style, une musique. Décider de construire plutôt que de détruire.

.

Lucifer a sûrement raison quand on y songe, Dieu a dû beaucoup aimer l'humanité pour lui offrir ces deux présents inestimables qu'il nous a refusé à nous, ses fils aînés: le libre arbitre et la capacité de créer.

.

Qu'ais je fais pour être aussi privilégié parmi mes frères, moi qui à leur instar ne possède pas de façon innée la capacité d'apprécier la musique, mais qui jour après jour, au travers des sens de l'humain que je protège, devient de plus en plus apte à la ressentir?

.

Et pourtant sa musique n'est ni douce, ni mélodieuse ou raffinée. Mais elle le rend joyeux ou triste ou courageux. Elle le réconforte, le distrait, le transporte, lui fait oublier ses soucis le temps d'un unique chant, ou au contraire l'aide à leur trouver remède ou encore à les accepter.

.

Parfois l'idée dérangeante me vient que la musique lui est un meilleur guide.

.

.

Aujourd'hui vingt-et-un juin deux mille dix sept, la musique est partout.

.

Aussi étrange parfois que cela puisse nous paraître à nous anges du Seigneurs à la si froide logique, au lieu de célébrer l'été que votre calendrier fait judicieusement naître à la même date ou encore le solstice estival, phénomène, lui, véritablement céleste où la lumière brille en abondance et le plus long temps de l'année sur cette partie de la planète où vous vivez, vous préférez célébrer la musique.

Est elle plus indispensable à votre vie que la chaleur et la lumière dont vos corps ont pourtant si désespérément besoin ?

Dean, j'en suis sûr répondrait par l'affirmative.

Et son jugement a de la valeur, parce qu'il a déjà combattu la froideur des ténèbres, parce qu'il les a apprivoisés, contenus et repoussés à défauts de les avoir vaincus.

Alors oui, il dirait que la musique les surpasse.

.

Il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître, mais la musique lui a parfois été utile pour dissimuler sa propre peur, lui qui pourtant n'est que bravoure. Elle lui a déjà donné le courage de faire face à l'enfer et même de rassurer son frère, lorsque tout lui semblait perdu et que les chiens démoniaques étaient à ses trousses.

Elle est le sempiternel morceau qui lui répète les paroles tant espérées qu'un père trop absent n'a jamais su prononcer.

.

Il l'ignore et pourtant il est beau, cet humain, quand, sur le siège de son impala, au moment où il se croit seul et à l'abri de tout regard, il se laisse aller et se met à fredonner. Son visage parfois si dur se détend enfin, ses yeux se plissent légèrement et les petites rides qui apparaissent à leur coin montrent qu'il est tout simplement heureux... pour quelques minutes.

Et croyez moi sur parole - vous le pouvez, je suis un ange - les moments de bonheur de sa trop courte existence sont si peu nombreux que rien que pour cet exploit la musique trouvera toujours en moi un fervent défenseur.

.

Alors en ce 21 juin 2017, amis, savourez ce miracle, faites de la musique, elle célèbre la vie.

.

Et priez pour moi car cette fête risque bien d'être ma toute dernière.

Dean a décidé de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Que Chuck me vienne en aide !

.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **Et voila pour ce mois ci.**

 **Bonne fête de la musique à tous !**


	4. JUILLET: Un certain 4 Juillet

**il est minuit passé, nous sommes donc le 4 juillet...pour nous ça n'a pas forcément beaucoup de signification, mais aux USA, vous le savez sûrement, c'est leur fête nationale... et pour nos deux frangins...**

 **Ce sera le thème de cet OS du mois.**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Rating: Tout public malgré, je dois prévenir, un peu de angst quand même.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un certain 4 Juillet:**

.

\- Non non non, Dean, ouvre les yeux! CASTIEL ! On a besoin de toi, c'est vraiment urgent. Dean est gravement blessé. Faut vraiment que tu viennes tout de suite.

Sam conduisait l'impala à une allure folle, un œil sur la route sinueuse et l'autre sur son frère qui se vidait de son sang sur le siège passager.

La mare rouge imbibait les vêtements de Dean et coulait à présent sur le siège, formant une flaque qui s'agrandissait déjà à ses pieds.

La pensée incongrue que si Dean survivait, il le tuerait sûrement pour ne pas avoir protégé son bébé d'une bâche avant de le fourrer dans la voiture fit grimacer Sam lorsqu'elle passa fugacement dans son esprit. _Si Dean survit.._. Il secoua la tête.

Non pas _si_ , _quand_ il aura survécu, corrigea t'il mentalement. _Et tant mieux s'il veut me tuer, au moins ça veut dire qu'il sera vivant._

Mais un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa droite lui fit réviser ses certitudes. Bon sang, Dean était tellement pale!

\- Dean, reste avec moi, d'accord ? Accroche toi, on y est presque. Allez ouvre les yeux, tu peux y arriver.

La main gauche sur le volant, Sam assena deux gifles bien senties sur la joue de son frère qui ouvrit difficilement les paupières.

\- Parle-moi, mec. Faut pas que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?

La tête de Dean retomba sur sa poitrine.

\- Non Dean! CASTIEL, putain qu'est ce que tu fous !

L'ange ne répondait toujours pas et Sam savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal. Il le priait depuis dix bonnes minutes et s'il n'en avait pas été empêché, il n'aurait fallu qu'une demi seconde à l'être céleste pour apparaître dans la voiture, surtout en sachant que la vie de Dean était en danger.

Sam écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Si Castiel ne pouvait pas les aider, alors il ne lui restait plus que les méthodes humaines. Mais l'hôpital le plus proche était à plusieurs kilomètres. Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

\- Dean, ouvre les yeux! Ordonna Sam en l'agrippant par le bras et le secouant pour le faire réagir. Faut que tu m'aides là, j'y arriverai pas tout seul. Reste avec moi. DEAN, tu m'entends ?

Dean, livide, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et redressa la tête dans un effort visiblement titanesque, la laissant retomber en arrière sur l'appui tête.

\- C'est bien. T'endors pas ok ? Parle-moi, comme ça tu resteras éveillé. On y est presque. Plus que quelques minutes et tu auras plein de petites infirmières sexy qui vont s'occuper de toi.

Le semblant de sourire qui passa sur les lèvres de son frère lui redonna de l'espoir.

\- Tu sais comment... me parler... toi. Murmura Dean d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Je suis sure qu'elles vont toutes se battre pour te faire tes pansements. Tu voudrais pas rater ça quand même ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction lorsque Dean, de nouveau inconscient, ne lui répondit pas.

\- DEAN !

Sam sentait la panique le gagner. Il redressa de justesse l'impala qui avait mordu l'accotement. C'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un accident de voiture. Il le secoua de nouveau et Dean réagit une nouvelle fois en grognant faiblement.

\- C'est beau...

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Tu te souviens ? Continua Dean dans un souffle, comme si il ne l'entendait déjà plus.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De quoi je dois me souvenir ?

Dean devait délirer mais Sam s'en fichait pas mal, au moins tant qu'il lui parlait, il restait conscient, et ça leur faisait gagner les précieuses minutes dont il avait si désespérément besoin.

\- Regarde Sam...

Sam jeta un regard à Dean et le vit étirer ses lèvres désespérément pâles dans un faible sourire alors que ses yeux semblaient fixer un point dans le lointain. Il suivit la direction indiquée du regard. Au loin, le feu d'artifice avait commencé. On était le 4 juillet.

\- Tu te...souviens, Sam ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens. On avait quoi, 10 ans pour moi et 14 pour toi ? Notre plus belle fête nationale.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux pour éviter de céder à la panique. Il devait parler, tenir Dean éveillé coute que coute, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- On va le refaire, tiens. Dès que tu sortiras de l'hosto, j'irai acheter des pétards et les plus beaux feus d'artifices que je pourrai trouver et on le refera. Mais cette fois je prendrais un extincteur. Pas question qu'on refoute le feu... Dean ?

Sam se retourna vers son frère dont la tête avait glissé contre la vitre passager et qui ne lui répondait plus. Toujours pied au plancher, il avança la main vers son cou et tenta d'y trouver le pouls, mais ne perçut rien.

\- Non non non, Dean, je t'interdis de me faire ça. Putain mec bat toi ! CASTIEL !

Sam posa la main à plat sur la poitrine de son frère, mais il ne sentit toujours rien. Pas de battement de cœur. Pas de respiration. Il pila, arrêtant la voiture sur le bas-côté dans un crissement de pneus, sortit comme un fou et ouvrit la portière passager, puis posa de nouveau ses doigts sur le cou de son frère inerte et constata avec une atroce certitude cette fois l'absence de pouls.

\- NON !

Dans un cri de rage autant que de désespoir, il sortit son frère de l'habitacle pour l'allonger sur le sol et commencer un massage cardiaque.

\- CASTIEL ! Je t'en supplie, il va mourir, il faut que tu v...

Un bruissement d'ailes et Sam se sentit repoussé en arrière par une main ferme tandis que l'ange ensanglanté s'agenouillait déjà aux côtés de son protégé. Il tendit ses mains au-dessus du corps inanimé.

Sam se releva et s'approcha de l'être céleste prenant conscience de l'état de son trench coat déchiré, sale et taché de sang. Il vit les blessures de son frère se mettre à luire de cette si belle lumière bleuté angélique et se prit à espérer. Castiel était là, il était en train de le guérir. Il soupira de soulagement, Dean irait forcement bien.

Mais une fois les blessures refermées, Dean ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent, alors que ses bras suspendus au-dessus du corps allongé allèrent caresser le front du chasseur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il se réveille pas ?

Castiel se releva lentement et lui tourna le dos. L'explication tomba, implacable, d'une voix grave.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- Quoi, mais comment ça trop tard ? Non, il lui faut juste un peu de temps. C'est juste ça. Il va se réveiller.

Castiel se retourna et Sam recula devant l'aspect ravagé de l'être céleste aussi bien moralement que physiquement, la lèvre fendue, le corps ensanglanté, une large blessure barrant son front, et dont les yeux reflétaient une douleur insoutenable.

\- Cass, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Il est mort Sam. Répondit Castiel, éludant sa question. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer assez vite. Je ... c'est ma faute.

\- Mais tu peux le ramener, n'est ce pas ? Ca se passe toujours comme ça. On est déjà mort des dizaines de fois lui comme moi et on est toujours revenu.

Le regard douloureux de Castiel éteignit ses derniers espoirs.

\- Je suis un paria maintenant pour mes frères, ils ne me laisseront jamais accéder au paradis et encore moins pour y retrouver son âme. Si je dois fouiller tous les paradis existants pour la retrouver, il me faudra une éternité, si tant est que je réussisse à leur échapper pendant tout ce temps et malheureusement justement, du temps nous n'en avons pas. Si je ne remets pas son âme dans son corps très rapidement, sa mort sera définitive.

Castiel posa les yeux sur le corps allongé sur le sol.

\- Le paradis est tellement vaste, je ne saurais pas où commencer à chercher.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il devait réfléchir et vite. Il n'était pas question que Dean meure pour de bon. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il releva la tête en entendant une détonation. Au loin le feu d'artifice battait son plein, le bouquet final crépitait tandis que les lumières multicolores s'élevaient de plus en plus haut dans le ciel comme le signe céleste qu'un Dieu pourtant trop absent aurait voulu leur adresser.

Est ce que ça pouvait être ça ?

Sam n'était pas du tout sûr de son coup, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Castiel avait raison, dès qu'il aurait mis un pied au paradis, les anges le prendraient en chasse, il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai. Ca _devait_ être ça.

\- Le paradis de chaque mort est construit depuis ses souvenirs heureux, n'est ce pas ?

L'ange acquiesça.

\- Alors je sais où chercher.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

C'était une magnifique soirée, chaude, sans un nuage. La voûte céleste scintillait comme un million de petites lumières dans la nuit.

Une soirée parfaite.

Et juste deux enfants dans un champs, seuls au monde.

Pas de chasse.

Pas de père ivre mort pour les engueuler ou les ignorer.

Juste Sam et lui, et les quelques feux d'artifices que Dean avait volés dans ce magasin de farces et attrapes un peu plus tôt l'après-midi même.

L'aîné riait en voyant le regard illuminé de son petit frère dans lequel dansaient les lumières des feux d'artifice.

\- T'es prêt ? Je lance la suivante ?

Sam acquiesça vivement et Dean alluma la mèche fixant son frère plutôt que la fusée qui s'éleva dans le ciel, pour ne rien manquer de son expression ébahie.

Lorsque la détonation se fit entendre, Dean jeta un regard rapide à la boule illuminée qui éclatait dans le ciel. Elle était bleue, plus petite que les feux d'artifices de la ville bien sûr, c'était juste des pétards vendus aux particuliers, mais lorsque Sam se retourna vers lui les yeux pleins de joie et d'admiration, Dean se sentit comme le meilleur grand frère de la planète et ça, ça valait plus que les plus beaux feux d'artifices du monde. Et bien plus que les ennuis qu'il aurait sûrement le lendemain matin lorsque leur paternel se serait aperçu de leur disparition. Enfin, si il était rentré de sa chasse bien sûr. Ca faisait bien une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Dean allait allumer la mèche suivante lorsque le silence anormal autour de lui lui fit relever la tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni le bruit des insectes, ni celui du vent dans les branches ou des animaux nocturnes qui s'agitaient. Ni les exclamations admiratives de Sam.

Il se releva brusquement et regarda son frère complètement immobile.

\- Sam ?

Lorsqu'il s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule, Sam resta sans réaction, comme statufié.

Ses instincts de chasseur déjà bien développés malgré son jeune age se mirent immédiatement en alerte, quelqu'un les observait, Dean l'aurait juré. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un homme en trench coat qui s'avançait vivement vers lui avec une étrange épée dans la main.

Immédiatement Dean se mit en position défensive, se plaçant entre Sam et leur assaillant pour protéger son frère, et sortit son cran d'arrêt, la seule arme à sa disposition.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous êtes, ni ce que vous avez fait, mais vous allez relâcher mon frère et ficher le camp d'ici, parce que sinon vous allez le regretter. Cria t'il.

\- Dean tu dois venir avec moi. Affirma calmement l'homme sans tenir compte des menaces de l'adolescent.

Dean fronça les sourcils, le couteau toujours levé prêt à frapper.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Et comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

L'homme avança la main vers son front et sans aucune hésitation, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, Dean lui planta son couteau en plein milieu de la poitrine, interrompant son geste. L'homme regarda trabquillement l'arme fichée dans sa chair puis le garçon face à lui d'un air simplement étonné.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec cet instrument Dean. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Et comment je le saurais ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- C'est Sam qui m'envoie.

Dean se retourna vers son frère toujours figé.

\- Sam ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Et vous approchez pas de mon frère. En reculant d'un pas, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger son frère derrière lui, lorsqu'il vit l'homme retirer sans aucune souffrance apparente la lame de sa poitrine et la laisser tomber au sol puis s'avancer de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal Dean, pas plus qu'à ton frère. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes. En levant de nouveau ses doigts à hauteur de son front.

Dean resta immobile, jaugeant la situation. Il n'avait plus d'arme, Sam ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne pouvait donc pas l'agripper pour s'enfuir avec lui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup de genou dans une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son assaillant - après tout qui pouvait résister à un bon coup dans les roubignoles ?- il sentit les doigts toucher son front et une multitude d'images l'envahirent. Il recula sous le choc des souvenirs tous plus violents et sanglants de ce qu'étrangement il savait être sa vie, et qui défilaient devant ses yeux pourtant grands ouverts.

Un vertige le saisit et il sentit deux bras forts le maintenir par les épaules, lui évitant de chuter. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra deux orbes bleues qui le fixaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Cass ? En fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il le reconnut enfin, tandis que la forme de ses 14 ans s'estompait pour laisser la place à son corps adulte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Tu es mort Dean. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer plus en détails, mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Immédiatement. Les anges sont juste derrière moi, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Dean se dégagea de l'emprise de l'ange et fit un pas en arrière.

Les trois lettres tombèrent, froides, déterminées, définitives.

\- Non.

\- Dean...

\- J'ai dit non. Je reste ici. Je reste avec lui. En tournant la tête vers son frère toujours figé.

\- Ce n'est pas Sam, Dean. C'est juste un souvenir.

Lorsque Dean se retourna ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de défi.

\- C'est _mon_ Sam. Affirma t'il avec colère. Celui qui a encore besoin de moi, celui qui n'a pas encore été abimé, qui n'a pas commencé à chasser, celui qui ne s'est pas encore drogué au sang de démon, que je n'ai pas vu mourir et qui n'a pas été torturé en enfer. C'est le Sam qui n'a pas encore perdu son âme.

Sa voix se brisa, la colère cédant la place à la douleur. Il leva des yeux empreints d'une infinie tristesse vers le visage rayonnant de son frère relevé vers le ciel et figé dans une expression de joie enfantine.

\- C'est le Sam qui peut encore être sauvé.

\- Dean...

Le chasseur se tourna vers l'ange et l'être céleste sentit sa grâce se serrer devant le regard à présent implorant qu'il voyait pour la première fois sur le visage de l'humain qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Si je reste mort, il arrêtera la chasse. Il aura enfin la vie qu'il a toujours voulu. Comme quand on était au purgatoire, toi et moi. Il trouvera quelqu'un. Il... sera enfin heureux.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Dean avança d'un pas, le visage brusquement fermé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vraiment Cass ? Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Tu crois que j'ai pas assez donné, que j'ai pas assez souffert, que j'ai pas assez perdu de gens que j'aimais et que je ne suis pas mort assez souvent pour mériter enfin de m'arrêter ?

Castiel détourna le visage, touché par les arguments avancés autant que par la douleur qu'il percevait distinctement sous cette apparente froideur. Mais lorsqu'il releva le regard sur Dean, son expression fit tiquer le chasseur qui crut une seconde voir passer sur ses traits de la peine, de la colère mais surtout une infinie lassitude. Dean secoua la tête. C'était idiot, pourquoi l'ange ressentirait il tout ça ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Castiel doucement.

Dean regarda de nouveau son frère et le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage répondit pour lui.

\- Très bien. Capitula l'ange en laissant tomber son épée au sol.

Dean fixa l'arme à ses pieds, puis l'ange face à lui.

\- Putain, Cass, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda t'il incrédule. Il faut que tu te barres d'ici. Ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Tu dois partir.

\- Tu as fait ton choix, je fais le mien. D'une voix aussi calme que décidée. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'arrêter, ne crois tu pas ?

Castiel ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il reprit à voix basse.

\- Je suis si fatigué. Je me bats depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, tu sais. Je ne saurais même plus dire pourquoi, et à présent, même plus pour qui. Alors à quoi bon ?

Deux silhouettes en costumes gris apparurent quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Cass, putain, fiche le camp. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Si, je peux. D'une voix lasse, sans même le regarder.

En une fraction de seconde, les deux anges l'encadrèrent et le saisirent chacun par un bras.

\- Castiel ! Apprécia l'un d'eux à sa droite d'une voix cruelle. Quel plaisir de te revoir enfin, nos chefs vont être ravis.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras enchanté de retrouver ta cellule. Elle est toujours vide, tu sais, elle n'attendait que toi. Se moqua l'autre ange à sa gauche. Dommage que Naomi soit morte. Elle aimait tellement prendre soin de toi. Mais je suis sûr que le nouveau gardien te donnera également entière satisfaction. On dit qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Alastair, c'est un expert dans son domaine.

\- Cass. Tu peux pas te laisser emmener comme ça. Réagis! Lui hurla Dean atterré.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça humain, ou tu risques fort de le regretter. Le menaça l'ange qui tenait toujours Castiel, puis il claqua des doigts, lui rendant sa forme adolescente et faisant redémarrer la scène interrompue.

Aussitôt les bruits de la nature se firent de nouveau entendre et Sam se retourna vers lui, le regard étonné quand il aperçut les trois hommes aux côtés de son frère.

\- Qui sont ces gens Dean?

\- Nous ne sommes personne, enfant. Et d'ailleurs nous partons.

Le trio s'éloigna de quelques pas, les deux anges tenant fermement un Castiel visiblement résigné et qui n'opposait pas la moindre résistance.

Dean se tourna vers son frère, le regard triste mais déterminé.

\- Je te demande pardon, Sammy.

\- Dean, mais de quoi ?

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Il se saisit de l'épée angélique restée sur le sol et lorsqu'il se releva c'est un corps d'homme qui rejoignit les trois anges en quelques enjambées, poignardant celui de droite dans le dos, et lorsqu'il se retourna, celui de gauche en plein cœur. Tous deux s'effondrèrent dans une aura bleutée, la silhouette noire de leurs ailes déployées se gravant sur le sol.

Castiel le dévisagea sans dire un mot, les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté dans cette posture que Dean connaissait si bien et qui lui donnait à la fois envie d'éclater de rire ou de le secouer comme un prunier. Mais là, Dean ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, et se contenta de lui tendre l'arme à présent ensanglantée qu'il tenait encore à la main.

\- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

\- Mais comment ? Amaël t'a renvoyé dans ton illusion, tu ne devrais pas te souvenir de moi. Comment est-ce que tu as pu redevenir toi-même?

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel face à lui.

\- Tu es de la famille mec. Sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'ange eut un sourire presque imperceptible, mais que Dean ne manqua pas.

\- D'autres vont venir.

\- Je sais. Juste une seconde ok ?

Dean se dirigea vers Sam qui les observait sans comprendre.

\- Sammy, il va falloir que je parte. Je voudrais rester, mais...

Etonnement Sam se contenta de lui sourire, une expression confiante et bienveillante sur son visage d'enfant, et il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Tout va bien se passer Dean. Tu verras. ... Tu l'as fait, tu sais ? Tu m'as sauvé.

Dean ne répondit rien. Mais lorsque l'image de son frère dans un costume blanc immaculé, archange démoniaque d'un futur cauchemardesque, s'imposa à son esprit, il n'aurait pas pu en douter davantage.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Reprit l'enfant avec conviction comme si il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées et en savait beaucoup plus que lui. Tu as changé tout ça.

Sam regarda au lointain par dessus son épaule.

\- Partez maintenant. Ils arrivent.

Castiel se rapprocha de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule.

.

.

Couché sur le sol au bord de la route, Dean se redressa brusquement en grimaçant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais lorsqu'il porta la main à sa poitrine, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des blessures profondes et mortelles qu'il avait reçues une heure à peine auparavant.

\- Désolé Dean.

En entendant la voix grave, il se retourna et vit Castiel s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lever les mains au dessus de sa poitrine.

\- Je n'avais que peu de temps. Je n'ai pu traiter que les blessures les plus importantes de ton corps. Expliqua l'ange en finissant de le guérir complètement.

Debout à côté d'eux, Sam passa les mains sur son visage en soufflant de soulagement avant de s'agenouiller à son tour et de le serrer dans ses grands bras d'adulte à la taille démesurée. Et si Dean avait encore pu avoir un doute, cette sensation presque douloureuse lui confirma qu'il était bien de retour auprès de son frère bien adulte qui l'étouffait presque dans sa joie.

\- Bordel Dean, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Me fais plus jamais ça. Ordonna Sam, la voix brisée. Sinon, je te bute moi même !

\- Sam...peux plus ...respirer...

A côté d'eux, debout de nouveau et droit comme un I ou plutôt comme le soldat qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être, Castiel les dévisageait, observant ces deux humains qui avaient pris tant de place dans son existence et dont il se sentait plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'aucun de ses propres frères à lui.

Sam relâcha Dean et se leva, prenant à son tour Castiel dans ses bras.

\- Merci Cass. D'une vois serrée par l'émotion.

L'ange resta un moment immobile, les bras le long du corps, incertain de la bonne attitude à adopter, puis les referma finalement autours de Sam.

\- Je t'en prie.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Après tout c'était ce qu'on était censé dire quand quelqu'un vous remerciait, non ?

Dean se leva lui aussi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

Les deux hommes se firent face et alors que les yeux bleus se posaient sur lui dans cette éternelle expression indéfinissable que Castiel n'avait jamais que pour lui, un éclair de perplexité passa dans les orbes vertes. Dean n'avait pas compris tout ce qui s'était passé dans son paradis. Pourquoi est ce que Castiel avait renoncé ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il allait se laisser emmener sans se défendre?

Dean plissa les yeux, comme si il essayait de lire dans les pensées de l'ange.

Qui avait sauvé qui finalement ?

Puis il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance, en fait ? Ils s'étaient tous sauvé les miches les uns aux autres bien plus souvent qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en souvenir. Alors une fois de plus ou de moins... Qui tenait les comptes ?

Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de chasser le malaise qui l'avait brusquement envahi.

\- Bon ben quand vous aurez fini de vous comporter comme deux gonzesses... on a pas que ça à faire. Parait qu'on a un feu d'artifice à préparer. Tous les trois.

Sans attendre Dean se dirigea vers son impala et lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière passager, Sam rentra la tête dans les épaules au souvenir de l'état de la si précieuse voiture de son frère.

 _Si il te tue, c'est qu'il est vivant._ Se rappela t'il comme un mantra protecteur.

\- SAAAAM !

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent tandis que Dean leur montrait du doigt le sang sur le siège, comme si il désignait un outrage inqualifiable.

\- T'as une explication pour _ça_ ?

\- Quoi ? J'y suis pour rien... c'est _ton_ sang. Dit Sam en ouvrant le coffre pour en sortir une couverture qu'il déposa sur le siège avant de s'y asseoir pendant que Castiel prenait place à l'arrière et que Dean se glissait au volant en grognant.

\- T'es gonflé, j'étais inconscient. C'était à toi de prendre soin de mon bébé si je pouvais pas le faire.

Il démarra la voiture en pestant.

\- T'aurais préféré que je te laisser te vider de ton sang, plutôt que de salir ta si précieuse impala ? Contra Sam qui ne parvenait pas à s'agacer trop heureux d'avoir encore une fois la chance inespérée de se chamailler avec son frère.

\- Évidemment, j'aurais préféré ! Non mais Cass, dis quelque chose. C'est un crime non ? Y a forcément quelque chose d'écrit quelque part. Une tablette des dix commandements automobile. Je sais pas, moi. Râla Dean avec la plus parfaite et consciente des mauvaises fois.

\- Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une telle tablette, Dean. Et il me semble que Sam a bien agi, ta vie est plus précieuse que l'état du siège de ton automobile.

Alors que Sam jubilait, Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'imbécillité, mais ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air terriblement sérieux de l'ange lorsqu'il rencontra son regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- Jerk. Lui lança Dean, amusé.

L'ange tiqua.

\- Tu dois répondre " Bitch". L'informa doucement Sam en se retournant vers lui.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je traite Dean de ... pouffiasse ? C'est bien ce que signifie ce mot en anglais, n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'ange toujours aussi sérieux et clairement dubitatif.

\- Cherche pas. L'encouragea Sam tandis que Dean réprimait à grand peine un fou rire naissant. Fais le.

\- Et bien... Bitch. Tenta Castiel hésitant.

Lorsque les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, l'ange les dévisagea, on ne peut plus perplexe .

\- Bienvenue dans la famille la plus dingue de cette pauvre planète, Cass. Affirma Sam en tentant de reprendre son sérieux sans succès.

\- 4 Juillet, les mecs ! Lança Dean avec enthousiasme. On va se faire le putain de plus beau feu d'artifice que vous ayez jamais vu !

Castiel croisa de nouveau le regard de Dean dans le rétroviseur. Les yeux de l'humain le fixaient, amusés, mais avec quelque chose d'autre, une expression que Dean n'avait d'habitude que pour Sam et qui le fit tiquer tandis qu'un incompréhensible sentiment de bonheur envahissait sa grâce.

Puis Dean lui sourit en se retournant brièvement vers lui.

\- Euh, Cass, tu sais utiliser un extincteur ?...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Voila pour ce mois ci.**

 **Le mois prochain on change radicalement de thème, d'ambiance et de rating, enfin si je reste sur mon idée parce que ce n'est pas encore écrit. Alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse. ;)  
**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. AOUT: Chaleur

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici mon OS du mois d'août**

 **Bon, je l'ai écrit à une époque où il faisait beaucoup plus chaud chez moi qu'en ce moment, parce que là, c'est plutôt l'automne. Voire l'hiver. Genre soupe et bouillotte depuis une semaine. Sauf aujourd'hui où le soleil repointe enfin son nez.**

 **Et chez vous il fait quel temps ?**

 **.**

 **Mais en fait en relisant ce petit texte, je me suis dit qu'il convenait à toutes les météos, finalement.**

 **Parce que si vous avez froid, certains passages risquent de vous réchauffer un peu. Et si vous avez chaud quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche.**

 **C'est un PWP, je n'en avais pas encore écrit, alors j'ai voulu essayer. Vous voila prévenus, vous savez ce que vous allez lire.**

.

 **Bon allez, je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

 **Ah si quand même, c'est un rating M, mais ça vous l'aviez compris tous seuls.**

.

 **Amusez vous bien... ;)**

.

.

Il devait bien faire au moins 40 degrés dans la chambre miteuse de ce motel paumé au milieu de nulle part, dans lequel les frères Winchester s'étaient arrêtés.

Dean essuya d'un revers de la main, la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe et s'approcha du boîtier de commande de la climatisation vers le lit.

Il appuya sur le bouton de mise en route sans grand espoir et comme il s'y attendait rien ne se passa. Évidement la clim était en panne, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle sinon.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et grimaça en regardant la bouteille à moitié vide dans sa main. Elle était tiède. Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné ce soir.

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de dormir en attendant que Sam ne rentre et qu'ils repartent le lendemain vers le bunker qui, lui, était climatisé, mais un seul coup d'œil au lit une place de cette chambre double l'en dissuada. Un matelas trop mou, des draps à la propreté douteuse, ça, il avait l'habitude. Mais avec cette chaleur à crever, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil.

Et pourtant il était claqué. Le nid de vampire qui écumait la région avait été plus dur que prévu à exterminer. Les suceurs de sang avaient pris des humains comme garde-manger sur pattes et accessoirement comme bouclier. Ca aussi ils l'avaient déjà vu, mais ce qui les avait davantage surpris, c'était de voir deux de ces humains vouloir protéger leurs tortionnaires. Du coup Sam et lui n'avaient pas pu foncer dans le tas en tranchant dans le vif, comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Ils avaient dû se battre contre les sangsues _et_ leurs alliés humains, tout en mettant les autres à l'abri. Dean secoua la tête en soupirant.

 _Vraiment les humains sont barges !_

Ou c'était alors le syndrome de Stockholm.

En tout cas l'effet de surprise sur lequel ils comptaient pour décapiter un maximum de vampires pendant leur sommeil avait bien failli se retourner contre eux. Mais ils y étaient arrivés. Il les avait tous eu, et sans que les humains ne soient blessés ou en tout cas le moins possible. Ceux qui les avaient attaqués auraient sûrement besoin d'un bon dentiste. Non mais fallait pas déconner quand même !

.

Dean reposa sa bière à présent presque aussi chaude que l'ambiance de la pièce sur la petite table de la kitchenette. S'il ne parvenait pas à se rafraîchir un peu, il allait se lyophiliser sur place.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faisait Sam.

Son frangin lui avait proposé de rentrer au motel pendant que lui finirait de nettoyer le nid après leur passage. Enfin nettoyer était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait juste de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé de compromettant derrière eux, d'effacer leurs empreintes et de ramasser tout leur matériel, enfin bref faire en sorte que rien ne puisse faire remonter les autorités jusqu'à eux lorsqu'ils trouveraient les cadavres sans se douter que ces corps décapités n'avaient rien d'humains.  
Dean avait été vraiment reconnaissant à son frangin de bien vouloir se charger seul du boulot pour une fois. Sam tenait vraiment mieux la chaleur que lui.

.

Soudain un éclair de génie traversa son esprit surchauffé.

Une douche.

Oh oui, une bonne douche froide!

Dean imaginait déjà la fraîcheur du jet sur sa peau moite et en frissonna d'anticipation. Ca c'était une bonne idée!

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, se déshabilla. Étonnement pour le niveau plus que limite du motel, la douche à l'italienne semblait potable, propre et extrêmement attirante par cette canicule.

Dean régla la température de l'eau sur le plus froid possible et lorsque le jet frais tomba sur son corps, il ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir.

\- Hummmm, oui !

L'eau n'était peut être pas aussi froide qu'il l'aurait souhaité, la chaleur de ce mois d'août devait être rentrée même dans le sol et chauffer l'eau directement dans les canalisations, mais le contraste entre l'étuve de la chambre et la fraîcheur relative de la douche lui faisait quand même un bien fou.

Les deux mains posées à plat sur le mur carrelé, dos à la porte, Dean restait là, immobile, la tête baissée, les bras tendus devant lui et les yeux clos appréciant les sensations agréables que l'eau lui procurait en s'abattant sur son crane puis ruisselant sur son tout corps.

Bon sang que ça faisait du bien!

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la fièvre qui avait semblé s'être emparée de son corps céda du terrain. Il releva le visage et accueilli comme une bénédiction le martellement des gouttes fraîches sur sa peau. Il rouvrit les yeux et avisa le flacon de gel douche posé sur la tablette à sa droite. C'était le sien, un produit deux en un pour les cheveux et le corps. Pas comme toute la panoplie dont Sam avait besoin. Dean haussa les sourcils en soupirant, son frangin avait plus de produits différents qu'une nana.

Dean saisit la bouteille, déposa une quantité généreuse de gel au creux de sa main et commença à se savonner les cheveux puis le torse. Il se recula du jet le temps de faire mousser le produit sur tout son corps puis s'avança de nouveau en poussant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le jet plus froid, toucha sa peau. Il avait dû utiliser toute l'eau contenue dans les tuyaux, maintenant celle qui lui arrivait devait venir de plus loin et était nettement plus froide.

Instantanément sa peau se recouvrit de chair de poule à cause du contraste thermique. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Oh putain oui !

.

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre mais la tête sous le jet maintenant glacé, Dean n'y prêta pas attention.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un corps se plaqua sans prévenir contre son dos.

En un dixième de seconde, ses réflexes de chasseurs prirent le dessus. Il se tendit, ouvrit les yeux, en avisant ses affaires et donc ses armes restées sur une chaise vers la porte de la salle de bain, évaluant ses chances de parvenir à les saisir avant que son assaillant n'arrive à l'immobiliser.

\- Hello Dean.

Un dixième de seconde seulement car le dixième suivant, en entendant la voix chaude si familière, il réalisa que non, ce n'était pas un monstre qui était venu l'attaquer, mais Castiel qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce, l'ange qui était entré dans sa vie depuis bien des années maintenant, qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les façons possibles, ramené de l'enfer, celui qui avait été son ami fidèle avant de devenir son amant bien plus tard quand il avait enfin, après tant d'hésitations et de doutes, ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments réciproques qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis presque toujours.

La seconde suivante Dean s'appuyait contre le corps chaud, en sentant des lèvres douces venir se poser dans son cou.

\- Tu devrais éviter de faire ça. Dit il avec un sourire dans la voix. Un jour je vais te flinguer si tu me surprends comme ça.

L'ange le retourna dans ses bras et Dean put voir son regard amusé.

\- C'est pas grave, je survivrai.

Les lèvres minces et roses de l'être céleste se posèrent sur celles plus charnues du chasseur qui les entrouvrit lorsque la langue angélique passa doucement sur elles, quémandant le passage. Dean passa ses mains autours de l'ange, l'attirant à lui, frottant son érection naissante et parfaitement visible sur les vêtements trempés que Castiel n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer.

Le baiser d'abord léger devint plus fougueux, plus exigeant.

\- Tu sais qu'on se fout à poils habituellement pour se doucher, Cass ? Demanda Dean en souriant contre la bouche qui le dévorait toujours.

\- Pas eu le temps. Je t'ai entendu gémir et je ne voulais pas que tu commences sans moi.

D'un claquement de doigts l'ange fit disparaître tout ce qui le recouvrait et Dean sursauta de nouveau en sentant la peau subitement nue contre la sienne. Bon sang, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il grogna mi approbateur, mi déçu.

\- Super pratique. Mais un peu dommage aussi. J'aurais adoré te déshabiller... avec les dents.

Castiel gronda d'excitation lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots et leur signification sembla se répercuter directement dans une certaine partie de son anatomie qui tressauta.

Dean le contourna lentement, félin, et alla plaquer son torse contre son dos, exposant l'ange à son tour au jet d'eau froide.

Il prit de nouveau le gel douche et se mit à savonner le dos de Castiel qui se laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos, perdu dans les sensations délicieuses que lui procuraient déjà les mains de son amant. Elles descendaient à présent sur ses fesses, remontaient sur ses épaules, puis se faufilaient de chaque côté de son torse, sur son ventre puis plus bas. C'est lui maintenant qui se tenait bras tendus, mains posées à plat contre le carrelage de la douche, sous le jet rafraîchissant, exactement dans la position qui avait été celle de Dean quelques minutes auparavant.

Le chasseur se détacha du corps de l'ange et recula d'un pas pour admirer les épaules larges, le dos finement musclé, les fesses fermes sur lesquelles la mousse glissait lentement. Il fit courir deux doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Castiel qui se cambra davantage sous la sensation, descendit sur ses fesses, puis entre elles, suivant le sillon qui les séparaient pour aller s'emparer des testicules de Castiel qu'il malaxa doucement. L'ange écarta les jambes par réflexes en se cambrant de plaisir sous ce premier toucher intime. Dean le relâcha alors, provoquant un grognement de frustration, et revint se plaquer contre son dos, embrassant la nuque offerte pour se faire pardonner et Castiel, indulgent, tourna son visage pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres de Dean. Il s'en empara de nouveau, tandis que son bras partait en arrière, s'agrippant aux cheveux courts de son amant, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne reculerait pas, bien que rien dans son attitude n'aurait pu laisser supposer qu'il en ait la moindre envie.

Mettant fin au baiser, Castiel se retourna brusquement. Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre emprisonnant leurs désirs. Les lèvres se dévoraient avec fougue, presque avec violence, tandis que les mains partaient à l'assaut de la peau offerte.

Dean écarta légèrement les jambes pour que Castiel se rapproche encore, une cuisse de l'ange passa entre les siennes, leurs deux corps semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre par autant de contact, comme si ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un.

Castiel se mit à onduler du bassin, accentuant encore la friction de leurs deux sexes dressés emprisonnés entre leurs ventres.

Dean gémit sans pouvoir, ni d'ailleurs vouloir, s'en empêcher

\- Tu vois, comment est ce que je pouvais résister à un son comme celui là. Dit Castiel à son oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

Dean se mit à rire doucement, mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Castiel se laisser tomber devant lui, à genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette vision avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Lui, simple mortel, âme damnée, brisée, torturée en enfer, indigne de tant de façons, debout alors qu'un être céleste magnifique de puissance et de grâce se trouvait à genoux devant lui. Il déglutit avec difficultés tandis que Castiel saisissait son membre tendu et en approchait ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'ange l'engloutit sans préambule dans son antre chaude et humide, Dean se cambra de plaisir et dû se retenir des deux mains aux murs pour ne pas tomber, les jambes déjà flageolantes. Il les écarta un peu plus pour faire de la place à Castiel qui allait et venait déjà à un rythme effréné sur son membre, massant ses testicules de sa main gauche tandis que la droite tenait son sexe fermement pendant qu'il l'aspirait avec force entre ses lèvres habiles. Il ne s'y serait pas pris différemment si s'était donné pour mission de le faire jouir dans la seconde.

\- Cass, attends...

Dean passa la main dans les cheveux noirs trempés, descendit sur la joue qu'il sentit se creuser puis se remplir au rythme de son propre membre qui allait et venait dans la bouche de l'ange. Cette sensation l'excita et le rendit plus dur encore.

C'est à peine si il sentit la main qui se déplaça de ses testicules vers une partie encore plus intime de son anatomie et qui se mit à caresser une de ses fesses, avant de s'insérer dans le sillon entre les deux globes de chair. Puis le doigt vint caresser doucement son entrée et s'y faufila d'abord d'une phalange puis tout entier, rejoint par un second au bout de quelques minutes.

L'eau n'était pas le meilleur des lubrifiants, mais les exquises sensations que Castiel lui procuraient éclipsaient complètement la très légère brûlure que Dean ressentit à l'introduction d'un troisième doigt dans son anneau de chair.

Et lorsque, perdu dans les vagues brûlantes qui l'assaillaient, boule de plaisir gémissante sous la caresse experte des doigts de Castiel dans son intimité et de ses lèvres chaudes sur son membre au supplice, Dean parvint dans un effort titanesque à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour tomber directement dans les deux orbes bleues qui le fixaient sans ciller. Dean ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise à cette vision qui dépassait en luxure et en beauté, tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Il recula d'un pas, entraînant son amant avec lui, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur froid et qu'il puisse s'y appuyer, libérant ainsi son autre main qui alla rejoindre la première sur le visage de son ange.

Dean n'imposait rien, il se laissait aller, sans rien perdre des mouvements de la tête de Castiel, ses deux mains simplement posées sur les joues de l'être céleste qui le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, le visage relevé vers lui sans aucune gêne apparente.

Oh que Castiel était beau ! Même ainsi il était lui, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans aucune retenue, entier, fier et magnifique, même à genoux avec son membre qui allait et venait entre ses lèvres à présent écarlates.

Et plus encore que les sensations qui embrasaient son corps tout entier, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir depuis sa prostate stimulée et son membre délicieusement malmené jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils, c'est cette vision incroyable qui fit éclater Dean dans un orgasme brûlant, tout son corps se tendant tandis que sa semence se rependait entre les lèvres douces.

.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira à la vitesse de l'éclair de la bienheureuse béatitude post orgasmique qui l'avait pourtant englouti.

 _Oh putain, Sam est rentré!_

Immédiatement, Dean rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir fermé, pour constater que la porte de la salle de bain était restée ouverte. Et si lui pouvait voir de sa place la porte d'entrée s'entrebâiller, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sam, même si il était parfaitement au courant de la nature exacte de la relation entre le chasseur et l'ange, lorsqu'il pénétrerait dans la pièce, tomberait directement sur un spectacle qu'il n'aurait vraiment jamais voulu voir.

\- Cass... Dans un murmure paniqué.

L'ange se retourna et avant que Dean n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, tout son environnement se brouilla. Il fut pris d'un vertige et sentit soudainement sous son dos la douceur et la fraîcheur de draps propres et réalisa qu'il était maintenant allongé sur un matelas moelleux dans une toute autre pièce.

Lorsque sa vision floue s'éclaircit, Dean constata qu'effectivement, il se trouvait dans un lit gigantesque d'un blanc immaculé, dans la chambre chaleureuse d'un probable chalet de montagne, si ses déductions étaient exactes au vu des murs de bois brut, et de la décoration rustique bien que raffiné de la pièce. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il aperçut un feu de cheminée qui crépitait et se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien être assez dingue pour allumer un feu par une chaleur pareille. Puis il réalisa que la température de la pièce était douce et pas étouffante comme celle qu'il venait de quitter, et lorsque de sa place il regarda par la large porte-fenêtre qui occupait tout un pan de mur devant lui, il eut la surprise de voir de la neige tomber à gros flocons.

\- Cass, on est où ?

L'ange vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis fit de même sur ses joues, son front, et revint sur les lèvres encore entrouvertes dans une expression de surprise.

\- C'est important ?

Puis il redescendit le long du corps du chasseur et écarta les jambes de Dean, pour reprendre ses caresses intimes un instant interrompues.

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange et le repoussa en douceur.

\- Mais regarde, Cass, il neige !

Bien que frustré, Castiel ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le ton enthousiaste, presque enfantin avec lequel Dean avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

Le gratifiant d'un baiser rapide, Dean repoussa son amant qui en eut une moue offusquée et se leva du lit. Il s'approcha de la baie vitré, nu comme un ver, tournant le dos à Castiel qui s'assit dans le lit pour le regarder s'extasier devant le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant lui.

\- Putain, viens voir !

Sous ses yeux se trouvaient des hectares de nature sauvage préservée, recouverte d'un manteau blanc épais. Des arbres centenaires s'élevaient, seules taches de couleur sombre, aux branches pourtant alourdies de neiges, dans ce paysage immaculé.

Dean posa les mains sur la vitre froide.

\- Viens soir Cass, c'est magnifique. Répéta t'il toujours aussi enthousiaste.

\- Ce que je contemple n'est pas mal non plus. Répondit Castiel de sa voix chaude.

Surpris, Dean se retourna, pour voir Castiel, étendu, nu sur le lit et qui se caressait langoureusement en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il sourit à cette vision de pure luxure.

\- Mais dis moi... est ce que les anges ne sont pas censés être des modèles de vertu, purs et chastes ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté avec cet air si sérieux qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à une question complexe.

\- Alors je ne dois pas être un ange.

Dean revint vers le lit et s'approcha à quatre pattes de Castiel qui le regardait avec des yeux gourmand

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es _mon_ ange.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, Dean retira la main de Castiel de son sexe et la remplaça par la sienne.

\- Où en étions nous déjà, avant que Sam ne débarque? Demanda le chasseur d'une voix suggestive. Je ne me souviens plus très bien.

Sans prévenir Castiel le bascula sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes puis se pencha pour venir l'embrasser sauvagement. Puis il se recula sur le matelas, prit les jambes de Dean qu'il plaça sur ses épaules.

\- Et là, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le chasseur releva la tête et se cala avec des oreillers pour regarder Castiel avancer deux doigts vers son intimité exposée. Il s'attendait à ressentir la brûlure de la pénétration sans lubrifiant, mais il n'en fut rien. Ce fut au contraire une délicieuse sensation humide et froide qui se fit sentir lorsque l'ange massa son anneau de chair avant d'y faire pénétrer son doigt.

\- Pratique ça aussi. Mais est ce qu'il y a pas une loi qui vous interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs pour ce genre de choses. Demanda encore Dean taquin.

\- Dean, la ferme ! Ordonna Castiel d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Le chasseur se mit à rire, puis se cambra lorsque les doigts atteignirent en lui un point terriblement sensible qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, étendu sur le dos, cambré, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers moelleux, il réalisa que le plafond de la chambre n'était qu'un miroir gigantesque qui lui renvoyait l'image de leurs deux corps nus, lui allongé offert et Castiel agenouillé entre ses jambes, la main entre ses fesses. Cette vision de lui, les jambes écartées de la plus indécente des façons, les mollets posés sur les épaules de l'ange le crispa. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et sentit la chaleur de la honte envahir son visage. Castiel le sentit se tendre et suivit son regard, puis lorsqu'il reporta les yeux sur Dean, il lui sourit.

\- Est ce que tu te vois, comme moi je te vois ? Lui demanda t'il avec une infinie tendresse et presque comme de l'adoration dans la voix.

Dean ne put retenir un rire nerveux et gêné.

\- Euh, ouais... et c'est bien un peu ça le problème. En détournant son visage de son reflet dans le miroir.

Castiel retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Dean et reposa ses jambes repliées sur le matelas, rampant sur son corps jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Repris l'être céleste. Si tu voyais ce que je vois, tu n'aurais pas honte de toi, tu te trouverais magnifique.

\- Cass... En se sentant rougir plus encore.

Mais avant que Dean ne puisse finir la phrase qu'il avait commencée sans savoir comment il allait la terminer, il sentit le membre de Castiel pénétrer son intimité. Il se cambra sous la sensation de cette intrusion inattendue à ce moment là.

\- Nous sommes magnifiques. Continua Castiel tandis qu'il pénétrait lentement le corps de son amant qui retenait son souffle. Ce que nous faisons est magnifique.

Castiel s'immobilisa un instant, venant déposer une myriade de baiser sur le visage tendu.

Puis il se retira très lentement, juste de quelques centimètres, sans ressortir de l'antre chaude et étroite, puis s'y réenfonça, tout aussi doucement, en murmurant à l'oreille de Dean à quel point son âme était belle et vertueuse.

Les mouvements d'abord lents se firent plus rapide puis plus amples. Castiel se redressa sur les bras, se maintenant en suspension au dessus du corps de Dean qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, préférant mille fois se perdre dans la beauté des saphirs qui lui faisaient face et lui renvoyait une image de lui même infiniment plus belle et rassurante que celle du miroir.

\- Cass...

\- Oui, Dean, dis moi.

\- Je ...

Dean posa une main sur le visage de l'ange, et tandis que ses jambes étaient toujours enroulées autours des hanches de Castiel dont le membre en lui allait et venait, lui faisant voir des étoiles, il la glissa sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à redescendre vers lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, simple caresse, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime Cass. Dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

L'ange se redressa et son sourire illumina la pièce, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière bleuté qui émana à cet instant de son être et les enveloppa tout entiers.

Dean douta de ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un pur produit de son imagination, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant la sensation de chaleur et de douceur qui se coula dans ses veines était, elle, bien réelle.

Dean gémit de plaisir lorsque la main de Castiel vint se poser sur son membre de nouveau dur.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Dean, depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur ton âme.

.

Le reste ne fut plus que caresses, gémissements et baisers.

Le bruit de la chair tendue glissant dans l'antre lubrifiée, et le claquement de la peau contre la peau aurait pu paraître obscène à tout observateur étranger qui aurait été présent pour l'entendre, et pourtant la tendresse et la douceur qui enveloppaient ces deux être sublimaient cet acte primal, le rendant l'expression la plus pure de l'amour.

L'amour d'un ange pour un homme.

L'amour de deux hommes qui s'unissaient sans se préoccuper à cet instant de quoi demain serait fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus que leurs deux corps imbriqués qui auraient voulu ne faire qu'un pour toujours, que le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement et l'amour qu'ils en recevaient.

Dean se tendit alors que Castiel frappait une nouvelle fois ce point si sensible en lui et la décharge qui parcourut tout son corps combinée aux délicieuses sensations que la main experte de Castiel lui prodiguait eut raison de sa résistance et il se cambra, les mains agrippées aux draps, les jointures blanchies sous l'effort, alors que de longs jets nacrés venaient maculer son ventre et la main de son ange.

Perdu dans les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient, il put quand même sentir Castiel se redresser, lui relever les jambes et le posséder avec plus de force encore, accentuant et prolongeant ses propres sensations, tandis que l'ange poussait en gémissant dans son intimité hypersensible et à présent resserrée.

Puis, dans un cri de jouissance, Castiel se déversa à son tour en son amant, le corps tendu, le visage relevé vers le ciel, tandis que la lueur bleutée qui les entourait toujours culminait, presque éblouissante, puis diminuait lentement en un faible halo pour finalement disparaître

Essoufflé, Castiel, embrassa la jambe droite de Dean qu'il maintenait toujours relevée avant de replacer ses membres courbaturés sur les draps puis de se laisser retomber aux côtés du chasseur qui le regardait en souriant béatement.

\- Alors là, Cass... haleta le chasseur,... on peut dire que c'est la putain de meilleure douche que j'ai jamais prise!

Il passa une main derrière sa tête et relevant les yeux vers le plafond, contempla cette fois sans honte le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait de leurs deux corps nus alanguis sur les draps. Il sourit simplement. Il était bien. Il avait encore parfois du mal à s'en persuader mais ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne pouvait pas être mal.

C'était bon, C'était beau.

C'est un ange qui le lui avait dit, alors ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

\- Euh... Cass...

L'ange se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Tu crois que ce serait vraiment abuser de tes pouvoirs d'emplumé de faire apparaître des vêtements d'hiver pour qu'on puisse sortir dans la neige. Pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes. Je voudrais pas que Sam s'inquiète, ça fait un moment qu'on est parti.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel claqua des doigts et des vêtements chauds apparurent sur le lit. Il sourit à Dean qui commençait déjà à s'habiller, puis ouvrit la baie vitrée et fit une boule avec la neige qui se trouvait sur le bord de la fenêtre et la lança sur Castiel torse nu, qui n'avait encore enfilé que son pantalon.

\- Un ange, ça peut pas s'enrhumer, si ?

Le dit ange se retrouva entièrement habille en une seconde, alors que la suivante, il se précipitait sur Dean et le plaquait dans la poudreuse.

Dean roula sur le côté, et lorsqu'il fut allongé de tout son long dans la neige, il ouvrit grand ses bras et ses jambes, dessinant la silhouette d'un ange dans la neige. Il dévisagea Castiel puis regarda de nouveau la trace sur le sol et dessina une petite auréole au-dessus de la tête de la silhouette blanche.

\- Voilà, comme ça c'est très ressemblant.

C'était idiot, c'était puéril, mais il était heureux, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé si souvent. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Dean se retourna vers Castiel qui le contemplait comme on regarde une merveille et en fut presque gêné.

\- Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Sam va vraiment s'inquiéter.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Dean, nous avons tout notre temps. J'ai laissé un petit mot à Sam. " Dean et moi sommes partis copuler dans les Alpes". Tu vois, il ne s'inquiétera pas du tout. Nous pouvons rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

\- Les Alpes ? Nous sommes en France ?

Puis Dean s'assit tandis que les mots prononcés par l'ange faisaient chemin dans son esprit embrumé et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils jaugeant la possibilité que l'être céleste puisse plaisanter, mais Castiel semblait mortellement sérieux.

\- Euh Cass, sans blague, tu lui as pas écrit ça, j'espère.

\- Mais enfin Dean, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je nous emmène sans prévenir ton frère. C'était la moindre des choses que de lui dire que nous...

\- Tu lui as pas écrit qu'on allait baiser ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire en coin purement démoniaque lorsqu'il constitua une nouvelle boule et la balança au visage d'un Dean écarlate et totalement éberlué.

\- Ca, tu ne le sauras que lorsque nous rentrerons. Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir partir tout de suite ?

Dean hésita en s'essuyant le visage, imaginant en rougissant le visage ahuri de son frère lorsqu'il avait dû lire le message. Puis le regard de pure malice que lui lança Castiel eut raison de ses doutes.

\- Oh et puis merde. Il s'en remettra.

Et il se rua sur l'ange, un paquet de neige dans sa main droite, lui fourrant la masse gelée et fondante dans le cou tandis que Castiel tentait sans succès de le repousser.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

.

.

Dans la chambre de motel, Sam fixait une nouvelle fois la feuille qu'il avait trouvée sur son lit en entrant dans la pièce deux heures auparavant et il se mit à rire, gêné.

C'était tout Castiel ça.

Mais à l'occasion, il faudrait quand même que son frangin explique à l'ange certains usages humains. Et d'ailleurs Sam aurait bien voulu être une petite souris pour assister à la dite conversation. Puis il grimaça lorsque son imagination lui laissa entrevoir les images qui découleraient forcement d'une telle explication. Finalement, non, mauvaise idée, il préférait largement ne pas y assister. Mais il demanderait quand même à Dean de parler à Cass. Il y avait des choses qui ne se disaient pas quand même, pensa t'il en relisant le petit mot écrit par l'ange.

Sam grimaça de nouveau en relisant les termes employés.

"Copuler", non mais sans blague ?

Mais les Alpes, hum... bon sang, son frangin avait quand même de la chance. Au moins là bas, il devait faire moins chaud qu'ici.

Il grimaça de nouveau lorsque des images de vitres embuées s'imposèrent à son esprit.

 _Moins chaud ... ou pas d'ailleurs._

Fichue d'imagination débordante !

.

Sam saisit la télécommande de la télévision et alluma le poste bien décidé à chasser au plus vite les images plus que dérangeantes qui avaient envahi son esprit.

" Venez skier dans les Alpes françaises, terre vierge, contrée sauvage..." commença la voix off qui commentait la publicité sur laquelle il venait de tomber.

Sam se mit à rire et éteignit le poste de télévision. Il fronça le nez en sentait l'odeur âcre qui lui parvint lorsqu'il avait levé le bras. Il avait quand même bien transpiré tout à l'heure dans ce nid de vampires. Il haussa les épaules, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Bon allez, une bonne douche et au lit !

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans son dos...

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **Et voilà, à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez à présent. Dean et Castiel qui reviennent de leur petite escapade montagnarde ou alors (mon option favorite), qu'un autre ange... ou pourquoi pas un archange soit venu tenir compagnie à notre pauvre Sam esseulé.**

 **A chacun sa version... ;)**

.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, réchauffé ou rafraîchi selon ce dont vous aviez besoin.**

 **A bientôt peut être...**

 **.**


	6. SEPTEMBRE: 18 septembre 2008

**Bonjour les amis, voici l'OS de septembre.**

 **Je préfère prévenir, il est plutôt sombre, du moins dans sa première moitié, alors que je classe "M".**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

 **.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Alors Bill, encore de service ? Comment va la famille, les gosses ?

Le démon entra dans la cellule de Dean et sans lui prêter la moindre attention, détacha du mur la chaine qui l'y maintenait attaché.

\- Allez, dis moi quel jour on est. Quel mois au moins ? Insista t'il devant le silence de son interlocuteur. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je sache la date ? ... Non ? Alors juste l'année ? ... Il fait quel temps là haut ?

Dean eut un rire grinçant, mais continua d'avancer dans le couloir sombre et crasseux derrière son geôlier.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, t'es pas un bavard toi.

Le démon qui le précédait tira d'un coup sec sur la chaine reliée à celle qu'il portait aux mains et aux pieds, manquant de peu de le faire s'étaler sur le sol.

\- Avance! Lui cracha t'il d'un air mauvais.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. T'inquiète pas, ils vont pas commencer sans moi.

Le ton se voulait désinvolte, mais Dean savait qu'il ne trompait personne, pas même lui.

En réalité, la peur, la vraie, lui vrillait les tripes bien au delà de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avouer.

\- Et c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

Là était la grande question.

Celle qu'il posait chaque jour quand on venait l'extirper de sa cellule glauque.

Torturer ou être torturé ?

Dean ne savait jamais à l'avance ce qu'Alastair avait prévu pour lui. C'était surement beaucoup plus amusant de le laisser mariner.

.

Le regard plein de haine et de cruauté que lui lança le démon augmenta encore son angoisse, mais ne le renseigna aucunement. De toute façon ces salopards prenaient autant leur pied à le massacrer qu'à lui ordonner de le faire à d'autres.

.

Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était en enfer. Il savait juste que ça faisait longtemps. Très longtemps. Trois ou quatre éternités au moins, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il avait.

Et qu'il avait résisté aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu.

Mais qu'il avait fini par craquer.

Dean s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier et son estomac se révulsa une nouvelle fois à ce souvenir.

C'était juste après une séance particulièrement horrible, et Alastair s'était approché de lui et avait redressé son visage ensanglanté, approchant le sien à seulement quelques centimètres pour lui poser la sempiternelle question:

\- Alors Dean. Veux tu que tout ceci s'arrête ? Tu n'as qu'à le demander et je te détache. Tu sais bien ce que tu as à dire, n'est ce pas ? Juste un petit mot et tu cesseras de souffrir. Acceptes tu de torturer à ton tour ?

Mais, sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce jour là avait été la fois de trop. Dean avait pourtant tout supporté, tout enduré jusque ici, hurlant sa souffrance bien au delà de ce qui aurait brisé n'importe quel autre être humain. Mais pour la première fois, à ce moment là, il avait envisagé d'accepter. Et Alastair n'avait pas manqué la micro seconde d'hésitation qui était passée dans son regard avant que Dean ne lui réponde d'aller se faire foutre.

L'expression sur le visage du démon était passée de purement sadique à triomphante. Il avait relevé un coin de sa bouche en ce qui se voulait surement être un sourire mais n'était qu'une moue perverse.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui avait demandé l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.

Dean avait dégluti lorsqu'il l'avait vu se retourner, s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis se saisir d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

Alastair s'était alors rapproché de lui et avait levé vers son visage, le morceau de fer rougi. Il l'avait successivement passé devant son œil gauche, puis son œil droit, faisant couler et sécher instantanément les larmes de sa victime sous l'intense chaleur.

Dean avait bien tenté de fermer les yeux, mais Alastair lui avait ouvert l'œil droit en tirant sur sa paupière supérieure, tellement fort qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer.

\- Vraiment, vraiment sûr ?

La pointe du tisonnier n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa pupille. Sa vision était déjà en train de s'altérer de ce côté là, car même encore intacte sa cornée commençait à s'opacifier sous la brulure. Dans un flash, Dean s'était souvenu de la panique qu'il avait ressenti la première fois où Alastair lui avait crevé les yeux. Au-delà même de la douleur insoutenable, devenir aveugle était la pire angoisse qu'il avait imaginée jusque là, même si il avait eu largement le temps d'expérimenter pire depuis. Mais ne plus voir, ne plus pouvoir les voir eux, ce qu'ils préparaient, ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, cela démultipliait encore l'angoisse de l'anticipation de la torture.

Sauf que depuis le temps, Dean avait compris comment ça marchait en enfer. Chaque jour, on l'extirpait de sa cellule pour l'emmener dans la salle de torture. Chaque jour Alastair, en personne le plus souvent, lui faisaient subir les pires atrocités que son esprit démoniaque pouvait bien inventer, et chaque soir quel que soit l'état de son corps mutilé, lorsqu'il réintégrerait sa cellule, il était de nouveau intact.

Une chance ?

Assurément oui.

Mais pour ses bourreaux. Certainement pas pour lui.

Parce que comme ça, le lendemain, ils pouvaient recommencer à s'amuser de nouveau avec un corps tout neuf à leur disposition. Et si Dean avait espéré le premier jour qu'une fois mort, la douleur n'aurait rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait ressentir de son vivant, et bien, il avait vite compris combien il avait eu raison. Cela n'avait effectivement rien à voir, c'était pire, mille fois pire, parce que sans fin.

Comment pouvait il sentir les brulures, les écorchures, les entailles alors qu'il n'avait même plus de corps ? Et était-ce seulement le cas en fait ? Parce que quand il levait sa main devant ses yeux, elle lui semblait bien réelle, concrète et solide. Tout comme quand les démons lui avaient brisé chaque os de cette même main un par un avant d'attaquer la seconde et le reste de son corps.

Non, être mort ne préservait de rien.

Quelle putain de vie de merde.

Et de mort de merde.

Sa seule et unique consolation, le seul espoir auquel il se raccrochait désespérément depuis toutes ces années, c'était que son sacrifice avait sauvé Sam. Grace au pacte qu'il avait fait avec ce démon, son petit frère était revenu d'entre les morts. Et même si il devait vivre sans lui, Dean espérait que Sam avait réussi à se fabriquer une belle vie. Une vie comme il l'avait toujours désirée.

.

\- Donc tu es sûr. Avait redemandé Alastair avec un sourire presque désolé.

Et alors que Dean s'attendait à ressentir l'atroce brulure et la souffrance de son œil transpercé, la lame s'était éloignée.

Etonnement d'abord, puis soulagement éphémère puisque la chair de sa joue sétait mise à grésiller lorsqu' Alastair y avait appliqué le tisonnier incandescent.

La douleur avait été fulgurante, aveuglante et Dean avait hurlé, comme il l'avait fait un milliard de fois auparavant.

\- Juste pour te donner un avant goût. Mais si tu es sûr...

Le tisonnier s'était de nouveau approché de son œil maintenu ouvert.

Dean avait tenté désespérément de tirer sur ses chaines, sans plus de succès que toutes les autres fois où il avait essayé en vain de se soustraire à la torture.

\- Attends ...

Juste un murmure à peine audible, mais la lame s'éloigna.

\- Dis le!

Dean savait ce qu'Alastair voulait entendre. Trois lettres. Trois putain de lettres que les démons et les anges attendaient de la part des humains qu'ils voulaient posséder de manière différente mais tout aussi perverse. Le _oui_ qui permettait à un ange de prendre possession de son vaisseau. Le _oui_ aussi qui signerait son accord et la perte de son âme déjà damnée mais qui deviendrait véritablement démoniaque lorsqu'il accepterait de torturer à son tour.

Le tisonnier s'était de nouveau fait menaçant.

\- DIS LE !

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il luttait. Dean avait bien tenté d'appeler à lui les images qui lui permettaient habituellement de tenir : Sam à ses côtés dans l'impala lorsqu'ils partaient sur une chasse. Ou alors Sam qui draguait une nana et qui en tombait amoureux et même qui fondait une famille. Et Dean n'avait même pas honte d'imaginer des trucs aussi mièvres parce que c'était ce que son frangin devait avoir fait. Son grand dadais de frangin qui voulait tant être normal.

Mais cette fois, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ces images ne lui avaient été d'aucun secours. Il était prisonnier de ce corps pourtant intangible mais carcan de tellement de souffrances qu'il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

\- Oui.

Moins qu'un murmure, à peine un souffle.

Le cri de victoire d'Alastair l'avait fait sursauter et il avait senti son âme se dechirer un peu plus. Parce que même si tout s'était arrêté ce jour là, la douleur, la torture, même si Bill l'avait juste ramené à sa cellule et qu'on ne lui avait même pas demandé de torturer sur le champ, Dean s'était senti mourir ce jour là, une deuxième fois, probablement la plus douloureuse.

.

Malgré son oui, il lui en avait fallu du temps, et bon nombre de menaces et de tortures supplémentaires pour passer de la parole à l'acte, mais il l'avait finalement fait.

Il les avait torturés à son tour, d'abord la mort dans l'âme, puis de plus en plus facilement. Enfin tout dépendait de qui l'on mettait en face de lui. Certains le méritaient et les découper ne lui posait presque plus de problèmes. Pour d'autres...

Dean ne savait jamais à l'avance si on l'emmenait pour être torturé, ce qui arrivait encore lorsqu'Alastair n'avait pas été satisfait de ses "performances" la veille ou si il voulait tout simplement s'amuser tout en rappelant à son élève les bases de son art et également à qui il appartenait. Ou si on l'emmenait pour torturer. Et dans ce cas torturer qui ?

.

.

Une nouvelle fois le démon tira sur la chaine, le ramenant brutalement au temps présent et à cette sempiternelle question.

Mais cette fois, perdu dans ses pensées, Dean ne parvint pas à se retenir à temps et il se retrouva sur les genoux.

\- DEBOUT !

Une nouvelle traction brula ses poignets entaillés. Il se releva en tirant lui aussi sur la chaine, juste pour l'emmerder un peu. Ridicule et pathétique revanche.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de déséquilibrer le démon et encore moins de le vaincre, il avait bien assez souvent essayé de s'enfuir au début. Maintenant il n'essayait même plus.

De rage, le démon le saisit à la gorge et le souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté apparente. Les pieds de Dean furent bientôt dans le vide et il suffoqua.

Là encore la pensée que c'était absurde passa dans son esprit. Un mort ne respirait pas. Et pourtant les points noir devant ses yeux, et la brulure dans ses poumons lui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

\- Si tu recommences, je te tue ! Compris ?

Le démon le relâcha et Dean tomba lourdement au sol, les deux mains sur sa gorge douloureuse, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Chiche. Croassa t'il quand il en fut capable.

Provoquer ainsi le démon était stupide et il le savait, mais parfois il se disait que c'était son seul espoir. Qu'une de ses séances finisse réellement par le tuer, ou qu'un de ses geôlier ne de décide à le faire.

Mais pouvait on tuer un mort ? Il aurait été assez heureux de le découvrir en fait.

.

Le démon tira encore une fois sur la chaine, apparemment bien décidé à le tracter au sol, si il ne se décidait pas à se remettre sur ses pieds. Dean le fit malgré tout et recommença à le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Dean sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir un peu plus.

Soit le chevalet serait vide et ce serait lui le supplicié. Soit il y aurait quelqu'un de suspendu et il serait le bourreau.

Et il savait parfaitement quelle option il aurait choisie si on lui avait posé la question. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait dit ce premier _oui_ , il l'avait renouvelé à chaque fois qu'Alastair lui avait reposé la question.

Pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus être celui qui hurlait sous la lame de rasoir.

.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Personne.

Et Dean comprit sur le champ. Surtout quand il vit le regard sauvage et cruel de son geôlier.

\- C'est mon tour aujourd'hui.

Celui qu'il avait baptisé Bill sans trop savoir pourquoi, n'était jusqu'ici qu'un sous fifre qui n'avait même jamais eu le droit d'assister à ses séances. Pour son plus grand regret d'ailleurs. Il n'était là que pour le conduire de sa cellule à la salle de torture et Dean avait très souvent vu la frustration dans ses yeux lorsqu'il quittait la pièce. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient l'éclat de la vengeance.

\- Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends. Alastair est trop occupé aujourd'hui pour venir s'occuper de toi en personne, mais il m'a dit que tu méritais une petite leçon. Il t'a trouvé trop doux, hier, avec cette petite gamine géniarde.

.

Le démon l'entraina d'une poigne implacable vers le chevalet. D'un mouvement de la main, les chaines commencèrent à se tendre d'elles même et à s'enrouler autour des montants de bois et de ses membres, les liant intimement. Dean se retrouva de nouveau dans cette position si familière, écartelé, bras et jambe immobilisés.

Le démon s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos. Lentement, il passa en revue les instruments déposés sur la table métallique.

Oh Dean les connaissaient tous, intimement, leur nom, leur aspect, leur usage et la douleur qu'ils pouvaient provoquer. Il était devenu un expert avec le temps, Alastair y avait veillé.

.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi je vais pouvoir commencer. Lui dit le démon en approchant la table et lui faisant face. Une suggestion ?

Dean le vit passer les doigts devant chaque instrument, lentement, savourant l'instant, le fixant pour guetter ses réactions. Il s'arrêta sur un petit crochet métallique.

 _Oh, non pas celui là ..._

Ses yeux durent exprimer ce que ses lèvres scellées n'avaient pourtant pas laissé échapper car le sourire du démon s'agrandit.

\- Excellent choix.

Le démon souleva le petit objet qui semblait si inoffensif pourtant et le montra à Dean, le faisant jouer entre ses doigts.

\- Tu comprends, je dois me surpasser. Le maitre me donne ma chance aujourd'hui et je ne dois pas le décevoir. Alors tu vas être un très gentil garçon et tu vas hurler pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Le démon approcha le crochet de son oreille gauche et Dean ferma les yeux s'attendant à la douleur fulgurante qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à ressentir.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Bill tint toutes ses promesses et se surpassa effectivement. Dean n'était plus qu'une âme en lambeaux, brisée, qui avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se brisent. Maintenant il se contentait de gémir.

.

La porte métallique de la salle de torture se fracassa contre le mur de pierre et le bruit assourdissant fit rouvrir les yeux de Dean qui les gardait clos autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne plus voir l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage de Bill. Le sang qui coula sur ses paupières l'empêcha de bien distinguer l'être qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tout ce que Dean pouvait voir était une forme blanche, éblouissante et gigantesque, emplissant pratiquement tout l'espace libre devant eux.

La créature s'approcha encore du démon qui recula précipitamment contre le mur, renversant au passage la table et tous les instruments ensanglantés qu'elle portait.  
Dean essuya comme il put son visage contre son épaule, seul geste que ses membres maintenus écartelés par ses liens lui permettaient. Et il lorsqu'il le vit enfin il ne put y croire.

Un ange !

Bordel de merde, c'était un ange !

.

Dean n'en avait jamais vu, et une seconde encore auparavant il aurait juré que les anges n'existaient pas. Mais là la conclusion s'imposait comme une évidence, il le ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

La créature était magnifique, si lumineuse qu'il devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Bien qu'il se tienne encore à plusieurs mètres de lui, il pouvait sentir la puissance qui en émanait mais également la douceur et l'apaisement qui irradiait intentionnellement dans sa direction.

Le démon, lui, ne devait pas vraiment partager son avis car son visage n'exprimait qu'une terreur sans nom, qui augmenta encore lorsque la forme éblouissante s'approcha de lui. Il essaya de saisir un des instruments de torture dans une vaine tentative pour se défendre et menacer l'être céleste.

.

De sa place, Dean pu voir la grâce de l'ange se condenser, se contracter, devenir de plus en plus tangible et adopter une forme presque humaine, un corps aux contours flous faits de lumière, avec deux silhouettes d'ailes magnifiques à demi repliées dans son dos. L'ange tendit les doigts et lorsqu'ils effleurèrent le front du démon celui ci hurla alors que ses yeux semblaient fondre et que des étincelles rougeâtres sortaient de sa bouche et ses orbites creusés. Puis il retomba au sol, inerte, mort.

Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, l'ange se releva et s'approcha de Dean qui ferma les yeux attendant lui aussi son exécution, avec espoir.

Enfin!

Enfin tout allait s'arrêter. Il en aurait remercié l'ange si il avait encore pu parler.

Mais au lieu de la douleur ultime qui aurait dû mettre fin à sa non-existence, Dean ne ressentit qu'une douce chaleur l'envelopper, un sentiment de sécurité tel que seul l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère devait connaitre. Ses liens se dénouèrent d'eux même. Il se sentit tomber mais n'heurta jamais le sol.

Tout autour de lui l'environnement changea. Dean ignorait où il se trouvait à présent, mais peu lui importait, il n'était plus en enfer.

Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux, la crainte chevillée à l'âme que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion crée par son esprit torturé ou même un nouveau tourment inventé par Alastair comme la fois où il l'avait laissé s'échapper de sa cellule, courir des jours durant, dans les souterrains, à bout de souffle et même stupidement d'espoir, pour finalement alors qu'il pensait pousser l'ultime porte qui le mènerait à la liberté, se retrouver de nouveau dans la salle de torture où Alastair l'attendait un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Et pourtant Dean aurait pu jurer que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas une illusion. Ou alors si c'était le cas, il voulait s'y perdre pour l'éternité.

Tout était calme, blancheur et chaleur douce, ici.

Pas de cris, pas de sang ni de douleur. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage.

L'idée qu'il se trouvait en fait au centre de la grâce de l'ange s'imposa à son esprit. Et Dean su que c'était la réponse informulée de l'être céleste à la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui poser. Tout comme il sentit, au delà de ce cocon protecteur, toute la force et la puissance de cet être qui le protégeait, le portait en son sein et tentait de communiquer avec lui sans le blesser.

.

Il se rendit compte que la douleur avait cessé, que les plaies de son âme se refermaient une à une et que chaque cellule de ce corps qu'il ne possédait pourtant plus semblait vibrer d'énergie, se reconstituer et se remettre à sa place. Il se laissa couler un instant dans cette merveilleuse sensation presque dérouté de l'absence de souffrance, sa si fidèle compagne depuis si longtemps.

.

Mais lorsqu'il comprit que son âme elle même se mêlait à la grâce de l'ange, Dean paniqua. Il se sentit plus exposé que jamais à l'idée que quelqu'un sache et plus encore voit ce qu'il était devenu, ce qui lui avait été fait en enfer, et bien pire encore, ce que lui y avait fait.

La culpabilité et la honte le submergèrent et son âme se recroquevilla dans un simulacre de position fœtale pour tenter de se soustraire au regard angélique.

Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune répulsion de la part de son sauveur, aucun jugement.

Bien au contraire, alors que l'ange voyait tout de lui de ses pensées, de ses actions passées et présentes, et alors que toute la noirceur qui l'habitait s'étalait à présent au grand jour, la grâce de l'ange, elle, s'ouvrit plus encore, l'accueillant, le guérissant, l'acceptant avec ses cicatrices, ses déchirures et toute la souffrance qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler.

Plus l'humain tentait de se dissimuler plus l'ange se rapprochait et l'entourait.

.

Bientôt l'âme dut s'avouer vaincue, de toute façon elle n'avait plus nulle part où se cacher. Sans oser relever le regard, elle attendit le jugement, la bienheureuse sanction justifiée qui découlerait inévitablement des horreurs que l'ange avait à présent sous les yeux.

Mais rien ne vint.

Finalement la culpabilité s'apaisa, la honte reflua alors que pour la première fois depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se le rappeler, Dean se sentit apaisé, pleinement, entièrement, accepté sans restriction, pour tout ce qu'il était.

Oh, cela faisait tellement de bien !

Vaincu, il ne se posa plus de question, il ne résista plus non plus, il se laissa couler avec gratitude, tandis que son corps reconstruit se laissait envelopper de chaleur. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel bien être et un tel réconfort.

Ne plus souffrir, cesser de lutter, s'abandonner, enfin...

.

Après un moment qui lui sembla à la fois durer une seconde et éternellement, l'ange lui parla de nouveau, comme précédemment, sans un mot, tout n'était que ressenti. Il lui fit comprendre que son âme et son corps étaient à présent suffisamment rétablis pour qu'il puisse repartir. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il était temps.

Mais lorsque cette pensée se formula, Dean sentit que tout son être se révoltait. Non, à présent qu'il avait connu la paix, il ne voulait plus de tout ça, les démons, la souffrance, la mort, la culpabilité. Il était si fatigué. Il avait déjà trop donné.

.

L'ange regarda avec indulgence cette âme affolée que sa grâce berçait. Cette âme, si petite et si faible à ses yeux, cette âme qui avait été tellement abimée que même à présent reconstituée, elle restait encore fragile. Et pourtant elle avait été si forte, elle avait résisté bien au delà de ses forces si dérisoires.

Etrangement, il la trouva belle, malgré ses cicatrices et ses déchirures. A causes d'elles peut être.

Et alors que rien ne l'y avait jamais préparé, alors même que cela était impossible à un ange, d'un seul coup, l'être céleste sentit sa grâce vibrer en résonance avec elle. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas l'envahit tout entier, une urgence, un impératif, plus encore un besoin insurmontable qui submergea tout sur son passage, modifiant sa perception de la Création de son Père.

Il savait que désormais sa seule raison d'être, le but ultime de son existence serait de protéger cette âme unique de toute nouvelle souffrance, de la préserver du mal, de la guider, de l'aimer tout simplement.

.

L'ange tiqua. _Aimer ?_

Un ange n'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas été créé pour cela. L'amour était un sentiment humain.

Alors l'ange réalisa que tout comme lui avait insufflé un peu de sa grâce dans l'âme meurtrie de l'humain afin qu'elle se rétablisse, cette même âme s'était ouverte à lui si totalement qu'elle lui avait fait don d'une part d'elle même, créant entre eux un lien indestructible.

Les pensées de l'humain et celles de l'ange se faisaient écho à présent. L'homme ne voulait pas repartir et l'ange ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller, et pourtant, les ordres étaient clairs. L'humain devait retourner sur terre. Il devait arrêter l'apocalypse. C'était la Volonté Divine.

.

Alors, appelant à lui toute la volonté du soldat qu'il était, l'ange coupa la communication silencieuse qu'il entretenait avec celui qui était à devenu présent _son_ humain.

Il le sentit le chercher, se débattre et rechercher sa présence. L'ange déploya ses ailes pour entourer cette âme une dernière fois de tout le réconfort dont il était capable, puis il se concentra et effaça de son esprit tout souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer.

L'humain tenta de se révolter, de résister, de s'accrocher à ses souvenirs et à ce lien qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, puis petit à petit son âme s'apaisa et se vida de toute émotion. La grâce de l'ange, elle les emmagasina précieusement comme un trésor à dissimuler même aux yeux de ses frères.

Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

Assis sur un banc, à des milliers de kilomètres de son précieux fardeau qu'il venait de déposer dans cette tombe comme on le lui avait ordonné, Castiel sourit.

Oh, juste un minuscule petit sourire. Un sourire qu'une personne non avertie n'aurait jamais pu deviner.

Un sourire à la fois triste et plein de doutes, mais aussi empli d'un étrange espoir et d'une foi nouvelle et inébranlable envers un simple mortel. Un être humain dont l'âme faible et brisée lui avait fait un bien étrange cadeau.

Car désormais Castiel savait qu'il était un ange anormal, un ange qui réflechissait, un ange qui ressentait.

Une abomination ? Peut être bien.

Et bien si cela était le cas, alors tant pis, cela en valait la peine.

Car en ce 18 septembre 2008, Dean Winchester, l'élu de Dieu, allait renaître.

Et bien que cela soit la plus étrange des impressions pour un être tel que lui plus ancien que l'humanité elle même, Castiel avait l'impression qu'il était en train de renaître avec lui.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Un don ? Une malédiction ?**

 **A chacun de se faire sa propre opinion.**

 **Mais en tout cas nul ne pourra nier que la rencontre avec cet humain à changé cet ange.**

 **.**

 **Bon Anniversaire Castiel...**


	7. OCTOBRE: Halloween

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Ca y est, on est le 31 Octobre. Donc vu la date, comme vous vous en doutez, mon petit OS du mois - pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs puisqu'il fait quand même 10 000 mots, vous êtes prévenus ;) - portera sur... Halloween !**

 **C'est un épisode, juste une chasse avec les Winchester et Castiel. Pas vraiment de Spoiler.**

 **Rating tout public, avec un avertissement pour les plus sensibles parce que c'est Halloween quand même, donc un peu de angst.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et bons frissons ... du moins je vous le souhaite... Ah ah ah ! * rire grinçant de vieille sorcière***

 **.**

 **.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

La ligne médiane sur le bitume était vraiment hypnotisante.

Depuis un moment déjà, Dean sentait le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu. Il conduisait depuis des heures, quasiment sans interruption, et maintenant que la nuit était tombée, les phares éclairaient cette fichue ligne en pointillés sur laquelle son regard ne cessait de revenir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait compté exactement 857 bandes blanches et qu'il était parfaitement incapable de se rappeler comment ils étaient arrivés là, il se dit que Sam avait peut être raison, qu'il ferait bien de faire une pause, si possible avant de les envoyer tous les trois dans le décor.

Il passa la main sur son visage pour tenter de se réveiller et réprima un bâillement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? Redemanda pour la énième fois son frangin à sa droite.

\- J'ai déjà voulu que tu conduises ? Bon alors qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

Sam soupira devant l'habituelle obstination de son aîné et repris sa lecture de l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Tout a commencé en 1692. Pendant l'hiver 91/92 pour être exact. Deux jeunes filles Betty Parris et Abigail Williams ont accusé plusieurs femmes de leur village de les avoir ensorcelées. Les procès ont eu lieu dans la tristement célèbre ville de Salem.

\- Ouais, ok, tout le monde connait l'histoire des sorcières de Salem, mais quel rapport avec les suicides à Danvers ?

\- Et bien, c'est en fait à Danvers, petite ville juste à côté de Salem, que les cas de possession ont vraiment eu lieu à l'époque. Et que les suicides ont lieu aujourd'hui et depuis le début des années cinquante. 1952 pour être exact. Précisa t'il. La similitude de lieu peut être une coïncidence, mais ...

\- Ouais, les coïncidences... on sait bien ce que ça cache d'habitude.

\- Exactement. D'autant que les suicides se produisent à chaque fois dans la nuit du 31 octobre, tous les 13 ans. Sorcières, Halloween, chiffre 13... C'est presque caricatural. Si il n'y a pas de paranormal dans ces décès, je mange mon chapeau.

\- Tu n'as pas de chapeau, Sam. Et ce genre d'accessoire en tissus n'a rien de comestible.

La voix grave de Castiel fit se retourner Sam et sourire Dean.

Ils l'avaient presque oublié celui là, silencieux et plus immobile qu'une statue sur le siège arrière de l'impala.

\- C'est juste une expression Cass. Expliqua l'aîné Winchester en rigolant doucement. Pour dire qu'on est quasiment certain de ce qu'on affirme.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire de cette façon? Ce serait plus clair.

\- Ben ouais enfin Sam, sois plus clair, voyons. Se moqua Dean avec un regard amusé.

Sam lui décrocha un regard en biais dont lui seul avait le secret. Bitchface n°18 se dit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

\- Très drôle. Bitch

\- Jerk. Répliqua l'ainé.

Dean changea de vitesse et le moteur ronronna, en parfait accord avec l'état d'esprit de son conducteur. Un sourire encore au coin des lèvres, Dean ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué à voix haute, mais conduire son impala vers une chasse en chambrant son frangin et avec Cass à ses côtés, était sans aucun doute pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un agréable moment en famille.

\- Bon, je reprends. Continua Sam. Les cas de possession...

\- Les enfants en question n'étaient pas possédées. Le coupa de nouveau Castiel sans se rendre compte de la joute amicale qui s'était engagée entre les deux frères. Elles étaient simplement intoxiquées par un puissant alcaloïde.

\- Un alca quoi ? Demanda Dean en levant les sourcils.

\- L'acide lysergique, c'est une substance hallucinogène. Elle provient d'un champignon qui contamine parfois certaines de vos cultures, le seigle par exemple, par temps trop humide. Vous la connaissez sous le nom de LSD de, je crois.

\- Ah ok. LSD. Hein Sam? En faisant un clin d'œil appuyé à son frangin.

Le cadet Winchester leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant ostensiblement.

\- J'avais 17 ans, Dean. Je crois qu'il y a prescription, non ?

Dean se mit à rire franchement, la fatigue le désinhibant un peu plus.

\- Quand t'es rentré ce soir là complètement déchiré et empestant l'herbe... bon sang, je crois que j'avais jamais vu papa aussi en rogne de toute sa vie!

\- Exagère pas. J'étais pas "complètement déchiré". Dit Sam d'une voix exaspérée en mimant des guillemets. J'avais juste fumée UNE cigarette. Une seule. Avec des amis, pour essayer. Y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Et j'ai jamais recommencé ensuite.

\- Alors ça, tu risquais pas. Répondit Dean qui riait un peu moins au souvenir de la trempe magistrale que leur père avait collée à son cadet.

C'était la seule fois où John avait levé la main sur son plus jeune fils et ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé pendant plus de deux mois. Aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre.

\- Donc, je disais... Repris Sam avec emphase, les yeux de nouveau braqués sur l'écran de son ordinateur. ... Que Danvers se situe seulement à quelques kilomètres de Salem. Et tous les treize ans depuis 1952, la nuit Halloween, une vague de suicide tue au moins une trentaine de personne.

\- Et on est sûr que ce sont bien des suicides ?

\- A priori oui, les autorités locales n'ont aucun doute. Plus quelques accidents étranges. Je suis en train de consulter les rapports de police et d'autopsie. Les causes de décès ne sont pas toujours les mêmes. Quelques défenestrations, des gens qui se jettent sous des voitures ou des camions et quelques suffocations suspectes, mais il y a quand même une grande majorité de pendaison.

\- En 1692, les personnes accusées de sorcelleries ont presque toutes été pendues, je m'en souviens très bien. Affirma Castiel. Ca a peut être un rapport avec les décès d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? ... parce que tu y étais ? Demanda Dean en écarquillant les yeux.  
Bien qu'il sache que l'existence de l'ange assis à l'arrière de sa voiture se comptait en millénaires, Dean avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse leur parler d'événements historiques en toute connaissance de cause pour y avoir assisté en personne.

\- Effectivement.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, les mains subitement crispées sur le volant.

\- Et donc toutes ces personnes étaient innocentes. Vous le saviez. Et vous les avez laissé être jugées pour sorcelleries et exécutées? Ah, ben bravo pour la justice divine !

\- Les ordres étaient clairs, nous ne devions pas intervenir.

\- Bordel, mais les ordres de qui ? Et qu'est ce qui peut justifier qu'on laisse crever des innocents ?

\- Dean... Tenta de l'arrêter Sam.

Le regard accusateur de Dean rencontra celui de Castiel dans le rétroviseur. Pendant quelques secondes le bleu soutint le vert, puis se détourna, la culpabilité inscrite au néon sur ses traits.

\- Tu as raison, Dean, nous avons assisté à toutes ces exécutions sans rien faire pour nous y opposer, parce que nous en avions reçu l'ordre. Au nom du libre arbitre et de la non-ingérence. A cette époque il ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit de remettre pas en cause le bien-fondé des ordres que me donnaient mes supérieurs. Si c'était aujourd'hui...

Sam lança un regard lourd de reproches à son frère qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Sam secoua la tête et se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Castiel. D'autant plus que nous aussi on a fait un paquet de trucs dont on a pas vraiment à être fiers. On a pas le droit de te juger. N'est ce pas _Dean_ ? Insista t'il lourdement en fusillant son frère du regard.

L'interpelé se racla la gorge et chercha de nouveau les yeux de l'ange dans le rétroviseur, mais son visage était à présent tourné vers la vitre, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui défilait dans la nuit.

\- Ouais, euh... Désolé, mec. C'est pas ce que je voulais...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Dean. Répondit Castiel sans le regarder. Ce que tu as dit est vrai.

Le panneau indicateur de la ville, éclairé au dessus par un lampadaire, apparu au détour d'un virage, alors que le silence s'installait dans l'impala.

Danvers, comté D'Essex, Massachusetts, 25212 habitants.

\- Bon, allez, vous savez quoi, il est tard,je suis ko, alors pour ce soir on se trouve un petit hôtel sympa et j'offre les pizzas, ok ? Clama Dean d'une voix trop enjouée, dans une tentative fort peu subtile de changer de sujet.

Sam referma son ordinateur portable et se retourna de nouveau vers le siège arrière.

\- Bonne idée. De toute façon Halloween n'est que demain soir et on ne fera rien de plus cette nuit. Castiel, ça te va ?

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt aller inspecter la ville. Répondit l'ange sans les regarder. Peut être pourrais je ressentir la présence de sortilèges ou de quelque chose de paranormal qui pourrait vous aider dans votre investigation ?

Dean tenta de nouveau de capter le regard de l'être celeste, sans plus de succès que précédemment.

\- Cass ? T'es sur de pas vouloir rester avec nous? Tu pourrais goûter les pizzas. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir Dean.

\- Je le sais bien, mais les pizzas, c'est pas par besoin, c'est pour le plaisir. C'est comme pour les tartes aux pommes.

\- Non, je vous retrouve demain matin.

Mais au bout de deux minutes, l'ange était toujours là, l'air clairement dubitatif.

\- Un problème ? T'es coincé ou quoi? Demanda Sam en rigolant doucement.

Castiel tiqua, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je... C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à m'éclipser.

La voix calme mais inquiète de l'ange contrastait avec le ton clairement amusé de Sam. Dean fronça les sourcils, agacé.

Qu'est ce que son frangin pouvait l'énerver par moments !

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans. Cracha t'il d'un air mauvais à l'adresse de Sam dont le rire se figea. Castiel qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Puis il se retourna vers son frère qui venait de renifler.

\- Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai, il va pas se mettre à chialer maintenant !

Dean frappa contre le volant de l'impala, subitement exaspéré, alors que les yeux de Sam s'embrumaient effectivement et que son menton commençait à trembler.

\- Dean, fais demi tour. Demanda Castiel d'un ton péremptoire.

Dean grogna.

\- Sûrement pas! Je suis claqué. Samantha à côté de moi va bientôt nous piquer sa crise. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive à toi, mais moi je veux juste me pieuter et ça ira sûrement mieux demain !

\- Dean, tu fais demi-tour MAINTENANT !

Cette fois la voix de l'ange avait claqué, impérative.

Dean fronça les sourcils et chercha le regard de ce foutu emplumé qui se permettait de lui gueuler dessus dans sa propre bagnole pour lui donner des ordres.

\- Bordel, mais on peut savoir ce qui te prends ?!

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette ville. Reprit l'ange plus doucement.

\- Sans blague Sherlock ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul, ou l'intello pleurnichard à côté de moi t'as filé un coup de main ? Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, non ?

\- Dean, je te demande de te calmer et de faire demi-tour. Insista Castiel mais à présent du ton calme et mesuré que l'on emploierait pour calmer une bête sauvage et dangereuse. Il y a vraiment un problème.

Dean chercha et trouva cette fois le regard de Castiel dans le rétroviseur, attendant que celui ci lui donne enfin une explication, et il l'obtint.

\- Tes yeux sont noirs.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Bon sang, ça a l'air aussi dur qu'un mur et pourtant je vois rien.

Debout sur le bitume en plein milieu de cette route de campagne, devant l'impala dont les phares l'éclairaient, les mains levées devant lui, Sam inspectait de ses doigts l'invisible cloison solide qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Ils avaient fait demi-tour quelques minutes auparavant et s'apprêtaient à ressortir des limites de la ville lorsque, sans la moindre explication, l'impala avait stoppé net devant le panneau qui leur souhaitait bonne route en quittant Danvers.

A chaque fois que Dean avait redémarré la chevroley, le moteur avait inexplicablement calé dés qu'il tentait de passer la première. Toutes leurs tentatives avaient été vaines, même à pied. Impossible de franchir la mystérieuse barrière qui les retenait prisonniers.

\- On dirait un espèce de champs de force. Comme dans Star Trek. Affirma Dean en le testant du doigt.

Castiel tiqua mais se reprit vite, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une des multiples références cinématographiques chères à son protégé et auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Il ne demanda rien. Dean semblait plus calme à présent et l'ange ne voulait pas risquer de l'agacer de nouveau.

\- Les gars, je ...  
Dean se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque en se retournant vers son frère et l'ange qui cherchaient toujours la faille dans l'obstacle qui les emprisonnait.

\- Heu, je voulais juste... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tout à l'heure. Je me suis senti tellement...

\- En colère ? Suggéra Castiel.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Je comprends pas. J'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher... Enfin, bref, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

\- Sam comme te sens tu? Demanda Castiel.

\- Ca va. Moi non plus, je ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude. Comme si j'avais tantôt envie d'éclater de rire et la seconde suivante de pleurer. C'était complètement incontrôlable. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais quand Dean a fait demi-tour et qu'on est revenu à la sortie de la ville, je me suis senti mieux. Et toi, est ce que tu peux revoler ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non, ma grâce est comme paralysée. Mais ici j'entends de nouveau mes frères, alors que je ne percevais plus leurs voix tout à l'heure.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'agaça Dean.

Il tenta de nouveau de franchir la barrière invisible, mais sans plus de succès que précédemment. Il prit une pierre sur le bord de la route, la lança de toutes ses forces et grogna lorsqu'elle traversa sans aucun problème. Il retenta la même chose avec une branche morte qui passa également.

\- Pourquoi l'impala n'a pas pu passer alors, si les objets peuvent traverser.

\- Peut être parce qu'on était à l'intérieur ? Suggéra Sam. Peut être que ça ne retient que les humains ? Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dean envoya un violent coup de pied dans le vide et retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses orteils heurtèrent durement la barrière.

\- Bon, ok, il est deux heures du mat, on est tous crevés et on arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. On peut pas retourner en ville. Le jour va se lever dans quelques heures, je crois qu'on devrait dormir un peu ici. On y verra peut être plus clair après.

Il passa une main sur le toit de la voiture avec un petit rire amer puis entra dans l'impala.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit à la maison ? Ironisa t'il en se recroquevillant comme il le pouvait sur la banquette avant.

D'un seul coup, il se redressa alors que Sam prenait place lui aussi, mais à l'arrière.

\- Cass, tu vas pas rester dehors.

Il regarda à côté de lui et rectifia sa position, s'asseyant jambes pendantes.

\- Allez viens. Je sais qu'on va être un peu serré, mais...

\- Inutile, je ne dors pas Dean. Reposez vous, je vais monter la garde ici. Affirma l'être céleste qui se retourna dos à la voiture, debout dans la nuit, son épée à la main.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Après tout, effectivement les anges n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil.

\- D'accord. Si il y a quoi que ce soit tu nous réveilles, ok ?

Castiel hocha la tête, sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, à l'affût de toute menace éventuelle.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Sam réveille toi. Vite !

Dean venait d'ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à retrouver Castiel dans la position exacte où il l'avait laissé quelques heures auparavant, comme toutes les autres fois où l'ange s'était proposé de veiller sur son sommeil, sans se rendre compte de combien le chasseur pouvait trouver ce comportement flippant

Mais lorsqu'il s'était redressé, de là où il se trouvait, il n'avait pu voir que deux jambes tendues allongées au sol. Il s'était contorsionné et avait du coller son visage à la vitre pour voir l'ange en entier, assis par terre, adossé à la portière conducteur, son épée angélique encore dans la main, mais la tête basculée sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

Le sang de Dean n'avait fait qu'un tour.

\- Castiel !

Il poussa la portière, affolé, même si dans le même temps ses yeux enregistraient l'absence de la silhouette des ailes angéliques qui auraient signé la mort de leur ami.

Lorsque la portière s'ouvrit lui percutant le dos, Castiel sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup, son arme déjà levée, prêt à combattre. Il se releva vivement, l'air étonné.

\- Putain Cass, mais tu m'as foutu la trouille! Qu'est ce que tu foutais par terre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis...

Il tiqua, fronçant les sourcils devant l'absurdité de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire.

\- Endormi ? Proposa Sam soucieux, en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

\- Dis pas de conneries Sam, les anges ne dorment pas. Rétorqua Dean agacé.

\- Ouais, et bien normalement les anges peuvent voler. Répliqua Sam.

\- Suggères tu que je ne serais plus un ange, Sam ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude palpable dans la voix de Castiel lui noua l'estomac désagréablement.

\- Non, j'ai pas dit ça, mais ... comment est ce que tu te sens ? Demanda le cadet Winchester.

Castiel hésita un instant, puis il porta une main à son ventre qui émit un gargouillement.

\- Et bien, je ressens des choses vraiment très... inhabituelles. Je crois que...

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Dean et Sam se regardèrent une seconde puis lui emboîtèrent le pas et lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent, ils le trouvèrent face à un arbre, en train d'uriner sur le tronc.

\- Oh bordel ! S exclama Dean en se retournant vivement bien qu'il n'ait pu voir que son dos.

Les deux frères retournèrent vers l'impala, réfléchissant silencieusement chacun de leur côté aux implications de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Lorsque l'ange les rejoignit, ils levèrent la tête à son approche et Sam se mit à pouffer de rire dans sa main. Dean leva un sourcil agacé - non mais sans blague, la situation n'avait rien d'amusante. Lorsqu'il comprit la raison de l'hilarité de son frère, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cass. Ta braguette.

L'ange porta le regard sur le devant de son pantalon resté ouvert et d'où un morceau de chemise blanche dépassait.

\- Putain Sam, t'as quel âge ? Lui cracha Dean en fronçant des sourcils de colère, pendant que Sam riait à présent de bon cœur

\- De toute évidence ce qui nous a atteint hier soir lorsque nous entrions en ville ne fait que s'aggraver. Affirma Castiel très sérieusement après s'être réajusté.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- Tu te sens de nouveau en colère Dean, n'est ce pas ?

Et lorsque le chasseur fronça plus encore les sourcils, l'expression de son visage répondit à sa place.

\- Sam est de nouveau hilare et moi...

Le ventre de Castiel se remit à gargouiller de plus belle.

\- Moi, je crois que j'ai faim. Termina t'il d'un air de chien battu.

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette foutue ville ?

\- C'est ce qu'il faut qu'on découvre. Et vite!

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

L'heure était encore matinale et les commerces dont les vitrines rivalisaient de décorations d'Halloween noires et oranges ouvraient tout juste leurs portes. A cette heure les rares passants sur le trottoir se hâtaient vers la petite boulangerie. L'un d'eux se retourna sur le passage de l'impala et leur jeta un regard mauvais. Dean leva les sourcils et le fixa dans le rétro alors que la voiture le dépassait. Bon sang il aurait juré que le mec venait de lui montrer les dents. Et qu'il avait des crocs. Il devenait barge ou quoi ?

Il gara la voiture devant le premier snake qu'il trouva et tous descendirent pour se ravitailler.

\- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Sam dont le regard revenait sans cesse sur une citrouille sculptée en forme de visage avec un large sourire édenté.

\- Si je résume, Castiel a maintenant des besoins humains, moi je me fous en rogne sans comprendre pourquoi et toi ... En se tournant vers son frère qui tentait sans succès à présent de réprimer un inexplicable fou rire.

\- Quoi, moi ? Je vois le bon côté des choses, pour une fois.

\- Et c'est quoi, le bon côté des choses ici ? Tu veux bien me dire ?

Sam haussa les épaules et se mit à pouffer de plus belle en voyant Castiel inspecter le plus sérieusement du monde une fausse araignée en plastique noir posée sur leur table. Dean soupira, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Oh putain ! S'écria t'il exaspéré en se passant une main sur le visage.

La serveuse leur apporta leur commande. Œufs brouillés salade pour Sam et avec du bacon pour Dean et Castiel. Lorsqu'il enfourna la première bouchée, Castiel émit un gémissement purement indécent.

\- Ca c'est le bon côté. Affirma l'être céleste d'un ton convaincu en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Un cri aigu retentit dans la pièce à côté et en une fraction de seconde les frères Winchester bondirent de leurs sièges et se précipitèrent en direction de la porte, vite rejoints par Castiel. Ils marquèrent un instant d'arrêt et se regardèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte au petit dessin qui ornait le battant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes. Dean leva les épaules et poussa la porte alors qu'un second cri finissait de balayer leurs dernières réticences. Acculée dans un coin, une jeune femme recroquevillée au sol tenait les bras levés devant son visage comme pour se protéger d'une attaque.

Sam s'approcha doucement de la femme apeurée, les mains levées devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Madame, tout va bien ?

\- Non, ne me regardez pas !

La femme tenta de se cacher plus encore. Les frères se regardèrent sans comprendre et Sam s'accroupit devant elle.

\- On veut juste vous aider d'accord. Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qui vous arrive?

Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit sur d'autres personnes qui proposaient leur aide ou demandaient ce qui se passait. Dean fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et après deux ou trois tentatives trouva enfin la carte de police qu'il cherchait.

\- Reculez, on s'en occupe. Tout va bien.

Les badauds refluèrent et la porte se referma.

\- Relevez-vous. Dit Sam doucement en tendant à la jeune femme une main qu'elle hésitait visiblement à prendre. Je vais vous aider.

Dean remarqua que la voix de Sam était normale, qu'il ne riait pas. Lui aussi se sentait lui même, concentré, en mode chasseur et Castiel derrière eux, se tenait dans son attitude habituelle un peu rigide, rassurante. Quoi qu'il leur arrive cela ne semblait pas les affecter en permanence.

La femme se releva enfin, le regard apeuré, jetant des coups d'yeux affolés en direction du miroir au dessus des lavabos.

\- Je... j'ai cru voir... non, c'est stupide, c'est pas possible.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

\- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.

\- Je vous assure que non. Dites nous.

\- Je venais de sortir des toilettes. J'étais en train de me laver les mains mais... lorsque je me suis regardée dans le miroir...

Elle se remit à trembler et ses mains se posèrent à son visage comme pour vérifier l'absence de quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver.

Sam l'encouragea d'un regard à poursuivre.

\- Il y avait un rat, énorme et qui me fixait avec ses yeux tous noirs et ses moustaches. Et c'était moi !

Elle avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase quasiment hystérique de nouveau.

\- J'ai une peur panique des rats. Je... je peux pas...

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, terrorisée de nouveau, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une armée de rongeurs envahisse la pièce.

\- Et est ce que vous le voyez toujours ? Demanda Sam d'une voix rassurante.

La femme jeta un regard affolé au miroir et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

\- Non, je peux pas. Je veux pas regarder. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. S'il vous plait.

\- Encore quelques questions et on vous laisse. Est ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'anormal avant que vous ne voyez ce ... rat, dans le miroir. Est ce que les lumières on clignoté ou est ce que vous avez eu froid ?

\- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda t'elle oubliant un instant sa frayeur.

\- On a déjà rencontré le cas. Merci beaucoup, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé. Ca va aller ? Demanda t'il gentiment. Vous pouvez partir à présent. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Le femme commença à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas incertain puis se retourna.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Juste une hallucination, madame. Affirma Sam d'un ton convaincu. Rentrez chez vous. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et sortit des toilettes en évitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

Dean s'adossa aux lavabos, alors que Sam et Castiel lui faisaient face.

\- Donc, c'est un fantôme.

\- Ouais, un putain de fantôme qui s'amuse à foutre la trouille aux gens et qui les pousse au suicide. On a notre explication.

\- Si on veut. On ignore toujours de qui il s'agit. Et de comment il s'y prend pour terroriser une ville entière. Normalement les fantômes sont liés à un endroit ou un objet, c'est pas logique tout ça.

Comme pour le contre dire, les lumières se mirent à clignoter et la température chuta de plusieurs degrés tandis que le spectre clignotant d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche sale et déchirée se matérialisait devant eux.

\- Toutes les armes sont restées dans le coffre ! Cria Sam qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se défendre.

Le fantôme se rapprocha encore, les mains levées devant elle, ses doigts repliés en serres griffues.

\- Pas toutes.

Dean sortit une flasque contenant du sel et le projeta sur l'apparition qui se dissipa en hurlant. Les lumières cessèrent de clignoter alors qu'une inscription apparaissait sur le miroir dans le givre qui s'y était formé.

"AIDEZ LES"

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Ok, alors là, j'y comprends plus rien. Ce foutu fantôme nous attaque et ensuite il nous demande de l'aide. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette ville de malades ?! Hurla Dean exaspéré assis au volant de son impala qu'il conduisait aussi vite que possible pour retourner aux abords de la ville.

Et effectivement tout Danvers semblait être devenue fou.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant, les deux hommes et l'ange avaient assisté à des scènes pour le moins étranges. En pleine rue des gens à quatre pattes grognaient et poursuivaient d'autres personnes qui s'enfuyaient en miaulant. D'autres les regardaient passer d'un œil mauvais comme si ils voulaient les dévorer sur place. Au détour d'un croisement ils avaient même failli écraser un homme qui s'était littéralement précipité sous les roules de l'impala en hurlant et se débattant, tandis que de grosses cloques apparaissaient sur son corps comme si il était attaqué par un essaim de frelons ou consumé par des flammes. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent stopper la voiture et tenter de l'aider, l'homme hurlant avait continué sa course folle et avait finalement cessé de crier lorsqu'un camion lui était passé sur le corps, sans même s'arrêter.

Pendant plus d'une heure, toute la ville sembla avoir perdu la tête et les chasseurs ne purent que tenter de sauver les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent, la plupart du temps sans succès, tant ils semblaient perdus dans leur délire collectif.

Un cri leur fit lever les yeux en hauteur et ils s'écartèrent vivement lorsqu'un corps s'écrasa à un mètre d'eux sur le trottoir. Par la fenêtre de l'immeuble dont l'homme venait de sauter, ils virent distinctement le même fantôme de femme que dans le snack les bras tendus dans le vide, le visage douloureux.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête ça ! S'écria Castiel.

\- Oui, mais comment? On ne sait même pas à qui on a affaire.

Et puis brutalement, tout revint à la normale. Les sirènes des véhicules de secours se firent entendre, leur faisant réaliser seulement à ce moment qu'un silence assourdissant avait envahi la ville pendant toute cette déferlante de folie. Les gens se massèrent autour des victimes, tentant de leur porter secours, alors que la seconde précédant ils n'en avaient cure.

Les trois hommes étaient alors remontés dans l'impala, Dean au volant, Sam avait déjà sorti son portable et lançait toutes les recherches auxquelles il pouvait penser.

\- On sait que c'est un fantôme. Une femme. On l'a vue dans le resto et là elle vient de pousser ce pauvre type par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de le retenir.

La voix grave de Castiel à l'arrière du véhicule lui fit relever la tête. Dean leva un sourcil septique.

\- Comme si elle tentait de le sauver ? Depuis quand des putains de fantômes voudraient aider les gens ? T'as déjà vu ça, toi ? Les fantômes tuent. Ils ne sauvent pas.

Plus Dean parlait et plus le ton de sa voix montait.

\- Dean, regarde moi. Demanda Castiel.

Dean tourna une seconde le visage pour croiser le regard de Castiel.

\- Non, dans le rétroviseur.

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que ça veut d...

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Coupant Dean qui commençait à crier.

Son affirmation eut le mérite de faire taire le chasseur et de le calmer sur le champ.

\- Sam regarde toi dans le rétroviseur, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Sam s'exécuta sans comprendre, mais quand ses yeux regardèrent son propre reflet dans le miroir, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul et se plaqua contre le siège sur lequel il était assis.

\- Dean, à ton tour.

\- Je conduis Cass, pas le temps de me regarder pour voir si j'ai besoin de me refaire une beauté. S'agaça de nouveau le chasseur.

\- Je crois que tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit. Dit Sam d'une voix blanche. Mais gare toi sur le bas-côté avant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Donc si je résume ce qu'on sait. Commença Sam, assis sur le capot de la voiture à la sortie de la ville. On est à quelques heures Halloween La ville est en train de devenir folle et chacun voit dans le miroir le reflet de ce qui lui fait le plus peur au monde. Pour moi...

Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt et se racla la gorge autant de crainte que d'embarras.

\- ... je me vois en clown.

\- Et moi, j'ai des yeux noirs de démon. Oh putain ! Ragea Dean.

\- Et ce n'est pas seulement une apparence. Vous adoptez le comportement de ces personnages. Compléta Castiel calmement. Dean devient agressif. Toi Sam, tu ris ou pleure selon les circonstances. Les gens voient dans le miroir leur pire cauchemar, c'est pour cela que certains se jettent par la fenêtre ou sous les roues des voitures pour y échapper et que d'autres se suicident.

\- Ok, on sait ce qui se passe. Et maintenant, comment on trouve qui est responsable de tout ce merdier? Parce que, croyez moi, là, j'ai très très envie de buter quelque chose !

Dean haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- Et je dois bien reconnaître que les images qui me passent à l'esprit sont un peu...

Il s'interrompit et fit une moue dégoûtée.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête ça.

Sam se mit à rire et Dean lui lança un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, j'ai juste pensé à un truc.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération pendant que Sam se remettait à pouffer de rire. Les vitres de l'impala se couvrirent de givre et immédiatement les trois hommes comprirent qu'un spectre les approchait. Dean sortit du coffre des barres de fer qu'il tendit à Sam et Castiel ainsi que des fusils contenant des cartouches de gros sel.

La silhouette de la femme fantomatique qu'ils avaient aperçue dans les toilettes du restaurant se matérialisa à deux mètres d'eux et Dean tira par réflexe, mais le bras de Sam dévia la trajectoire du sel.

\- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Cria Dean en empoignant Sam par le col de sa chemise et le plaquant violemment contre la carrosserie de l'impala.

\- Dean, elle veut nous dire quelque chose. Lui expliqua Castiel qui avait attentivement observé le fantôme au lieu de chercher à s'en défendre.

Le spectre apparu de nouveau et leva devant lui ses mains grises et décharnées. Son visage cendré exprimait la peur tout autant que la tristesse. Elle pointa un doigt et tous les regards convergèrent vers la direction qu'elle indiquait. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers elle, elle avait disparu.

\- Ok. quelqu'un m'explique ce qui vient de se passer ? Cria Dean en relâchant Sam qui rajusta ses vêtements froissés.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir. On a pas d'autre piste.

\- Bon d'accord elle nous a pas attaqué, mais de là à penser qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Râla Dean peu convaincu.

\- Ca ne coûte rien de vérifier.

Sam alla chercher son ordinateur qu'il posa sur le capot de la voiture sous le regard mauvais de Dean qui n'appréciait visiblement pas l'outrage fait à son précieux bébé. Sam dû réprimer un petit rire et se concentra sur l'écran qui affichait le bâtiment que le fantôme leur avait désigné.

\- Je vous présente le Danvers State Hospital. Construit en 1878 et fondé par un certain docteur Thomas Kirkbride.

\- Ca serait lui le responsable ? Un autre docteur Mengélé ? Il torturait ses patients ?

Il jeta un regard à Castiel qui tiquait en fronçant les sourcils, essayant visiblement de comprendre l'allusion.

\- On a déjà eu un cas comme ça. Lui expliqua Dean.

\- Non, pas du tout. Reprit Sam. D'après ce que je lis, ce médecin était plutôt adepte de soins doux et sa thérapie se basait sur un comportement humain et amical envers le patient malade mental. Et tous ses successeurs semblent avoir conservé ses méthodes.

\- Voilà qui ne nous aide guère. D'autant que ce fantôme était celui d'une femme. Commenta Castiel qui lisait à côté de Sam. Alors qui est elle?

\- Ouais, ben de toute façon, ça a quand même forcément un rapport avec l'asile. Affirma Dean agacé. Si c'est pas ce toubib, c'est sûrement un autre. Ou un des patients. Dans tous les cas, on attend que la nuit tombe, on entre la dedans, on repère le coupable et on fait cramer ses os. Aussi facile que ça !

Sam lui jeta un regard clairement septique.

\- Oui et si on attend la nuit, vu tout ce qui se passe en ville, plein de gens vont mourir.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il propose d'autre, le petit génie ?

Le ton agressif de la voix de Dean leur fit tourner la tête vers lui et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- QUOI ?

Ils s'écartèrent pour que Dean puisse voir dans les vitres de l'impala ses yeux étaient de nouveau complètement noirs et cette fois il ne s'agissait plus que d'un simple reflet.

\- Ok, pas question d'attendre, on y va tout de suite.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital psychiatrique ne prit que quelques minutes et Dean se gara un peu à l'écart de l'impressionnant bâtiment tout de briques rouges.

\- Castiel et moi on va y aller. Affirma Sam.

Dean s'apprêtait à protester mais son frère orienta vers lui le rétroviseur intérieur de l'impala et il dû bien s'avouer vaincu. Ok, à moins de mettre des lunettes de soleil, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se balader comme ça.

\- Bon d'accord, mais faites gaffe. Et si il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez et je les massacre tous. Cass t'as ta carte de flic? Non, dans l'autre sens. Soupira t'il en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque l'ange la lui montra à l'envers.

Il se tourna vers Sam.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez leur raconter pour entrer?

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller maman. Se mit à rire Sam.

\- Putain je le sens pas du tout... En se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent !

Malgré tous ses efforts, Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Sam et Castiel étaient entrés dans le bâtiment et même si ils avaient eu des difficultés ils auraient dû être revenus.

Dean avait envoyé plusieurs SMS à son frère pour lui demander si tout se passait bien et il lui avait répondu succinctement à chaque fois par l'affirmative.

Une nouvelle fois Dean envoya un message.

" Vous en êtes ou ?"

La réponse lui parvint une interminable minute plus tard.

"AIDEZ LES"

Dean sentit son sang de glacer dans ses veines en réalisant que son frère n'était pas l'auteur de la réponse et un instant la rage le submergea.

Bordel, il leur avait bien dit qu'il devait les accompagner ! Et si son connard de frangin et l'autre espèce d'emplumé s'étaient fait descendre et bien ils l'auraient bien cherché après tout. Merde !

La violence de ce qu'il ressentit et des images qui l'assaillirent l'arrêtèrent sur le champ. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis la leva devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrir et la vit trembler de rage.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle.

Respirant profondément, il sortit de l'impala et prit dans le coffre une machette en fer, du sel ainsi que de l'essence, puis vérifia la présence de son briquet dans sa poche.

Bon allez, c'était son tour. Si le responsable de tout ce putain de cirque était à l'intérieur, il allait le faire cramer façon méchoui, ça allait pas faire un pli!

Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment et constata que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

 _Génial, un asile de dingues, dans le noir, le soir Halloween._ _Est ce qu'on pouvait faite plus cliché que ça ?_

.

Lorsqu'il franchit la lourde grille de fer forgé, ce qui le frappa fut le silence.

Dean monta quatre à quatre les quelques marches qui menaient à la grande porte puis toqua dessus, sa machette dissimulée sous sa veste.

\- Les visites sont terminées. Lui dit un homme en entrouvrant la porte, d'un air méfiant.

Cala son pied dans l'entrebâillement, Dean repoussa le bâtant avec force, envoyant sans façon l'aide soignant valser contre le mur avec un cri de douleur satisfaisant. L'homme ne se releva pas.

 _Un de moins ! Pas le temps de m'amuser avec ces conneries._

Dean sortit son arme et tenta de s'orienter dans l'imposant bâtiment anormalement silencieux.

Bon sang, mais où étaient les rires hystériques et les cris des aliénés quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Au moins il aurait pu s'orienter aux voix.

Il tenta de faire sonner le portable de Sam et prêta l'oreille. Dans un silence pareil, il ne pourrait pas manquer la sonnerie. Mais rien. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale, probablement signe que le portable de son frère avait été éteint.

En tout cas, cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, ils avaient bien un problème.

 _Castiel, tu m'entends ?_

Dean ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces, priant l'ange dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende et lui réponde à défaut de pouvoir voler jusqu'à lui.

Mais de nouveau rien ne se passa.

Dean serra les poings.

Bordel ça commençait à bien faire!

De nouveau une déferlante de rage froide l'envahit. Il fallait qu'il massacre quelqu'un. Il en avait envie, plus encore il en avait besoin. Quelqu'un à tuer. Et vite ! Il leva sa machette devant lui prêt à décapiter le premier monstre qui oserait venir s'interposer, mais lorsque son reflet dans la lame lui renvoya son regard noir, il se crispa.

Et bien ok, quitte à être un démon, autant en utiliser les capacités, après tout non ? Ils étaient plus forts, avaient des perceptions supérieures. Et bon sang si il avait su, Dean se serait penché avant sur les pouvoirs et aptitudes démoniaques. Ca aurait pu lui être utile maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra davantage, espérant que ces foutus sens ou perceptions à la Dark Vador ou il ne savait pas quoi lui donneraient un indice.

Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

Faible, comme étouffé.

Le rire de Sam.

Un rire hystérique, dément, désespéré.

Dean se précipita vers ce son presque inaudible mais qui fit dévaler dans son dos une sueur glacée.

Etrangement pourtant, le fait de savoir que, malgré sa transformation, il se préoccupait encore du sort de son frère et de Castiel le soulagea un peu. Il n'était pas encore complètement devenu un monstre. Même si à cet instant il avait un mal fou à contrôler les envies de meurtre qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Se guidant toujours au rire de Sam, il arriva finalement dans le couloir des cellules, et lorsqu'il vit deux aides soignant se précipiter vers lui, il ne put réprimer un sourire sadique et leva sa machette.

\- Dean, NON !

La voix de Castiel avait claqué dans le silence seulement brisé par le rire ininterrompu sinistre et retentissant de son frère.

\- Ils sont envoûtés, ils n'y sont pour rien. Ne les tue pas.

Dean eut une moue déçue, mais posa tout de même sa machette au sol. Il se redressa et se campa sur ses pieds pour attendre les deux hommes massifs qui couraient vers lui. Le premier tenta de le faire chuter en le percutant de tout son poids, mais Dean l'évita en se tournant simplement sur le côté et le bruit du craquement que fit le bras droit de l'homme quand il tomba dessus de tout son poids lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Le second aide-soignant grogna bestialement et se précipita lui aussi. D'une main Dean lui saisit le visage et l'envoya contre le mur. Son crâne cogna contre la paroi et l'homme s'effondra inconscient.

Dean se retourna vers la porte de la cellule d'où Castiel lui avait parlé. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

\- Les clefs. Les gardiens ont les clefs.

Dean se mit à fouiller les hommes inconscients. Rapidement il trouva le trousseau et en se relevant envoya un coup de pied vicieux au visage du premier homme qui tentait en grognant et montrant les dents d'agripper sa main de son bras valide.

\- Couché panier ! Cracha Dean d'un air mauvais à l'homme à présent inconscient.

Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte, Castiel l'attendait derrière et l'ange tiqua devant l'air... appréciateur ? ... qui passa fugacement dans le regard du chasseur lorsqu'il le vit saucissonné dans la camisole de force que les aides-soignants lui avaient fait enfiler.

De nouveau le rire hystérique de Sam se fit entendre dans la cellule voisine. Dean se ressaisit en secouant la tête et arracha plus qu'il ne les défit les sangles qui maintenaient l'ange et Castiel put se libérer.

\- Dommage... Gronda Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un rictus aux lèvres.

Les lampes de la cellule se mirent à clignoter et une volute de vapeur blanchâtre s'échappa de leurs lèvres au rythme de leur respiration.

\- Dépêchons nous. Il arrive. Cria Castiel.

\- Mais qui bordel ?!

\- Gilles Corey.

\- Qui ça ?

\- C'est un des condamnés pour sorcellerie au procès de Salem. Expliqua rapidement Castiel. J'ai reconnu son fantôme tout à l'heure dans le bureau du directeur avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous fous. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça. Et je sais comment l'éliminer.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la cellule de Sam. Le rire ininterrompu qui s'en échappait n'avait rien de joyeux ou de communicatif. Il sonnait douloureux, rauque et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent enfin le lourd battant métallique, ils trouvèrent Sam effondré au sol, les mains sur la gorge, les yeux fous.

\- Peux plus... respirer... Parvint il à articuler entre deux accès de rire démentiel.

Dean se précipita vers son frère et l'inquiétude fit refluer le noir de ses yeux.

\- Cass, il faut faire quelque chose. Maintenant.

\- Il faut brûler la pierre. Affirma l'ange.

\- Quelle pierre? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles?

\- Dans le bureau du directeur. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, mais quand le fantôme de Corey est apparu et l'a possédé... Dean je suis désolé, j'aurais dû comprendre plus vite.

La porte de la cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois se referma subitement et une voix mauvaise résonna dans le vide.

 _Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici... Vous resterez toujours avec moi..._

Dean se précipita mais le battant verrouillé résista au coup de pied rageur qu'il lui assena.

L'atmosphère déjà glaciale perdit encore quelques degrés lorsque le fantôme de la femme qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée se matérialisa derrière eux.

\- Aidez les. Gémit t'elle, les mains tendues et le visage implorant.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment le verrou s'actionna de lui même et la porte de la cellule s'entrebailla.

 _NOOONNN !_ Hurla de nouveau la voix masculine désincarnée et furieuse.

Et cette fois ce furent toutes les portes de toutes les cellules qui s'ouvrirent simultanément, liberant leurs captifs qui en sortirent et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent mais sûr dans leur direction, comme autant de zombies décérébrés.

Dean se précipita dans le couloir, alors que le rire macabre de Sam reprenait de plus belle. D'un geste sûr, il lança à l'ange sel, briquet et essence.

\- Écoute Cass, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as expliqué. Mais si tu sais comment arrêter tout ce bordel, alors vas y. Je vais les retenir.

Castiel hésita une seconde. Il jeta un regard vers Sam presque inconscient au sol, les yeux révulsés, le corps secoué de spasmes plus de que rire, puis un second vers Dean dont les yeux étaient redevenus plus noirs que de l'encre. Puis il se précipita à son tour dans le couloir, vers le bureau du directeur.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les cris de rage de Dean et ceux de douleur des patients envoûtés qui se précipitaient sur lui. Castiel ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas voir. Il espéra juste qu'il reste assez d'humanité dans son protégé pour qu'il ne massacre pas tous ces gens.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel venait de partir et Dean savait qu'il devait tenir. A ses pieds Sam riait toujours et ce son allait le rendre dingue. Dean était sûr que même si ils s'en sortaient, il l'entendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans ses cauchemars.

Le premier patient se rua sur lui et Dean n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter, le projetant sur ses camarades déchaînés et les entraînant au sol. Il se campa devant la porte de la cellule où gisait Sam, s'autorisant seulement un regard en arrière pour voir son frère une main toujours sur sa gorge serrée, qui tentait de se relever pour venir l'aider. Un coup le prit par surprise et il retourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de le frapper avec son poing. La gifle qu'il lui assena fit faire un tour à quarante cinq degrés à son visage et elle s'effondra au sol en crachant du sang. Deux autres hommes tentèrent de l'attraper chacun par un bras et cette fois Dean sentit qu'il ne contiendrait pas sa colère encore longtemps. Il dégagea sans mal sa main droite et attrapa un des hommes à la gorge. L'envie de serrer jusqu'à lui broyer la gorge était presque irrépressible et il grogna de frustration quand il utilisa celui qu'il avait empoigné pour cogner le crane de celui qui tentait encore de l'immobiliser. Les deux hommes eurent un air étonné pendant une seconde avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment et qu'ils ne tombent au sol, inconscients.

Brusquement, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit avec un grands bruit quand elle heurta le mur, laissant entrer quatre aides-soignants, les visages déformés par la rage, armés de longs couteaux de cuisine. Derrière eux, une vingtaine de patients suivaient en poussant des cris gutturaux.

 _Là, ça se gâte._ Se dit Dean. _Tant pis pour vous les mecs, j'ai plus le choix._

Il empoigna la machette qu'il avait posée au sol pour tenter de ne pas trop amocher les possédés. Ils étaient trop nombreux et puis il en avait ras le cul aussi. Si ils voulaient la jouer comme ça, alors ok, lui aussi !

Avec des cris bestiaux, les quatre aides-soignants se jetèrent sur lui simultanément. Dean leva son arme prêt à frapper lorsqu'un cri de souffrance et de rage déchira l'air au dessus d'eux.

Tout s'arrêta.

Les quatre hommes en tenue blanche se figèrent et se regardèrent, éberlués, fixant leurs mains qui tenaient toujours les couteaux récupéré dans les cuisines de l'établissement. Ils tournaient la tête tout autour, constatant la présence de leurs patients tout aussi perturbés qu'eux, sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, ignorant Dean qui avait dissimulé sa machette derrière son dos. Plusieurs patients se mirent à pleurer, d'autres à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant. Certains regagnèrent d'eux même leurs chambres précipitamment comme des enfants pris en faute.

\- Vous devriez les aider à rentrer chez eux. Suggéra Castiel qui venait d'apparaître et posa deux doigts sur les fronts de chaque aide-soignant effaçant leurs souvenirs de ces dernières heures et implantant ses directives.

\- Oui, allez tout le monde. On va se coucher. Commença l'un des aides soignants en poussant doucement les patients qui se trouvaient devant lui pour les guider.

\- Cass ?

Dean se retourna vers Castiel qui regardait les hommes et femmes à terre d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu n'as tué personne. C'est bonne bonne chose. Affirma l'ange d'un ton catégorique.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentir un rire nerveux échapper de sa gorge que Dean se rendit compte que celui de son frère s'était enfin arrêté. Cela le coupa dans son élan et il retourna précipitamment dans la cellule pour aider Sam qui se remettait péniblement sur ses pieds.

\- Plus jamais. Je veux plus jamais qu'on me raconte la moindre histoire drôle. Croassa Sam d'une voix cassée. J'ai assez ri pour les trente prochaines années. Au moins !

\- Entendu. Allez viens frangin. on se tire d'ici.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cellule, posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Merci mec. Va falloir que tu nous expliques, mais une chose est sure, on t'en doit une. Tu viens ?

L'ange acquiesça.

\- Juste une dernière chose.

Dean ne remarqua qu'à cet instant les petits sacs que Castiel tenait dans sa main droite. Il reconnu sans peine des sacs à sortilèges mais un dernier, un peu plus gros que les autres lui était inconnu.

Il regarda l'ange les poser tous au sol en un petit tas qu'il arrosa d'essence avant d'y mettre le feu. Aussitôt le fantôme de la femme apparu de nouveau. Son visage d'abord douloureux se fit souriant avant que sa silhouette ne s'embrase et qu'elle ne disparaisse sans pousser un cri.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Assis sur le capot de l'impala, Dean regardait son frère grimacer en avalant sa bière. Visiblement sa gorge allait lui faire mal un certain temps.

Debout devant eux, dans cette posture raide si familière, Castiel tenait lui aussi à la main la bouteille pleine que Dean avait absolument tenu à lui offrir en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Alors est ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer qui était ce Corey et pourquoi tout ce cirque? Demanda le chasseur.

Castiel posa sa bière intacte sur le toit de la voiture et commença à parler d'une voix grave, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille.

\- Gilles Corey. Je me souviens bien de lui, c'était un homme bien. Il avait été accusé de sorcellerie lui aussi, tout comme beaucoup d'autres innocents. Mais lors de son procès, il a refusé de plaider coupable. Alors il n'a pas été pendu comme les autres suppliciés. Il a subi ce qu'ils appelaient à l'époque la peine forte et dure. Celle qui était réservée aux condamnés qui refusaient de se repentir.

Dean grimaça, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance.

\- Pas sûr d'avoir très envie de savoir ce ça veut dire. Mais dit quand même.

Castiel baissa les yeux perdu dans les images atroces qui défilaient dans sa mémoire.

\- Il a mis trois jours à mourir sous les pierres que ses bourreaux empilaient une à une sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que sa cage thoracique soit écrasée. Il n'a jamais cédé, il n'a jamais plaidé coupable.

\- Des pierres ? Comme celle que tu es allé brûler?

\- Oui, je l'avais remarquée dans une vitrine du bureau du directeur, quand nous sommes allés lui poser des questions, Sam et moi . Mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, jusqu'à ce que le fantôme de Corey ne se manifeste et le possède.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi. C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde est devenu dingue et qu'ils nous ont emprisonné. Renchéri Sam. C'était à cause de la pierre?

\- En fait c'est elle qui le rattachait à cet endroit. Je me suis dit qu'il devait bien rester du sang ou des tissus auxquels son pouvait être raccroché.

\- Ok, un fantôme furax, ça, on a déjà vu ça. Dit Dean. Mais quel rapport avec tout ce qui se passait partout en ville ? Comment il a pu provoquer tout ça ? Et qui c'était l'autre fantôme, la femme ?

\- Est ce que tu peux chercher Elisabeth Proctor, sur ton ordinateur Sam s'il te plait ? Demanda Castiel.

Le cadet Winchester s'éxécuta et tourna vers eux l'écran de l'ordinateur

\- Elle ressemble un peu à notre fantôme. Dit il lorsque l'image d'une reproduction datant de l'époque des procès de Salem s'afficha à l'écran.

\- Une de ses descendantes, peut être ?

Sam pianota encore quelques minutes sur son écran et le tourna de nouveau vers son frère et Castiel.

\- Je vous présente Sarah Proctor. Reprit il en se raclant sa gorge douloureuse. Arrière arrière arrière petite fille d'Elisabeth et ancienne directrice de cet établissement avant le directeur actuel.

\- C'est elle, pas de doute. S'exclama Dean, le doigt pointé vers l'écran.

\- Sarah Proctor est morte en 1952, année de sa prise de fonction en tant que directrice du Danvers Hospital où elle n'y a exercé que six mois. Elle a été retrouvée pendue dans le bureau directorial le 31 octobre 1952, date à laquelle les suicides ont commencé. Continua Sam.

\- Ce serait elle notre sorcière ?

\- C'est fort probable. Affirma Castiel. D'autant que lorsque le sort a été brisé et que j'ai récupéré mes aptitudes, j'ai tout de suite senti la présence de runes très anciennes et puissantes qui entouraient la ville et nous empêchaient de sortit tout en bridant mes pouvoirs. Une magie sombre, presque aussi vieille que le monde lui même. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment une simple sorcière a pu la maitriser. Et il y avait des artefacts et des sacs à sortilèges dissimulés partout dans le bureau, la ville entière en était truffée également et c'est pour cela que les gens ont été affectés un peu partout.

\- Mais quel rapport avec le fantôme de Corey ? Depuis quand est ce que les fantômes et les sorcières s'associent pour travailler ensemble ? Et puis une vengeance, des centaines d'années plus tard ? A quoi ça rime ? Demanda Sam qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Cherche pas Sammy, les humains sont barges. Trancha Dean tout aussi perdu. Et les psys encore plus que les autres. Alors les sorcières psy... Et les sorcières psy qui s'associent à des fantômes furax, t'imagines...  
Dean secoua la tête, l'expression de son visage révélant ses pensées bien mieux que des mots.

\- Mais quand même, puisque c'était un mec bien, ce Corey, pourquoi il s'est mis à terroriser tout le monde et à tuer des gens ?

\- Les fantômes deviennent fous au bout de quelques siècles à errer sur la terre, Sam. Reprit Castiel. La mort de cet homme a été si atroce, si injuste qu'il n'a pas pu ou pas voulu partir. Et au bout de quelques siècles, comme tous les autres, son esprit a sombré. J'imagine que quand il a vu qu'une des descendantes des personnes qui avaient souffert avec lui était une sorcière, il l'a manipulée pour infliger aux habitants de cette ville qui l'avait injustement condamné, la peur et la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir à l'époque. La sorcière a tenté de réparer le mal qu'elle avait causé avant sa mort, mais elle était tout aussi prisonnière de ses propres sortilèges que le reste de la population de cette ville.

Castiel baissa la tête.

\- J'aurais pu éviter tout ça. Si j'avais sauvé ces gens... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si nous étions intervenus.

Sam détourna son regard de l'écran, se leva et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'ange.

\- Ca n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne faisais que suivre tes ordres. Comment est ce que tu aurais pu savoir ?

Castiel lui adressa un pauvre sourire que Sam lui rendit. Le silence s'installa, pesant.

\- Bon allez, on rentre au bunker. Décréta Dean.

\- Oui, et je crois que je vais dormir un peu pendant le trajet, je suis complètement crevé. Ca t'embête si je prends ta place à l'arrière ? Demanda Sam à Castiel.

\- Non bien sûr, Sam.

.

Longtemps après qu'ils eurent quitté le comté d'Essex et même le Massachusetts, Dean tenta un regard en coin vers l'ange qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture et qui fixait la route, immobile, sans ciller. Dans le rétroviseur il vit son frère recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière et qui ronflait légèrement.

\- Tu as sauvé Sam, Cass, pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Lança Dean pour briser le silence.

Castiel ne répondit rien.

\- Alors c'est ça ta plus grande peur? Demanda doucement le chasseur au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Castiel tourna enfin le visage vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Devenir humain ? Précisa Dean devant son incompréhension.

Castiel tiqua, mais resta silencieux.

\- Pour Sam c'était les clowns. Pour moi, devenir un démon. Mais toi, tu t'es pas transformé en psychopathe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu as juste perdu tes pouvoirs, t'es devenu humain. Ca te ferait tellement peur de devenir comme nous?

Castiel fixa de nouveau la route et le silence se prolongea si longtemps que Dean commença à croire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

\- J'ai vécu tant de choses Dean. Commença Castiel de sa voix si grave et à présent si lasse. Parfois je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni même ce que je suis. Est ce que devenir humain est ce qui m'effraie le plus ? Peut être bien.

L'ange jeta un regard hésitant à l'humain.

\- Si je n'étais plus un ange, si je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir...

Dean l'encouragea d'un regard à poursuivre avec la sensation que chaque mot que Castiel prononçait lui était une agonie.

\- A quoi servirais je ? Qui voudrait d'un ange sans ailes?

Castiel s'arrêta et fixa en silence le paysage qui défilait dans le noir.

De nouveau les phares de l'impala éclairaient cette fichue ligne en pointillé qui défilait sans fin.

\- Aujourd'hui tu as sauvé Sam. Reprit Dean presque à voix basse. Et tu m'as sauvé moi. Et t'avais pas tes pouvoirs. Même si t'étais plus un ange, tu serais pas inutile pour autant.

Ses mots ne semblèrent pas apporter le réconfort escompté et Castiel reprit sa contemplation de la vitre à sa droite.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Continua le chasseur. Que tu dois nous être utile, sinon on voudra plus de toi ? T'es pas juste un outil Cass.

Dean fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pas réussir à exprimer ce qu'il tentait de faire comprendre à l'être céleste Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans l'habitacle, seulement brisé par les légers ronflements de Sam.

\- Tu es important pour nous. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Dean soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Putain, je devrais réveiller Sam. Lui, il saurait comment dire ça.

Il jeta effectivement un nouveau regard rapide à son frère, mais en fait pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, Cass, autant que Sam, tu le sais n'est ce pas?

La voix de Dean était si basse à présent qu'il fallut à l'ange son ouïe si sensible pour entendre la suite.

\- T'es un frère pour moi. Je t'aime, mec.

.

Castiel ne répondit rien.

Il ne regarda pas Dean qui n'aurait à cet instant de toute façon pas voulu croiser son regard.

Il se contenta de sourire légèrement, imperceptiblement, et de fixer les étoiles dans la nuit noire, en les trouvant peut être un tout petit peu plus brillantes à présent.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **Et voila, ce fameux " je t'aime" que Dean n'a pas dit dans la réplique où Castiel l'a frappé dans la crypte sous l'emprise de Naomi et s'arrête avant de le tuer. Je le mets là, parce que je ne le trouve ni déplacé, ni de trop.**

 **.**

 **Voilà, c'était juste une petite chasse à la Winchester, juste un fantôme en fait et un peu de sorcellerie.**

 **Je suis restée aussi proche de la réalité que je le pouvais dans une fic SPN en ce qui concerne les noms de personnes cités ainsi que certains détails sur les procès et les executions. ( renseignements tirés de Wikipedia.) Seule Sarah Proctor la directrice a été inventée.**

 **Une époque pas marrante quand même. Ils ne faisaient pas dans le détail quand ils tuaient les gens...**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte Halloween vous a plu.**

 **Changement de ton radical pour le mois prochain, si je reste sur mon idée actuelle. On verra. ;)**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. NOVEMBRE: Thanksgiving

**Hello, quel plaisir de vous retrouver!**

 **Et oui, pour nos amis c'est aujourd'hui Thanksgiving.**

 **Bon, je préviens cet OS est parti d'une blague, vous devez sûrement la connaitre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je la mets en intégralité à la fin, mais n'y filez pas tout de suite la lire, ça gâcherait un peu l'effet. ;)**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de fin, j'espère qu'arrivés en bas de cette page vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le traitement que j'inflige à notre angelot. Non, je ne me moque pas de lui, ou alors juste un peu de son côté premier degré, mais pas tant que ça en fait…**

 **Et on va dire que ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver quand il y a méprise, non ? ;)**

 **Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez dit, amusez vous bien et dans la vraie vie ne faites pas comme lui.**

 **.**

 **Rating tout public, avec les avertissements d'usage comme dans les pubs, vous savez, celles qui disent qu'il faut consommer avec modération.**

.  
.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

.

Assis à la table de la cuisine du bunker des hommes de lettres, Castiel relisait pour la troisième fois dans son intégralité la recette de cuisine qui s'affichait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il avait emprunté à Sam.

Et malgré sa connaissance universelle de toutes les langues mortes ou vivantes parlées sur la surface de cette planète, il se trouvait en difficultés, les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté dans son effort de concentration.

Pourtant cela commençait dans un langage parfaitement intelligible, mais la fin était... pour le moins obscure.

L'ange se leva de sa chaise et se retourna vers les ingrédients qu'il avait déposés sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier.

La première difficulté avait d'ailleurs surgit quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'il se trouvait encore au supermarché de Lebanon et que la caissière avait terminé de faire défiler devant son faisceau lumineux chacune de ses emplettes.

\- Carte ou liquide ? Lui avait demandé la cinquantenaire sans même le regarder.

Castiel avait tiqué.

\- Vous voulez que je vous donne à boire ?

Elle avait alors levé sur lui un regard fatigué.

 _Encore un qui se croyait drôle._

Marla en avait parfois assez de ces clients qui s'amusaient à ses dépens. Ils auraient sûrement moins fait d'humour si ils avaient dû, comme elle, tenir sa caisse pendant huit heures d'affilée après s'être cassé le dos une partie de la nuit à déballer des cartons. Mais Marla était veuve et avait trois enfants à envoyer à la fac, alors ces heures supplémentaires étaient les bienvenues. Même si elles lui ruinaient la santé. En ce moment Marla se sentait continuellement épuisée.

Mais pourtant cet homme ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle avec son air sérieux et légèrement perplexe.

\- Comment comptez vous payer monsieur ? Redemanda t'elle d'un ton las.

L'homme face à elle parut soudainement très embarrassé et Marla commença à saisir le problème. Pourtant il ne ressemblait en rien aux SDF qui tentaient de resquiller parfois, et puis de toute façon, eux ne passaient généralement pas en caisse. Ils essayaient de filer en douce.

La caissière se retourna vers le vigile quelques mètres plus loin et qui tentait sa chance pour la millième fois auprès de Cindy, l'hôtesse d'accueil à l'entrée du magasin. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Marla secoua la tête de dépit. Quand comprendrait il qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée ?

Mais ce n'était pas son principal soucis du moment, elle soupira, indécise. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire des ennuis à ce type en trench coat, il avait l'air gentil. Mais si elle n'encaissait pas la dinde et toutes les provisions qu'il avait prises, elles seraient retenues sur sa paye.

\- Bill, tu peux venir, s'il te p...

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son client, deux doigts posés sur son front coupèrent net la fin de sa phrase. Immédiatement le visage de Marla se détendit, elle ferma les paupières sous l'effet de la merveilleuse sensation qui l'envahit. Toutes les douleurs qui avaient investi son corps fatigué ces derniers temps s'évanouirent en une fraction de seconde. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

\- Un problème, Marla ? Demanda le vigile en dévisageant Castiel d'un air peu amène.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire.

\- Non... non, pas du tout, Bill. En fait, je… j'ai fait une erreur.

Le vigile la regarda, suspicieux.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Parfaitement sûre. Affirma t'elle d'un ton paisible. Tout va bien. Merci Bill.

Après que le vigile se soit éloigné en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil perplexes, la caissière annula la facturation de tous les articles et s'adressa de nouveau à son client, le visage radieux.

\- Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur. Et bon Thanksgiving.

Avec un sourire gêné, Castiel ramassa ses achats et sortit du magasin. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir ainsi dû influencer Marla, et il se promit de s'y prendre différemment si la situation devait se reproduire un jour. Mais à vrai dire, peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice, il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à toutes ses implications.

Malgré tout Castiel ne regrettait pas sa visite au supermarché. Marla était quelqu'un de bien et le cancer généralisé qu'il venait de lui guérir l'aurait tuée en moins de six mois.

.

Mais à présent revenu au bunker, il se retrouvait avec un volatile mort et une liste d'instructions pour le moins étranges à exécuter

L'ange jeta un regard à la pendule qui indiquait 14h30. Sam et Dean étaient en route pour rentrer de leur dernière chasse, mais le trajet avec l'impala leur prendrait encore plusieurs heures alors que lui s'était téléporté en quelques micro secondes, temps qu'il comptait bien mettre à profit pour leur préparer le meilleur dîner de Thanksgiving qu'ils n'aient jamais mangé.

L'idée lui en était venue deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait entendu les frères Winchester en parler, se remémorant les quelques repas qu'ils avaient partagés en cette occasion dans leur enfance. Apparemment des sandwichs à base de dinde froide avec de la sauce aux airelles en boite, le plus souvent volés par Dean au supermarché local, ne constituaient pas un menu et une façon adéquate de célébrer cet événement national important pour les humains américains.

Et même si il avait encore parfois du mal à comprendre les émotions humaines, Castiel avait ressenti sans peine toute l'amertume qui se cachait derrière les blagues et les propos faussement enjoués des deux hommes.

L'idée lui était alors venue de leur préparer un véritable repas de Thanksgiving, une façon de leur restituer un peu de l'enfance que le surnaturel leur avait volé en leur prenant leur mère.

.

Rassemblant son courage, il posa de nouveau les yeux sur la première ligne de l'énigmatique recette. Il l'avait choisie entre toutes celles qu'il avait consultées sur internet car même si ce n'était pas la plus simple à réaliser, elle était la seule à intégrer un ingrédient que Dean semblait apprécier entre tous.

Il ne pourrait donc qu'aimer.

Elle s'intitulait: _recette de la dinde au Whisky._

.

 **1) Acheter une dinde d'environ 5 kg pour 6 personnes et une bouteille de whisky, du sel, du poivre, de l'huile d'olive, des bardes de lard.**

Grâce à Marla, il avait maintenant tout ceci en sa possession. Il avait également pris la salade que Sam appréciait particulièrement, des patates douces pour réaliser une purée, et des pommes pour faire une tarte, le dessert favori de Dean.

Mais, malgré son inexpérience en matière culinaire, l'ange avait parfaitement compris que la dinde allait mettre plusieurs heures à cuire et qu'il lui fallait commencer par cela.

Il passa donc à la ligne suivante...

.

 **2) La barder de lard, la ficeler, la saler, la poivrer et ajouter un filet d'huile d'olive.**

Castiel avait souvent eu l'occasion au Moyen Age de voir les soldats barder leurs armures et leurs chevaux avant de partir au combat. Ce terme ne lui était donc pas inconnu. Il se souvenait sans mal de la technique qui consistait à recouvrir l'animal de plaques de métal ou de lamelles de cuir pour en protéger les parties les plus vulnérables, essentiellement au niveau de la tête, du cou et des flancs.

Il sortit donc les bandes de lard de leur emballage et en entoura consciencieusement la tête et le cou du volatile, puis disposa les quelques lanières restantes sur les flancs.

La ressemblance avec les montures des armées qu'il avait vues combattre était approximative mais bien réelle, et l'ange en fut satisfait.

Par contre, ficeler l'animal lui sembla aussi complexe qu'inutile, après tout dans la mesure où le volatile avait déjà été tué, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Il entreprit donc de s'exécuter, bien que la corde trouvée dans le garage et qui servait habituellement à ligoter les démons et autres créatures maléfiques lui sembla un peu grossière pour cet usage.

Castiel rajouta les condiments, comme indiqué, mais sans que la quantité n'en soit précisée. Il mit donc peu de sel, mauvais pour la tension artérielle humaine, et beaucoup de poivre pour compenser.

On ne voyait plus grand chose à présent de la dinde dissimulée sous son armure de lard, de corde et de grains noirs, mais jusqu'ici, suivre la recette s'était avéré chose relativement aisée.

Castiel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ligne suivante.

.

 **3) Faire préchauffer le four thermostat 7 pendant dix minutes.**

Cette opération non plus ne posa aucune difficulté particulière. Castiel avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer l'un ou l'autre des frères se servir de cet appareil, Sam essentiellement à vrai dire, car Dean était plutôt un adepte du micro-onde. Il tourna donc le bouton du four jusqu'au chiffre indiqué et commença à décompter mentalement les 600 secondes préconisées en parcourant des yeux la ligne suivante.

.

 **4) Se verser un verre de whisky pendant ce temps-là.**

Tout comme cela avait déjà malheureusement été le cas à l'alinéa 2, Castiel déplora le manque de précision de la recette. Le terme "verre" était beaucoup trop vague et pouvait désigner des contenants de taille extrêmement variable, du plus petit qui ne contenait que quelques gouttes, au le plus grand, plusieurs litres. Le bunker en offrait d'ailleurs une importante sélection et l'ange se trouvait donc à présent aux prises avec les affres du choix.

Mais puisque la contenance n'avait pas été mentionnée, Castiel présuma qu'elle était laissée à la discrétion du cuisinier. Dean aimait le Whisky, il choisit donc le plus grand verre qu'il put trouver, un impressionnant récipient posé sur son socle de bois*.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, de nouveau perplexe, en constatant que la bouteille de whisky ramenée du supermarché y passa tout entière. Et le verre n'était même pas encore à moite rempli.

Avait il fait une erreur dans son choix et devait il réduire la quantité de cet ingrédient ? Et si oui, dans quelle proportion ?

L'idée l'ennuyait malgré tout. A vrai dire, Castiel comptait un peu sur cet ingrédient hautement apprécié de son protégé pour masquer les éventuelles imperfections de son plat. Il la rejeta donc, relu l'alinéa 4 par acquis de conscience et décida de retourner au supermarché où il vida l'intégralité du rayon alcool, non sans avoir auparavant fait un détour par la cale d'un navire naufragé en méditerranée contenant des fûts de vins français de plus de cent ans d'âge.

Il espéra que cette fois ce paiement, en liquide, serait acceptable et ne passa pas en caisse.

Revenu au bunker, Castiel put enfin remplir l'énorme verre des deux bouteilles et demi de whisky qu'il pouvait contenir et, en l'absence d'indication quant à son usage, le laissa sur son socle sur le bord de la table.

Ligne suivante.

.

 **5) Mettre la dinde au four dans un plat à cuisson.**

A défaut d'indications plus précises, Castiel choisit tout d'abord un immense faitout qui allait pouvoir contenir à la fois le volatile mort et la quantité de Whisky qu'il pensait devoir y ajouter. Mais il se ravisa en comprenant que le plat ne rentrerait pas dans le four et se rabattit sur un contenant en verre de bonne taille bien que plus modeste, mais qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir accueillir l'animal tout en permettant de le visualiser pendant sa cuisson de par sa transparence.

Stratégie et prévoyance. Il hocha la tête. Excellent !

Comme demandé, Castiel enfourna donc la dinde dans le four préalablement chauffé.

.

 **6) Se verser ensuite 2 verres de whisky et les boire.**

Ah, enfin ! L'utilisation du breuvage était mentionnée, bien qu'elle le surprenne.

Comment l'alcool allait il parfumer la viande si il devait l'ingérer ?

L'ange haussa les épaules et décida, au vu de son inexpérience culinaire, de suivre les instructions à la lettre.  
De nouveau la contenance des verres n'était pas précisée, mais puisqu'il avait décidé d'un volume à l'alinéa 4, Castiel décida de poursuivre à l'identique.

Nouvelle difficulté - décidément cuisiner à la façon humaine était plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé - le bunker ne contenait qu'un seul de ces immenses verres et il l'avait déjà rempli de Whisky et laissé de côté. Devait il le boire au même titre que les deux mentionnés dans le sixième point de la recette ? Ou chercher à s'en procurer un autre ?

Castiel soupira de dépit. Pas étonnant que les humains aient autant de difficulté dans la réalisation de ce qu'ils entreprenaient si les instructions de leurs supérieurs étaient aussi imprécises. Celles que lui recevait lorsqu'il était encore soldat de la garnison céleste ne laissaient jamais la moindre place au doute ni à l'interprétation. Et si cela l'avait bien souvent exaspéré et frustré par le passé, ici, cela aurait été pour le moins utile.

Mais en l'absence de directives précise, il allait devoir faire au mieux. Et il était assez logique finalement de penser que le même usage devait être réservé au premier verre qu'aux suivants. Il l'avala donc d'un seul trait, grimaçant à la première gorgée avant que le goût écœurant des molécules qui composaient le breuvage ne soit noyé sous la brûlure qu'il infligeait à l'œsophage de son véhicule. Castiel reposa l'encombrant récipient sur son socle afin de le remplir de nouveau et de réitérer l'opération lorsqu'un nouveau problème vint le distrait de ces actuelles préoccupations: de toute évidence la contenance réduite de l'estomac humain allait être un obstacle à la réalisation de ses objectifs.

Mais heureusement lui pouvait y remédier. Et tout en se demandant comment les humains pouvaient bien procéder, il utilisa donc ses facultés angéliques pour accélérer la digestion de son véhicule afin de pouvoir ingurgiter les deux autres verres dans la foulée, soit prés de cinq litres de whisky, cul sec.

Une nouvelle fois Castiel marqua un temps d'arrêt et fronça les sourcils. Les sens de son véhicule semblaient considérablement altérés par ce processus. Il aurait sans aucune difficulté pu remédier à ce problème, mais commençait enfin à comprendre la finalité de tout ceci: l'état de conscience altérée.

Plusieurs fois par le passé, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer des humains se mettre en transe pour tenter de communiquer avec des esprits ou comprendre des phénomènes surnaturels. L'ingestion d'alcool devait faire partie du processus qui lui permettrait d'accéder à cet état second afin de comprendre les obscures dernières lignes de la mystérieuse recette.

Il laissa donc sa grâce être envahie par les perceptions modifiées de son vaisseau et plissa les yeux pour lire la ligne suivante déjà passablement floue.

.

7) **Mettre le therpostat à 8 après 20 binutes pour la saisir.**

 _Ouh, là !_

Castiel lu et relu la phrase, les lettres commençant à danser devant ses yeux, puis il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

Ok, le gars qui avait rédigé la recette devait sûrement avoir les même problèmes que ceux qui altéraient actuellement son vaisseau et avait probablement voulu dire 20 pinutes... euh linutes - oh, c'est joli ça ! - naaannn, minutes.

Il exécuta donc la commande et tourna le bouton du therposta jusqu'au chiffre 8, sans se poser plus de questions.

.

 **8) Se bercer 3 berres de whisky.**

Encore du Whisky !

Castiel sourit. Dean allait sûrement beaucoup apprécier la recette. En tout cas lui commençait à beaucoup aimer.

De nouveau l'ange versa scrupuleusement les plus de sept bouteilles de whisky que contenaient les trois verres mentionnés à l'alinéa 8 et les ingurgita d'une traite.

\- A la mienne ! Sans comprendre vraiment le sens de cette phrase que Dean disait parfois quand il levait son verre.

Le dit-verre à présent vide de nouveau sur son socle, Castiel porta une main à son bas ventre où, depuis un moment déjà, une tension de plus en plus importante se faisait sentir. L'ange comprit aisément quel était le nouveau problème de son véhicule si limité et s'occupa de son petit souci vésical d'une pensée sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

Mais comme si cette très légère utilisation de sa grâce l'avait inexplicablement épuisé, soudainement Castiel se sentit pris d'un vertige. Il se retint à une chaise, conscient que l'altération des perceptions de son enveloppe humaine s'était drastiquement accentuée à l'exécution du dernier l'alinéa. Etrangement les murs du bunker lui semblaient soudainement moins solides, plus mobiles.

Castiel résista à son envie instinctive de guérir son vaisseau pour remédier au phénomène et ignora même les inquiétants signaux que son estomac mis à mal lui envoyait. Tout autour de lui les choses semblaient bouger d'elles même, et pourtant il se sentait anormalement détendu, de plus en plus euphorique même et cette sensation nouvelle était, il devait bien le dire, assez plaisante.

Un grand sourire, bien que légèrement triste, étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à Dean, à son visage si calme, presque heureux, dans les moments où lui même consommait de l'alcool. Ces instants étaient les seuls où le chasseur lâchait enfin complètement prise. Et tout en déplorant que cette abandon ne soit dû qu'à des plaisirs artificiels, Castiel aimait le voir ainsi, apaisé, délivré de toute la douleur et la culpabilité qui rongeait en permanence son âme. Dans ces moments là parfois le chasseur posait une main sur son épaule et tentait de lui expliquer sa vision particulière des mystères de la vie. Et peu importait que ses exposés manquent singulièrement de véracité scientifique, Castiel n'aurait interrompus ces instants là pour rien au monde.

Un nouveau vertige le tira de ces plaisants souvenirs. Tout comme les murs, le sol s'était soudainement mis à se gondoler sous ses pieds et Castiel réalisa que le manque de plus en plus important de coordination de ses membres inférieurs autant que supérieurs risquait de rapidement poser un problème majeur dans l'exécution de son projet. Il leva une main devant ses yeux, il les écarquilla de surprise.

Depuis quand avait il sept doigts ?

\- Et ben tant pis ! On continue ! S'exclama t'il avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.

L'ange reporta les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, fronça les sourcils en le trouvant anormalement flou. Il tenta de le retourner mais constata que la lecture était encore plus malaisée dans l'autre sens sens, le reposa donc, se frotta les yeux et repris la recette.

.

 **9) Apres une debi beurre, fourrer l'ouvrir et surveiller la buisson de la pinde.**

Castiel était heureux d'avoir vu juste et éclata d'un rire franc. Cette phrase qu'il avait pourtant relue maintes et maintes fois auparavant s'éclairait à présent d'elle même.

Il comprenait tout, c'était merveilleux ! Le monde était beau. Il aimait tout et tout le monde, Dean, Sam, les abeilles et même Crowley. Euh, non, pas Crowley. Fallait pas pousser non plus !

Il se leva comme il le put, ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une plaquette de beurre qu'il coupa en deux.

 _Une debi beurre, qu'ils ont dit. Okayyy !_

Puis il pratiqua une incision dans la dinde en cours de cuisson avec sa lame angélique et y fourra la matière grasse à pleine main. Dean aimait manger gras. Donc tout était pour le mieux, normal, logique, limpide.

Castiel ramena vers lui la chaise, la retourna et se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'assise en la chevauchant. Confortablement installé, les bras sur le sommet du dossier et la tête posée sur le dos de ses mains, il fixait sans ciller la porte transparente du four pour exécuter la fin de l'alinéa 9: surveiller la buisson de la pinde.

Brusquement l'ange se frappa le front du plat de la main, se maculant la peau de beurre par la même occasion et geste qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque les nerfs du crâne de son véhicule lui envoyèrent des millions de signaux de détresse.

Il attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer mais bon sang, il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Il avait failli oublier l'alinéa 10 !

.

 **10) Brendre la vouteille de Wiscuit et s'enfiler une bonne rasade derrière la bravate - non - la cravate.**

Castiel avisa la trentaine de bouteilles pleines encore posées sur le sol de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour en choisi une à ses pieds, le sol sembla brusquement s'éloigner d'un bon kilomètre et la sensation vertigineuse qu'il ressentit faillit lui faire écarter les ailes par instinct.

Ses ailes d'ange.

Des ailes mutilées, calcinées, squelettiques à présent.

Des ailes qui ne servaient plus à rien qu'à le faire souffrir en lui rappelant ce qu'il avait été un jour.

D'un geste brusque il saisit la bouteille et la vida en entier, la brûlure de l'alcool atténuant rapidement cette de ses sombres pensées. Et puis après tout, ça faisait combien une rasade? Ils n'avaient qu'à être plus précis.

L'alcool réchauffa le corps de son vaisseau et embrouilla un peu plus ses sens.

Bienheureux oubli.

Il se mit à sourire.

A quoi pensait il déjà une minute auparavant ? Rien d'important sans doute, ligne suivante.

.

 **11) Apres une demi heure de blus, tituber jusqu'au bour.**

Lorsqu'il se leva et se rendit effectivement jusqu'au bour, Castiel eut la satisfaction intense de constater à sa propre démarche qu'il suivait à la lettre les instructions de la recette. Il se mit il à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _Parfait ! Finalement c'est beauuuuuucoup plus facile que je pensais._

Il se laissa aller à cette douce sensation, simplement heureux d'imaginer les visages réjouis de ces humains qui avaient pris plus d'importance à ses yeux que sa propre famille celeste. Ces humains pour lesquels il avait si souvent combattu, pour lesquels il avait tant perdu, mais pour lesquels aussi il retraverserait toutes les épreuves endurées un million de fois si il le fallait. Fermant les yeux, il voyait déjà Dean la figure barbouillée de sauce dans sa voracité. Le futur plaisir de son protégé lui faisait plaisir par anticipation. Il se mit à sourire largement et reprit sa lecture.

.

 **12) Oubrir la putain de borte du bour et reburner - non - revourner - non - recourner - non - enfin, mettre la guinde dans l'autre sens.**

Castiel soupira d'aise, pourquoi cette phrase lui avait elle posée autant de problème à la première lecture? C'était pourtant très clair.

Il oubrit donc au troisième essai la borte du bour dont la poignée faisait exprès de se reculer pour lui échapper, la coquine, puis il attrapa la guinde à pleine main et lui fit faire un demi tour sur elle-même dans son plat sans même qu'elle proteste.

\- Bonne petite !

Il lui posa une petite tape amicale sur sa tête recouverte de lard et referma la borte du bour.

.

 **13) Se pruler la main avec la putain de borte du bour en la refermant - bordel de merde.**

Une immense et irrépressible crainte lui fit écarquiller subitement les yeux à la lecture de l'alinéa 13. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que "pruler" pouvait bien signifier. Il chercha dans sa mémoire embrouillée, passa en revue les différentes langues connues, passées ou présentes, mais sans succès, puis décida que ça n'avait finalement aucune espèce d'importance.

Apres tout il était un ange, pas un humain et donc sa main ou plutôt celle de son véhicule ne réagirait probablement pas de la façon indiquée. Cela ne devrait pas interférer sur le succès de son plat. Il soupira, immensément soulagé par cette constatation évidente. Il regarda tout de même sa peau où quelques cloques étaient en train d'apparaître et la guérit instantanément. Elle était également couverte de sauce. Il hésita un instant mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Il lécha du bout de la langue un de ses doigts.

\- Vraiment dégeu ! Grimaça t'il lorsque de nouveau le goût de chaque molécule envahit son palais l'empêchant d'apprécier la saveur de l'ensemble.

Il se souvenait pourtant de la saveur des aliments. Il avait pu les apprécier pendant un temps, lorsqu'il était devenu humain. Parfois cela lui manquait. Oh pas les travers et limites de ces corps humains si fragiles et limités. Mais cette rassurante perspective de pouvoir vieillir aux côtés d'autres être humains, un autre en particulier, et qui sait, de peut être pouvoir partager son paradis.

Mais Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de raisonner ainsi. C'était égoïste. Humain il était faible, inutile. Dans un effort sur-angélique pour se reprendre, il tenta d'énumérer en silence le nom de chaque acide aminé composant le plat qu'il préparait, mais étrangement leurs noms lui échappaient soudainement. Il haussa les épaules, après tout ce n'était pas le plus important ça non plus...

Ligne suivante.

.

 **14) Essayer de s'asseoir sur une putain de chaise et se reverdir cinq ou six whisky de verres ou le gontraire, je sais blus.**

Castiel exécuta sans sourciller l'alinéa 14 dont la lecture ne lui avait paradoxalement posé aucun problème.

Le whisky fonctionnait à merveille.

Si l'auteur de cette merveilleuse recette avait été devant lui, il l'aurait volontiers serré dans ses bras tant l'émotion le submergea d'un seul coup.

Puis il se ressaisit et se redressa soudainement, le dos droit, mains posées symétriquement sur ses cuisses.

Pas de familiarité.

Il revoyait Dean qui le regardait si souvent de son air sévère lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et prit une voix rauque et agacée.

\- Mon espace personnel Cass !

Il se mit à rire presque malgré lui, un rire qui sonna un peu amer, avec l'impression étrange que la sensation désagréable de son estomac venait brusquement de s'accentuer. Il chassa les pensées qui tentaient de l'envahir d'un geste vague de la main. Pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

Que devait il faire maintenant déjà ?

Ah oui, 6 verres de Whisky ?

C'est partiiiiiiiiiii !

Il eut tout de même un peu de mal à faire le calcul et regarda ses doigts sur lesquels il se mit à compter.

 _1 verre... 2 verres... 3... 5 ..._

 _Euh...naaannn, je recommence._

Il ingurgita consciencieusement le liquide verre après verre comptant sur ses doigts en même temps, ce qui lui donnait une prise instable sur le récipient, mais arriva tant bien que mal à la fin de sa tache. Comme il l'avait fait à de multiples reprises depuis le début de sa petite expérience culinaire, l'ange s'occupa du problème urinaire de son véhicule en soupirant de dépit.

Non en fait, il ne regrettait définitivement pas ce genre de choses ! Comment les humains pouvaient ils supporter ça en permanence ? Chuck avait vraiment fait un boulot déplorable en créant cette espèce. Il lui en toucherait deux mots la prochaine fois qu'il le recroiserait. Enfin si il Le revoyait un jour. Et si son Créateur et Père daignait lui adresser la parole cette fois ci...

L'ange haussa les épaules pour chasser cette boule qui grossissait un peu plus dans sa gorge et n'avait rien à voir avec le contenu de son estomac qui tentait de refluer en permanence. Les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit lui avait un jour dit Sam. Et paradoxalement Castiel n'avait jamais aussi bien compris cette phrase qu'en cet instant. Oui, lui aussi voulait choisir sa famille.

Il repris sa lecture en rapprochant son visage de l'ordinateur, son nez touchant littéralement l'écran.

.

 **15) Buire - non - luire - non - cuire - non - ah ben si - cuire la bringue bandant 4 heures.**

 _Ah, super !_

La bringue allait buire pendant quatre heures.

Ok. Il avait le temps de s'occuper des patates et de la tarte.

Il se mit à rire. C'était marrant de dire ça: Les patates et la tarte.

Il le répéta dix fois très rapidement et s'arrêta dans un éclat de rire enfantin.

Il aimait bien l'alinéa 15, il était marrant. Et aussi parce qu'il allait avoir le temps pour la petite sieste que son vaisseau lui réclamait depuis un bon moment déjà et contre laquelle il luttait depuis l'alinéa 6.

D'autant qu'il en avait à présent la certitude, c'est comme ça qu'il aurait la révélation qui lui permettrait de comprendre les dernières lignes, les plus obscures, de cette étrange recette. Dans un songe, n'est ce pas ?

Lorsque cette logique imparable s'imposa d'elle même à son esprit, Castiel soupira de contentement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il allait réussir cette fois. Pour eux. Enfin. Et pour lui aussi.

Ce n'était juste qu'une stupide recette de cuisine et pourtant dès que l'idée lui en était venue, la réussir lui avait paru étrangement capitale, cruciale même. Comme une urgence. Un besoin.

L'ange s'assit sur le sol, son épée angélique entre les mains. Il s'adossa à la porte du brigo d'où il avait une vue parfaite, bien qu'un peu floue, sur le bour.

Bon d'accord, surveiller la buisson de la pinde était plus difficile avec les yeux fermés, mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes.

Il se laissa aller … juste un instant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? CASTIEL ! Hurla Dean paniqué en se précipitant vers l'ange inconscient sitôt le seuil de la cuisine franchie.

\- Dean, il est pas... ? Demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

Au bout de quelques secondes Dean se tourna vers son frère, puis se redressa la mine perplexe et d'un seul coup légèrement amusé.

\- Euh, non. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse je dirais que notre petit angelot est juste rond comme une queue de pelle!

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à son tour aux côtés de Castiel, il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. L'être céleste empestait l'alcool.

Un énorme ronflement s'éleva alors qui ne leur laissa plus le moindre doute.

\- Mais les anges ne peuvent pas être ivres, Dean, c'est impossible. Et ils ne dorment pas.

Dean se mit à rire en se passant une main embarrassée sur la nuque.

\- Et ben va dire ça au pochtron vautré sur le sol.

Sam se releva et considéra un moment l'ange endormi, perplexe, puis le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha de son ordinateur portable resté ouvert mais dont l'écran s'était mis en veille et le réactiva.

\- OK, je pense que j'ai l'explication. Dit il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. En tout cas sur le pourquoi de tout ça, à défaut du comment c'est possible.

Dean s'approcha à son tour et consulta l'écran. Son regard d'abord stupéfait se fit amusé puis presque tendre pendant une seconde lorsqu'il le reporta sur l'ange, avant qu'il ne se reprenne en se raclant la gorge.

\- Il a voulu... Commença t'il la voix soudainement un peu rauque.

\- Ouais. Continua Sam. Je crois bien qu'il a voulu nous préparer un repas de Thanksgiving. ... On le réveille ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, partagé entre des émotions diverses, puis secoua finalement la tête.

\- Non, attends. On va faire un truc d'abord. Non, en fait deux trucs. Rectifia t' il en sortant son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo de l'ange, immortalisant le moment. Ca c'est pour mes archives persos. Ajouta t'il avec un grand sourire.

Il retroussa ses manches en regardant son frère qui acquiesça.

\- Et maintenant au travail !

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Quelques heures plus tard.

.

\- Allez la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille. Murmura Dean agenouillé à côté de Castiel en lui tapotant la joue.

\- Embrasse le. Suggéra Sam très sérieusement en voyant que l'ange ne réagissait pas.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? C'est bien comme ça que ça marche dans les contes, non ? Ajouta Sam maintenant clairement narquois.

\- La ferme, bitch !

\- Jerk.

L'aîné reporta son attention sur l'ange toujours inanimé.

\- Hé Cass ! Reprit Dean un peu plus fort en le secouant à présent par une épaule.

Castiel reprit conscience en sursautant, son épée angélique déjà brandie, prêt à combattre.

\- Wow wow wow ! S'écria Dean, les mains levées en signe de paix. Hé, doucement !

\- Dean ?

Castiel plissa les yeux. Les sens de son vaisseau étaient encore extrêmement altérés et les sensations qui lui parvenaient n'avaient plus rien d'agréables. Il releva le visage, tenta de rendre sa vision moins floue et d'amoindrir le martellement à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- Sam, Dean ? Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

\- Déjà ? On vient de se taper des heures de routes, mec. Mais ouais, on est là. Allez donne moi ça, en lui prenant des mains son épée que Castiel lui céda sans résistance. T'en auras pas besoin pour le moment. ... Comment tu te sens ?

L'ange tiqua en faisant un inventaire silencieux des atteintes de son véhicule afin de pouvoir réponde de façon exhaustive à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Mon vaisseau a envie d'uriner, de vomir, une tension intra crânienne trop élevée qui lui provoque une intense migraine. Il est paradoxalement assez déshydraté, et la coordination de ses membres et encore extrêmement déficiente. De plus...

Dean se mit à rire.

\- Bienvenu au pays merveilleux de la gueule de bois. Le coupa t'il. Et encore, soit heureux d'être un ange, parce que si tu avais été humain, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu te rends compte que tu as avalé pratiquement 25 bouteilles de whisky ? Demanda Dean à la fois admiratif et réprobateur.

\- Mais la recette... Commença Castiel en tentant de se remettre debout. Je voulais...

L'ange renonça à se relever et releva vers Dean un regard malheureux.

\- J'ai encore tout raté, c'est ça ?

Le chasseur se remit debout et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

\- T'as rien raté du tout Castiel. Affirma Sam avec douceur. Regarde.

Sur la table de la cuisine trônait une dinde juteuse et fumante. Débarrassée de la corde qui l'avait auparavant enserrée, elle était parfaitement rôtie et son l'odeur embaumait la pièce. A sa place dans le four, une tarte aux pommes finissait de cuire et sur la table déjà dressées pour trois personnes, la salade composée avait pris place aux côté de la purée de patate douce.

\- Mais ...

Le regard de Castiel passait sans cesse de la table garnie aux deux frères, sans comprendre.

\- Merci Castiel. Dit Sam avec émotion en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange. Personne ne nous avait jamais préparé un tel repas.

\- Mais je n'ai pas... Je...

\- Tu t'assois avec nous, ok? Le coupa Dean. Mais peut être qu'avant tu pourrais t'arranger un peu, tu crois pas ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa chemise blanche tachée de sauce et de Whisky et sa cravate de travers. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et sa tenue redevint immaculée, bien que la cravate, elle, resta dans la même position. Son regard était de nouveau clair, sa posture avait retrouvé son habituelle assurance un peu rigide.

\- Putain, c'est quand même pas juste. Se renfrogna Dean en ronchonnant à l'adresse de son frère. Quand je me bourre la gueule comme ça, il me faut des jours pour décuver. Et lui ...

Le cadet winchester haussa les épaules en rigolant avec un faux air compatissant.

\- On lui explique ? Demanda Sam à voix basse en désignant Castiel puis son ordinateur posé un peu plus loin. Pour la blague sur le net ?

Les deux frères regardèrent un moment l'ange surpris qui contemplait encore les victuailles étalées devant lui, puis qui se retourna vers eux un sourire dans les yeux.

Dean secoua la tête et Sam acquiesça sans rien dire.

Sans prévenir Dean frappa dans ses mains, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- A table ! Putain que ça sent bon !

.

Une heure plus tard, les estomacs étaient pleins, l'ambiance joyeuse et détendue.

A leur demande expresse même si lui ne mangeait pas, Castiel s'était attablé avec eux, assis droit sur sa chaise, regardant ses deux humains déguster leur repas. Il n'était pas dupe de ce qui s'était passé maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses facultés. Mais puisque Sam et Dean n'avaient rien cru bon d'ajouter, et bien en fait lui non plus.

Une chose tracassait cependant Castiel, tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux frères se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Il avait évidemment purgé son vaisseau de toute trace d'alcool lorsqu'il lui avait rendu un aspect plus présentable à son réveil et pourtant il ressentait encore à ce moment précis le même étrange sentiment que celui qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures auparavant. Cette même douceur, ce même bien être, bien que de façon nettement plus agréable, maintenant que son vaisseau ne menaçait plus de restituer en permanence le contenu de son estomac de façon aussi diverse que désagréable.

\- Je peux prendre la tienne, t'es sur ?

Castiel reporta les yeux sur Dean qui venait de lui adresser la parole et n'attendait même pas sa réponse pour se servir une seconde et énorme part de tarte avec la mine réjoui d'un enfant devant une confiserie, puis sur Sam qui regardait son frère avec un air faussement réprobateur qui ne cachait pourtant pas son affection.

Non, finalement, en y réfléchissant, ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant n'avait véritablement rien à voir avec les sensations alcoolisées qu'il avait ressenties un peu plus tôt. C'était mille fois plus agréable, doux, chaud, rassurant et surtout authentique. Et Castiel était bien certain de n'avoir jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Bercé par les voix de ces deux hommes qui avaient pris tant d'importance dans sa vie, l'ange ferma les yeux, et en souriant imperceptiblement se laissa une nouvelle fois aller.

Bon Thanksgiving !

.  
.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

 *** Ces différents verres existent bien. Le plus petit, pas plus gros qu'un dès à coudre et le plus grand mentionné ici, qui s'appelle une girafe et qui contient 2litres400. Et non, je les ai pas tous testés... XD**

 **.**

 **Bon voila voila...**

 **Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous aurez pris ce petit texte.**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est bourré d'incohérences et d'improbabilités. Et soyez sûrs que j'ai le plus grand respect pour notre petit ange, même si là, je me moque un peu de sa propension à prendre tout les choses au premier degré.**

 **En fait, je voulais le faire cuisiner ce mois ci et menu de Thanksgiving oblige, il me fallait une recette de dinde, alors j'ai repensé à cette blague. C'était parti comme une simple blague de potache au départ et voilà ce que ça a donné... parce qu'il reste lui finalement (enfin j'espère), sobre ou non.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je remets la blague en entier car Castiel n'a pas réussi à terminer la recette et tant mieux d'ailleurs. ;)**

Recette de la Dinde au Whisky

Acheter une dinde d'environ 5 kg pour 6 personnes et une bouteille de whisky, du sel, du poivre, de l'huile d'olive, des bardes de lard.

La barder de lard, la ficeler, la saler, la poivrer et ajouter un filet d'huile d'olive.

Faire préchauffer le four thermostat 7 pendant dix minutes.

Se verser un verre de whisky pendant ce temps-là.

Mettre la dinde au four dans un plat a cuisson.

Se verser ensuite 2 verres de whisky et les boire.

Mettre le therpostat a 8 après 20 binutes pour la saisir.

Se bercer 3 berres de whisky.

Après une debi beurre, fourrer l'ouvrir et surveiller la buisson de la pinde.

Brendre la vouteille de biscuit et s'enfiler une bonne rasade derrière la bravate - non - la cravate.

Après une demi heure de blus, tituber jusqu'au bour.

Oubrir la putain de borte du bour et reburner - non - revourner - non - recourner - non - enfin, mettre la guinde dans l'autre sens.

Se pruler la main avec la putain de borte du bour en la refermant - bordel de merde.

Essayer de s'asseoir sur une putain de chaise et se reverdir 5 ou six whisky de verres ou le gontraire, je sais blus.

Buire - non - luire - non - cuire - non - ah ben si - cuire la bringue bandant 4 heures.

Et hop, 5 berres de plus. Ca fait du bien par ou que ça passe.

R'tirer le four de la dinde.

Se rebercer une bonne goulée de whisky.

Essayer de sortir le bour de la saloperie de pinde de nouveau parce que ça a raté la bremiere fois.

Rabasser la dinde qui est tombée bar terre. L'ettuyer avec une saleté de chiffon et la foutre sur un blat, ou sur un clat, ou sur une assiette. Enfin, on s'en fout...

Se peter la gueule à cause du gras sur le barrelage, ou le carrelage, de la buisine et essayer de se relever.

Décider que l'on est aussi bien par terre et binir la mouteille de rhisky.

Ramper jusqu'au lit, dorbir toute la nuit.

Manger la dinde froide avec une bonne mayonnaise, le lendemain matin et nettoyer le bordel que tu as mis dans la cuisine la veille.

.

 **Bonne journée à tous et au mois prochain si vous le voulez bien. ;)**


	9. DECEMBRE: Joyeux Noël !

**Bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël. Quoi de mieux que de le passer avec nos frangins adorés qui ont ... un petit problème d'actualité.**

 **Je vous laisse lire. XD**

 **.**

 **Rating: tout public.**

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

\- Putain de merde, on vient de buter le père Noël !

.

A la fois complètement ahuri et vaguement inquiet des conséquences, Dean regardait alternativement l'épée angélique ensanglantée qu'il tenait dans la main, le corps enrobé allongé à ses pieds et son frère debout à ses cotés, une main tenant ses côtes probablement fracturées.

\- Ouais, je crois que c'est foutu pour les cadeaux cette année. Tenta de plaisanter Sam malgré la douleur, tout aussi stupéfait que son frère.

Les deux chasseurs s'approchèrent de l'homme allongé sur le sol pour vérifier son état, mais ils n'avaient guère de doute. Dean venait de le poignarder en plein cœur avec une épée céleste. Il avait vu la lueur bleuté jaillir de ses yeux et de sa bouche, et la trace noire des ailes écartées imprimées sur le sol en béton de l'entrepôt n'était qu'une confirmation superflue qu'il venait bien de tuer un ange.

Mais pas n'importe quel ange.

Le manteau rouge, la barbe blanche et l'embonpoint, il y avait tout l'attirail. Et plutôt du genre authentique. Rien à voir avec les costumes mités des clodos qui faisaient la manche.

.

Putain de bordel de merde, le père Noël !

Dean n'en revenait toujours pas.

Et pourtant Sam et lui en avaient déjà vu dans leur vie. Ils avaient affronté Satan lui même, rencontré Dieu en personne. Une fois ils avaient même combattu Zeus et toute sa foutue clique de divinités de l'Olympe. Plus rien n'auraient du pouvoir les étonner.

Et pourtant...

Un bruit de grognements rageurs tira l'aîné Winchester de ses réflexions tandis qu'un elfe bâillonné et ligoté se débattait contre le poteau auquel il était attaché. Lorsque Sam s'avança vers lui puis s'accroupit avec une grimace douloureuse - bon sang ce fichu Père Noël savait cogner malgré son age - le lutin s'arrêta net et le fixa, ses yeux noirs remplis de colère.

Sam haussa les sourcils surpris par la réaction. Il avait déjà vu toute sorte de victimes depuis le temps qu'il chassait avec son frère, certaines choquées, d'autres terrorisées ou abattues, mais aussi clairement en colère, ça non, jamais.

Il avança prudemment la main pour retirer le bâillon et sursauta presque lorsque l'elfe se mit aussitôt à vociférer dans un langage qu'ils ne purent comprendre.

Sam leva les mains devant lui en un signe universel d'apaisement tandis que le petit homme les agonisait encore verbalement dans un langage inintelligible.

\- Hé hé, calmez vous d'accord. Est ce que vous me comprenez ? On va vous détacher. C'est fini, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Tout va bien.

Le lutin leva vers Sam un regard profondément choqué, puis fronça les sourcils et reprit ses invectives de façon encore plus véhémentes.

\- Attend Sam. On dirait que notre petit ami n'est pas aussi amical que ça. Alors avant de le détacher, il va nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il nous comprend parfaitement.

Dean cette fois s'adressa au lutin qui saisit immédiatement le message quand le beretta se dirigea droit vers son visage.

\- On attend, grogna le chasseur d'un air mauvais.

La prudence sembla l'emporter sur sa fureur puisque l'elfe se tu brusquement, fixant le canon de l'arme pointée vers lui.

\- Il n'y a qu'une paire de grandes asperges dégénérées comme vous pour pouvoir dire que tout va bien alors que vous venez d'assassiner le père Noël, cracha le lutin dans un français impeccable. Et le 24 Décembre en plus !

Dean se renfrogna davantage.

\- Ouais, ben les asperges viennent de te sauver la vie, demi portion. Parce que ton père Noël, il allait te buter. Comme les autres. Ca fait une semaine qu'on retrouve des cadavres de nabots aux oreilles pointues partout en ville. Alors nous dis pas merci surtout.

L'elfe grogna dans sa barbe mais ne répondit rien.

Dean leva au ciel deux yeux clairement exaspérés.

\- Bordel, Sam, rappelle moi pourquoi on fait ce putain d'boulot déjà ?

\- Family business. Répondit Sam dans un soupir.

\- Ouais, ben un peu de reconnaissance quand on leur sauve la peau, c'est pas trop demander, si ?

Avec une moue résignée, Sam se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Je peux vous détacher maintenant ? Vous êtes calmé ?

Le petit homme hocha lentement la tête, mais resta silencieux, ses yeux méfiants fixés sur ce géant qui faisait trois fois sa taille et se penchait à présent sur lui pour trancher ses liens.

Une fois libre le lutin se massa ses poignets douloureux puis leva le regard vers ses sauveteurs.

\- Merci, marmonna t'il tout bas d'un air renfrogné comme si ce simple mot lui arrachait littéralement la gorge.

\- Ah ben quand même! Grogna Dean. Bon tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé ici. Ou faut qu'on devine.

Sans répondre, l'elfe se dirigea vers le corps ensanglanté sur le sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avec déférence. Il posa une main sur la poitrine à présent immobile.

\- Reposez en paix Saint Nicolas.

Puis, il retira le bonnet rouge entouré de fourrure blanche qui recouvrait le front du cadavre.

Aussitôt le reste du costume disparu pour ne laisser qu'un homme nettement plus mince, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

\- Ok, Gollum (1). Tu nous expliques tout de suite ce qui se passe où tu vas pas tarder à rejoindre ton pote, affirma Dean de plus en plus agacé son arme toujours pointée.

.

L'elfe se releva et se retourna lentement vers eux. Son visage déjà ridé semblait subitement avoir pris quelques décennies supplémentaires. Ses traits tristes ne recelaient plus aucune trace de colère mais seulement une grande lassitude.

\- Mon nom est Jarod. Et il se passe simplement qu'il n'y aura pas de Noël cette année et que beaucoup d'enfants vont être terriblement déçus dans le monde entier demain matin.

Dean soupira en secouant la tête, visiblement exaspéré par tant de stupidités.

\- Bon ok, cette fois j'en ai ma claque! Je sais pas quel espèce de gnome tu es, ni ce que tu as fumé et de quel mauvais trip t'es pas encore redescendu, mais on a été des gosses tous les deux, Sam et moi, et même si ça date un peu on a jamais trouvé de paquet distribué par ton foutu père Noël au pied du sapin le matin de Noël. D'ailleurs on avait même pas de sapin la plupart du temps, c'est pour te dire. Alors tu peux remballer ton petit discours pour nous faire pitié et nous expliquer vraiment ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi t'étais ficelé à ce poteau.

L'amertume palpable dans la voix de Dean serra la gorge de Sam lui rappelant les multiples déceptions de leur enfance. Il se rappela le Noël de ses six ans, lorsqu'il avait compris que les quelques paquets plus ou moins emballés dans du vieux papier journal et qu'il déballait le matin de Noël n'étaient pas offerts par le père Noël, ni même par son père le plus souvent absent ou trop ivre pour se soucier de ce genre de détail, mais en fait volés pour lui par Dean dans le super marché le plus proche du motel miteux où ils habitaient à ce moment là. Et si l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui vouait une reconnaissance sans borne à ce grand frère qui n'était son aîné que de quatre ans mais avait tenu le rôle de père largement mieux que le véritable, l'enfant d'alors, lui, en avait véritablement souffert.

L'elfe baissa un instant le regard, mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour que Sam ne puisse voir l'éclair de culpabilité qui l'avait traversé. Lorsqu'il le releva la seconde suivant, il le fixa droit dans celui de Sam qui pourtant n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Je sais. Vous n'étiez pas facile à trouver tous les deux, tenta t'il d'expliquer maladroitement. Les anges et les démons.. votre vie... votre père qui vous dissimulait de toutes les façons possibles pour vous protéger.. Mais vous devez savoir que le père Noël ne vous a jamais oublié. Il se souciait de vous, réellement.

\- Sans blague, ironisa Dean.

L'elfe lui lança un regard noir.

\- Parfaitement! Saint Nicolas se souciait de vous. Comme il se souciait de tous les enfants de part le monde.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, le ton amer de sa voix s'adoucit avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Mais le père Noël n'est pas tel que tout le monde l'imagine. Ce n'est pas seulement un gentil grand-père en costume rouge qui distribue des jouets aux enfants sages. En fait Saint Nicolas fait son travail de bien des façons différentes. Et même si certains resteront éternellement septiques - nouveau regard noir en direction de Dean - chaque enfant reçoit effectivement un véritable présent le matin de Noël.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue éloquente mais se retint de prononcer une parole alors que l'elfe poursuivait.

\- Pour certain, il s'agit réellement d'un jouet vraiment désiré, mais pour d'autres ce sera plutôt le réconfort dont ils ont tellement besoin, pour d'autres encore d'un souhait sincère qui se réalisera plus tard.

L'elfe s'interrompit un instant puis reprit d'une voix plus basse.

\- Nick m'a souvent parlé de vous deux, vous savez ? De ses regrets de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même avec vous. Du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Sam il t'a envoyé Sully quand tu as eu besoin d'un ami. Et tu te souviens quand tu avait huit ans? Ce petit médaillon un peu particulier que tu souhaitais tellement offrir à quelqu'un que tu aimais particulièrement.

\- Le pendentif ? Celui que j'ai offert à Dean?! Mais c'est Bobby qui...

Le visage de l'elfe s'éclaira d'un sourire entendu.

\- Comme je le disais, le père Noël avait beaucoup de façon d'effectuer son travail.

\- Ouais, tout ça c'est très joli, l'interrompit Dean agacé. Mais en admettant qu'on gobe toutes tes salades, ça explique pas pourquoi le bonhomme est devenu complètement dingue et a commencer à dézinguer des lutins partout en ville.

Le visage de Jarod s'assombrit de nouveau et lorsqu'il reprit la parole son regard s'était de nouveau fixé sur le cadavre à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Il n'était plus lui même depuis la chute.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence. Ils savaient très bien de quoi parlait le lutin

La chute.

Le sort lancé par Metatron.

Le scribe avait dupé Castiel et lui avait volé sa grâce, ingrédient indispensable du sort qui avait scellé les portes du paradis et précipité tous les anges sur la terre comme autant de météorites aux ailes carbonisées. Beaucoup d'anges avaient péri ce jour là dans une épouvantable agonie. Tant d'autres étaient devenus fous de douleur. D'autres encore s'étaient perdus eux même, livrés sans préparation au libre arbitre, sans guide, sans ordre de leurs supérieurs à suivre pour la toute première fois de leur si longue existence

Et Sam et Dean savaient qu'ils avaient leur part de responsabilité là dedans. Trop occupés par l'état dramatique de Sam que les épreuves avaient presque tué, ils n'avaient pas vu que leur ami angélique aurait eu besoin de leur aide. Castiel ne leur avait pas parlé, certes, mais eux n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus non plus.

\- Ca faisait un moment que je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver. Reprit le lutin les yeux cette fois posés sur le pentacle au centre duquel il avait été attaché et sur le bol contenant une mixture nauséabonde et dont son sang devait être l'ultime ingrédient. Il ne parlait plus que de ça.

\- De quoi ? Relança Sam alors que Jarod avait arrêté son récit, se perdant visiblement dans des images douloureuses.

L'elfe sursauta et fronça les sourcils comme si il ne se souvenait de leur présence qu'à cet instant.

\- Retourner au paradis. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Retrouver le ciel, son domaine, son usine de fabrication de jouets. Nous avons bien tenté de recréer tout cela ici, sur terre, mais pour lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne s'est jamais senti chez lui ici.

L'elfe secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, la culpabilité inscrite sur chacun de ses traits.

\- Si j'avais su... J'aurais du comprendre. J'aurais du l'en empêcher

Il se tourna vers Sam qui le fixait sans rien dire, l'encourageant seulement du regard.

\- Il y a quelques mois il m'a parlé d'un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux grimoire. Un sort qui allait peut être lui permettre d'ouvrir une brèche dans les portes scellées du paradis. Il a dit que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'il faudrait faire un immense sacrifice, mais que c'était nécessaire. Pour les enfants. Pour retrouver le véritable esprit de Noël..

\- Ouais, ben on peut pas toujours deviner ce que ces foutus emplumés ont dans la tête quand ils déraillent, grogna Dean plus pour lui même que pour le lutin accablé. Faudrait vraiment qu'ils travaillent la communication à Heaven School.

Le regard éloquent que lui lança son frère le fit se renfrogner davantage.

\- Enfin bref. Y a bien quelqu'un qui va prendre sa place. Un autre ange, non ? Relança Dean désireux de changer de sujet au plus vite.

L'elfe hocha la tête lentement.

\- Le bonnet désignera son successeur. Et un nouvel ange deviendra le prochain Saint Nicolas. Mais pas pour cette année. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de Noël. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps...

\- Le bonnet ? Demanda Dean en levant un sourcil incrédule. Tu veux dire que c'est ce machin qui choisi ? Comme le Choixpeau magique ? (2)

Le lutin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Dean soupira de dépit en pensant à un autre ange aux yeux bleus que la référence aurait laissé tout aussi perplexe. Jarod allait répondre lorsque le pompon blanc du bonnet qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, se mit à luire subitement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? S'exclama Dean les yeux posés sur le couvre chef dont l'extrémité était à présent éblouissante

\- On dirait...

\- Nom d'un ourson en peluche ! S'exclama le lutin

Jarod s'approcha des deux frères côte à côte et la brillance augmenta encore. Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes, mais Dean leva les mains devant lui en signe de défiance

\- Who who who, j'suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que ça veut dire ce truc là, mais si c'est comme pour l'amulette...

Le regard stupéfait du lutin passait successivement du bonnet illuminé aux deux hommes gigantesques qui le surplombaient

\- Il vous a désigné.

\- Il a quoi ? Non, mais on est pas des anges. On peut pas...

\- Et bien on dirait qu'il vous a choisi quand même. A circonstances exceptionnelles... Le bonnet a désigné l'un de vous comme successeur provisoire de Saint Nicolas.

Les deux frères se regardèrent aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. De clairement suspicieux le regard de Dean se fit incrédule puis s'illumina comme celui d'un gamin de dix ans rencontrant son idole.

Lui ? Père Noël ?

Mais il se reprit rapidement et se racla la gorge, le visage de nouveau sérieux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- T'es en train de nous dire que l'un de nous va devenir le père Noël pour cette année. Tu te fous de notre gueule, c'est bien ça?

Jarod croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa, même si pour cela il dut relever haut le regard.

\- Et alors ? Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses, non? Après tout, c'est vous qui avez tué le précédent.

\- Ouais, pour te sauver la peau. Ce que je commence sérieusement à regretter d'ailleurs.

\- Les gars, vous allez pas recommencer, s'interposa Sam. Jarod, qu'est ce qui se passera si personne ne prend la relève cette année. Il n'y aura pas de cadeau, d'accord les enfants seront déçus, mais ça ne sera pas si gr...

Les yeux du lutin s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Ce serait une véritable catastrophe. L'ordre naturel des choses en serait très perturbé. Le travail de Saint Nicolas participe à l'équilibre cosmique du bien et du mal. Et puis les enfants...

\- Ca a bien du déjà arriver par le passé.

Le lutin fouilla dans sa mémoire un instant.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une fois, c'est vrai, il y a très longtemps, bien avant ma naissance. Un prince de l'enfer avait tué le Saint Nicolas de cette époque à quelques heures seulement de Noël. Comme aujourd'hui, ajouta t'il en jetant un regard sombre à Dean qui fronça les sourcils devant le reproche explicite. Le déluge que cela a engendré a failli recouvrir la planète entière et ne s'est arrêté que lorsque nous avons enfin trouvé son successeur.

Jarod secoua la tête.

\- Un Noël complètement loupé. Non, moi vivant jamais une chose pareille ne se reproduira! L'un de vous doit se dévouer, s'exclama le lutin en tendant fermement le bonnet devant lui.

Les yeux brillants et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Dean tendit la main devant le regard amusé de Sam qui n'était pas dupe de son petit manège depuis qu'il avait compris le rôle qu'ils allaient avoir à jouer.

\- Comme dans Harry Potter, c'est ça ? Demanda pour la forme le chasseur en plaçant le couvre chef sur sa tête d'un air qui se voulait désabusé mais ne trompait personne.

L'air soulagé du lutin lorsque la luminescence s'éteignit n'échappa pas à l'aîné Winchester qui retira vivement le bonnet d'un geste clairement vexé.

\- Ouais, ben il déconne ton machin.

Mais comme pour le contredire, immédiatement le bonnet se remit à étinceler lorsque Sam s'approcha à son tour et s'empara du couvre-chef pour le poser sur sa tête. Dans la seconde ses vêtements furent remplacés par la tenue rouge traditionnelle, ses rangers par des bottes noires et luisantes. Ses cheveux mi longs blanchirent en un instant et une barbe fournie et immaculée envahit son visage.

Dean écarquilla les yeux devant la métamorphose de son cadet et son air initialement déçu se fit hilare lorsqu'il contempla son frère de haut en bas puis se posa sur son ventre rebondit. Un fou rire irrépressible s'empara de lui.

\- Oh putain, mec si tu pouvais te voir ! Je savais que la salade c'était mauvais pour la santé, mais à ce point là !

Plié en deux, les mains posées sur les cuisses, Dean tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle entre deux éclats de rire sous le regard de plus en plus agacé de son frère qui se retourna discrètement vers Jarod.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, je retrouverai ma véritable apparence, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il au lutin à voix basse, tout de même légèrement inquiet.

L'elfe acquiesça avec un regard de connivence.

\- Il suffit de retirer le bonnet.

Pour vérifier Sam le souleva et en quelques secondes ses vêtements, son tour de taille et son visage reprirent leur état antérieur.

\- Il faut nous presser, nous n'avons que peu de temps et beaucoup de travail à faire. Vous êtes prêt Saint Nicolas ? Demanda l'elfe à Sam avec respect.

Il s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts et les frères comprirent instantanément qu'il comptait emmener Sam. Immédiatement Dean reprit son sérieux et releva son arme, de nouveau menaçant.

\- Tu penses aller où comme ça ?

\- Et bien en Laponie, évidement, répondit Jarod sur le ton de l'évidence. Là où nous avons recréé l'usine de jouets. Saint Nicolas doit superviser les derniers préparatifs, revoir la liste des souhaits à réaliser, distribuer les consignes aux Zannas et les missions aux Séraphins, veiller à ce que son traîneau soit correctement chargé ...

\- Son traîneau ?

\- Mon traîneau ? S'exclamèrent les deux frères simultanément.

\- Et bien oui, le traîneau tiré par les rênes, évidemment. Avec quoi pensiez vous faire votre tournée ?

Le lutin les dévisagea, clairement dubitatif.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du traîneau du père Noël ?

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à expliquer avec le ton que l'on emploierait pour convaincre des enfants récalcitrants. Ou des adultes particulièrement idiots.

\- Les séraphins s'occupent des souhaits à réaliser, les Zannas apportent le réconfort aux enfants malheureux. Le père Noël, lui, dirige tout ce petit monde. Et il s'occupe de l'usine de jouets et de la distributions des cadeaux. De plus il est capital que quelques enfants puissent le voir conduire son traîneau chaque année dans le ciel de la nuit de Noël, ça contribue à alimenter la magie. Sans cela rien ne serait possible. C'est la foi des enfants qui permet à tout ceci de fonctionner. Si jamais cette année...

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager une seconde de plus une aussi épouvantable possibilité.

\- Putain de merde ! Le coupa Dean qui regardait maintenant son frère avec stupeur mais surtout envie. L'usine de jouets...

\- Saint Nicolas, je vous en conjure, reprit le lutin en retirant le bonnet des mains de Sam et le lui montrant avec insistance pour qu'il le remette sur sa tête. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Même en partant immédiatement je ne suis pas sur que nous serons dans les temps.

Le regard de Sam rencontra celui de son frère qui hocha la tête dans une silencieuse approbation teintée de regret.

\- Si je vais quelque part, il vient avec moi. Affirma Sam.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Père Noël, le traîneau ne peut emmener que deux personnes, vous même et le lutin qui vous assistera.

Le regard de Sam s'illumina d'une lueur facétieuse et revancharde.

\- Mon lutin ? Vraiment ? Et j'imagine qu'il doit porter le costume approprié évidemment ?

\- Saaammm ! Gronda Dean qui sentait déjà venir la suite.

\- Votre Sainteté, reprit Jarod, je ne crois pas...

Jarod leva la main pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de son nouveau maître visiblement perdu dans les images mentales qu'il se générait lui même et semblait apprécier. Mais peine perdue.

\- Pas question que je vole dans un traîneau ou dans quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs !

Dean jeta un regard horrifié à la tenue verte du lutin.

\- Et pas question non plus que je porte ... ça.

Sam qui venait de remettre le bonnet se métamorphosait déjà en vieillard débonnaire.

\- Tu veux venir ? Alors tu mets le costume ! Pas de raison que je sois le seul à être déguisé.

Il se retourna vers l'elfe d'un air décidé.

\- Une taille L, Jarod s'il vous plait!

Il fixa son frère d'un air de défi.

\- Oh et puis un traîneau, ça doit à peu près se conduite comme une chevroley non ? A moins que tu ais la trouille ?

Avec un soupir résigné l'elfe retira de sa tête son propre chapeau pointu rouge et vert et le tendit à l'aîné Winchester en grommelant.

\- Si vous me abîmez... !

Avec un regard mauvais en direction de son frère, Dean se saisit avec circonspection de l'objet comme s'il risquait à tout moment de lui exploser à la figure et le posa sur son crane d'un geste prudent.

Immédiatement la veste en cuir disparut pour laisser place à un costume vert, bordé d'un col rouge fermé par deux gros boutons et une ceinture noire. Ses rangers se transformèrent en souliers pointus tout aussi verts et rouges que le reste de la tenue et d'où sortaient deux longues jambes seulement recouvertes de collants verts.

\- Oh putain !

Le cri outré de Dean s'interrompit lorsqu'il ressentit un léger picotement de chaque côté de son visage. Il y porta ses mains pour constater que ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et étaient devenues nettement plus saillantes.

\- Merde Sam, je crois que je viens de me transformer en Monsieur Spock !

Sous le choc, Sam le fixait les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer une parole.

\- Mais putain, dis quelque chose !

La seconde suivante, ce fut au tout de Sam de partir d'un violent éclat de rire qui le secoua tout entier.

D'abord seulement vexé, Dean sortit son couteau et se renfrogna davantage lorsqu'il s'aperçut dans le reflet de la lame. Les larmes au bord des yeux, Sam peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'aîné Winchester se retourna vers le lutin qui les attendait sans rien dire mais l'air clairement impatient.

\- Si jamais je reste comme ça, je t'te jure de te faire bouffer ton chapeau par les trous d'nez. Capiché ? Avertit le chasseur d'un air mortellement sérieux qui contrastait avec l'hilarité de son frère

Le lutin eut un demi sourire narquois qui ne rassura pas du tout le chasseur et claqua cette fois des doigts sans les avertir.

Les trois silhouettes disparurent en un instant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il devait être vraiment tard lorsque Dean émergea de son sommeil, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, comme lorsqu'il avait trop dormi, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'à côté où Sam ronflait encore. Lentement, il repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du sien, jambes pendante, savourant la sensation froide du lino sous ses pieds nus qui l'aidait à évacuer les dernières brumes du sommeil.

\- Sam, réveille toi, grogna t'il en direction de son frère.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il se pencha et ramassa au sol une de ses chaussures qu'il lui balança sans ménagement, le réveillant cette fois en sursaut.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Fous moi la paix, j'suis crevé, protesta Sam en se retournant et enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller dans la ferme intention de se rendormir.

\- Ouais ben c'est l'heure de se lever, feignasse. Il est ...

Dean consulta sa montre et siffla d'étonnement.

\- Putain il est trois heures de l'après midi. Sam, réveille toi. Vraiment. Y a un truc pas normal. Et puis tu voudras jamais croire le rêve complètement barré que j'ai fait cette nuit.

Sam souleva son oreiller et lui jeta un regard en biais puis écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa sur son lit, cette fois tout à fait réveillé.

\- Si, dit il lentement, je pense que je vais te croire.

Dean le fixa d'un air étonné - après tout il ne lui avait même pas encore raconté de quoi il s'agissait - lorsque Sam désigna du doigt le côté de son propre visage de manière insistante. Encore embrumé, Dean mit bien trois secondes à réagir fixant d'abord sans comprendre les oreilles de son frères puis porta les mains aux siennes avant de lâcher toute une bordée de jurons sonores

\- Putain, je vais le tuer!

Sam ricana.

\- On dirait que notre ami Jarod t'a laissé un p'tit souvenir.

\- Bordel et ça te fait rire ?! Je vais retrouver ce putain d'elfe et l'obliger à arranger ça avant de tenir la promesse que je lui avait faite. Il va le sentir passer ! JAROD ! Hurla Dean à présent debout au beau milieu de la chambre.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Montre toi espèce de fils de...

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que tout ça était réel ? Réalisa Sam encore complètement abasourdi. L'usine que les lutins ont reconstruite à Pole Nord City, la tournée en traîneau...

\- Et cette jolie petite elfe...

Dean haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Je t'assure qu'elle faisait vraiment pas ses 123 ans, se défendit l'aîné devant l'air nettement réprobateur de son cadet.

\- Mais ... c'est pas possible. Je veux dire, le père Noël, Dean !

\- Ouais, ben si t'as vraiment besoin d'une preuve regarde moi, je ressemble à un putain de farfadet!

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et puis on savait déjà que les zannas existent, les anges, les démons, alors pourquoi pas les lutins et même le père Noël? On est vraiment plus à ça prêt !

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux et grogna quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bout pointu de son oreille gauche.

\- Bien fait pour toi. T'avais qu'à pas draguer sa sœur.

\- JAROD !

Cette fois son cri s'accompagna du bruit caractéristique des ailes d'un ange qui arrivait juste derrière lui.

\- Hello Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna vivement et se recula d'un pas, instinctivement.

Près. Trop près. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Cass ? Je... m'attendais pas à toi. T'auras pas croisé en chemin une demi portion en collant verts des fois ?

Un imperceptible sourire éclaira le visage de l'ange lorsque son regard se posa sur les oreilles pointues de Dean. Castiel détourna rapidement les yeux en se raclant la gorge, dissimulant la légère rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Jarod devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu. En attendant, le nouveau Saint Nicolas m'a chargé de vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour sauver le Noël de cette année.

Sam se leva et les rejoignit.

\- Donc c'est fait, le bonnet a désigné un nouvel ange comme Père Noël? Demanda t'il avec un étrange mélange de soulagement et de déception dans la voix.

\- Effectivement. Et il tenait à vous manifester sa gratitude...

Derrière Castiel un étrange scintillement se matérialisa soudain sous la forme d'un sapin énorme dans le petit espace de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il était entièrement décoré, avec à ses pieds deux petits monticules de cadeaux emballés de papiers multicolores. Jarod se tenait à côté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air renfrogné dés que son regard se porta sur Dean.

\- Les adultes ne sont normalement pas capables de voir les cadeaux offerts par le Père Noël, expliqua t'il de mauvaise grâce. Mais il a fait une exception pour vous. Ces paquets sont tous ceux que vous auriez du recevoir dans votre enfance et que nous n'avons pas pu vous livrer. Quand je vous disais que le Père Noël n'oubliait jamais aucun enfant.

Son regard noir se posa de nouveau sur Dean.

\- Pas vraiment que celui là le mérite. Grommela t'il pour lui même dans sa barbe.

\- Content de te voir moi aussi, répondit Dean sur le même ton aimable. Et au fait, merci pour les cadeaux et tout ça, je voudrais pas me montrer ingrat, mais t'aurais pas oublié un truc, par hasard ? En désignant ostensiblement les deux côtés de son visage.

Le lutin le toisa d'un air cette fois clairement moqueur.

\- T'inquiète l'asperge, ces magnifiques appendices disparaîtront d'ici demain.

Un bref sourire apparu sur son visage sévère.

\- Mais un ami m'a fait comprendre qu'il te trouvait particulièrement sexy comme ça. Et il a bien droit à son petit cadeau de Noël lui aussi.

Le lutin leva les doigts, visiblement très amusé par les sourcils froncés de contrariété et d'incompréhension du chasseur, puis les fit claquer avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Sa voix flotta dans l'air quelques secondes après que son corps ait disparu.

.

\- Joyeux Noël Guys !

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

(1) Gollum: nom d'un Hobbit particulièrement hideux du Seigneur des Anneaux.

(2) Choipeau magique: chapeau vivant qui, entre autre, réparti les étudiants de première année dans l'un des quatre maisons de Poudlard dans la saga Harry Potter.

 **.**

 **Et voila, c'est tout pour ce mois ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous ! XD**


	10. JANVIER: Cadeaux d'anniversaires

**Hello, vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? XD**

 **Comment ça le 24 janvier ? Oui, ok, mais encore ?**

 **Et ben oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Dean, bien sur ! Alors ce sera le thème de mon OS du mois. ;)**

 **.**

 **Rating tout public... avec les réserves, habituelles parce que c'est SPN quand même.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

 **.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

 **Cadeaux d'anniversaires**

.

 **24 Janvier 2018, pour son trente neuvième anniversaire Dean reçut... une balle.**

.

A la seconde où le projectile lui traversa la poitrine, Dean sut que la blessure était mortelle.

Il ferma les yeux pendant que son corps s'affaissait et sentit les bras forts de Sam le retenir, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur le goudron humide de cette ruelle crasseuse.

Sam...

Focalisé sur la voix de plus en plus lointaine de son cadet, Dean tenta de le rassurer, de lui expliquer que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

La pensée incongrue que ce 24 janvier allait être son dernier anniversaire et cette balle son dernier cadeau lui traversa l'esprit.

Ce n'était pas un si mauvais cadeau après tout.

Dean se sentait si fatigué et depuis si longtemps.

Trop de combats, trop de morts. Celles de toutes les personnes qui avaient compté dans sa vie, celle de Cass, même si il était revenu, la disparition de sa mère piégée dans le monde parallèle... tout ça c'était trop.

Même sa rage l'avait abandonnée. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

.

Et on disait bien que la mort était le repos éternel, non ?

Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa couler...

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

\- **Fais ton choix.**

La voix grave, tonitruante raisonna tout autour de lui aussi bien qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête de façon presque douloureuse.

Cela faisait bien dix fois maintenant qu'elle lui répétait cette même phrase.

Dean tenta une nouvelle fois de localiser l'origine du son mais sans succès.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où il pouvait bien se trouver. Pas l'enfer, pas le paradis. Le vide ? En tout cas il n'y avait aucun mur autour de lui. L'espace semblait infini, brouillard laiteux épais qui ne laissait rien filtrer. Seulement cet écho qui se réverbérait sans fin.

Il regarda sa poitrine où la balle avait percé un trou béant. Mais il n'avait plus mal à présent, il n'avait plus froid non plus. A bien y réfléchir, il ne ressentait plus grand chose. Il releva les yeux de sa poitrine ensanglantée lorsque la voix retentit encore une fois, assourdissante et désincarnée

\- **Il est temps. Fais ton choix !**

Dean leva le visage. C'était sûrement stupide alors que le son l'atteignait de toute part, mais il avait l'impression que celui qui s'adressait à lui ainsi devait forcément le faire d'en haut, non ?

\- Et comment est-ce que je pourrais choisir ?

\- **Tout est question de choix. A toi de faire le tien. choisis de Repartir et le temps reprendra son cours là où je l'ai interrompu, ou choisis de ne jamais naître.**

\- Repartir pour mourir ou ne jamais avoir existé. Vous parlez d'un choix !

\- **N'est-ce pas ce que tu as souhaité lorsque tu as reçu cette balle ?**

\- Si je choisis de ne jamais naître que deviendront Sam, et mes parents et tous les gens qu'on a sauvé ? Est ce qu'ils vivront ? Est-ce que leur vie sera meilleure ?

\- **Tu ne le saura jamais. Et eux n'auront aucun souvenir de toi.**

Dean regarda tout autour de lui sans rien parvenir à distinguer dans le brouillard gris et mouvant qui l'entourait.

\- Comment pourrais-je choisir sans savoir ce qui sera le mieux? Autant tirer à pile ou face. Ça n'a pas de sens!

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je refuse de choisir.

\- **Soit. Alors je vais t'y aider.**

.

Des images commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux, projetées sur le brouillard comme sur un écran fantomatique de cinéma.

C'était il y a un an, jour pour jour.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **24 Janvier 2017, pour ses 38 ans Dean reçut... de la visite.**

.

Enfermé tout comme son frère dans une des cellules d'un pseudo Guantanamo gouvernemental par les services secrets persuadés qu'ils avaient attenté à la vie du président des Etats Unis, Dean cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière crue du néon au dessus de sa tête s'alluma. Depuis des semaines, il passait ses journées dans le noir.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et un homme, la soixantaine, en costume gris entra. Il s'assit en face de lui sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et lui sourit. Comme chaque jour.

Lorsque ces visites avaient commencé, Dean l'avait d'abord ignoré, puis il avait eu envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus à coups de poings. Plus tard il avait serré les dents et les poings pour éviter de hurler et de tout fracasser dans cette putain de cellule. Sauf que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Tout était fixé au sol. Maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien.

De toute façon, Dean savait déjà ce que l'homme allait lui dire. Les même questions. Jour après jour. Depuis des semaines.

 _Pourquoi avait-il voulu tuer le président ?_

 _Pour qui travaillait il ?_

 _Qui étaient leurs complices ?_

 _Où était Kelly Klein ?_

Et ce jour-là comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, Dean l'avait regardé sans décrocher un mot.

L'homme était reparti et la lumière s'était éteinte.

Le noir, 23heures sur 24. La solitude. Le silence. Il avait l'impression d'être enterré vivant.

Si il ne trouvait pas un moyen de sortir de là il allait craquer. Mais il savait que même si il cédait et qu'il commençait à parler, les réponses qu'ils leur donnerait ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et celui de Sam.

Qui pourrait croire qu'ils avaient en fait tenté de sauver le président possédé par Lucifer en personne.

Putain de boulot de merde.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça déjà ?

Ah ouais, Familly business. Quelle connerie !

.

Dean fit une encoche de plus sur le mur. Il les recompta deux fois, pour être sûr.

Oui, on était bien le 24 Janvier. Joyeux anniversaire !

.

.

Le brouillard s'épaissit et les images cessèrent un instant avant de reprendre en faisant un nouveau bond en arrière.

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 2013, pour son trente quatrième anniversaire Dean reçut... une cote de maille.**

.

Quelques jours auparavant, Sam et lui avaient retrouvé Charlie qu'un rival voulait assassiner dans le jeu de rôle grandeur nature où elle était reine de Moondor.

Ils l'avaient sauvée.

Et devenu chef de son armée, Dean, en cotte de maille avait lancé la bataille finale. Et bon sang il avait adoré ça ! Le souvenir de son discours, de son costume, et de cette journée mémorable lui arracha un demi sourire.

Avant que l'image de Charlie assassinée, baignant dans son sang dans cette baignoire ne s'y superpose.

Charlie qui était morte en voulant aider Sam à le débarrasser de la marque de Caïn.

Charlie qui était morte pour lui, par sa faute.

En une seconde les visages de Bobby, Charlie, Joe, Ellen, Pamela, John, Mary, Jessica et tant d'autres défilèrent devant ses yeux comme un kaléidoscope infernal.

Morts. Tous.

Pour eux. Ou par leur faute.

Directement ou indirectement. Mais le résultat était le même.

.

Sam et lui avaient sauvé bon nombre de personnes au cours de toutes ces années de chasse, mais est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Le prix n'était il pas trop élevé ? Avaient-ils fait plus de bien que de mal au final? Rien n'était moins sûr.

.

L'image se brouilla. Anniversaire suivant...

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 2011, pour son trente deuxième anniversaire Dean reçut... la gratitude d'un frère.**

.

Six semaines plus tôt Dean avait récupéré son frère. Non pas que Sam soit parti ou même mort, mais celui qu'il avait été pendant toute cette année où il n'avait pas eu d'âme n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec le petit frère qu'il avait toujours connu.

Lorsque Death avait remis l'âme de Sam à sa place, Dean l'avait reçu comme une seconde chance. Une chance de remplir son rôle, de sauver son frère et de veiller sur lui. Même si ce putain de mur dans sa tête pouvait exploser à tout moment. Même si les souvenirs des tortures que Sam avaient endurées dans la cage pouvaient balayer en une seconde ce semblant de normalité pour au mieux le tuer et au pire le rendre fou de douleur.

Mais pour le moment Dean savourait cette chance qui lui avait été offerte. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Même avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

A chaque jour suffisait sa peine.

.

Pour cet anniversaire-là, Sam et lui n'avaient rien fait de particulier. Ils avaient débouché deux bières, s'étaient couché sur le capot de Baby et avaient fixé le ciel dégagé de cette soirée d'hiver. Le froid était piquant, leur souffle projetait un panache de fumée à chaque respiration. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux ou trois phrases, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin. Ils étaient juste bien, là, ensemble, comme si le reste du monde et les emmerdes qui accompagnaient en général avaient cessé d'exister.

Un moment Sam s'était redressé, il avait fixé Dean avec ce regard qu'il avait parfois, enfant, quand il réalisait tout ce que son aîné était pour lui.

Sam n'avait pas dit un mot, et Dean avait juste imperceptiblement hoché la tête, soulagé par son silence. Ils s'étaient tous deux rallongés sur le capot de l'impala et s'étaient remis à fixer les étoiles en sirotant leurs bières.

Un chouette anniversaire.

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 2009, pour son trentième anniversaire Dean reçut... un ange.**

.

Techniquement l'ange était entré dans sa vie quelques mois auparavant, le 8 septembre 2008 date à laquelle Castiel avait sorti son âme torturée de l'enfer. Mais c'est comme si Dean n'en avait vraiment pris conscience qu'en ce jour.

Cet être céleste - un ange bordel ! - était venu le sauver. Lui.

Castiel l'avait vu tel que Dean n'aurait jamais accepté de se montrer, l'âme mise à nue, souillée, indigne, vulnérable. Et malgré ça l'ange le regardait encore droit dans les yeux, et même avec cette petite lueur que Dean n'arrivait pas à vraiment définir mais qu'il n'avait jamais que pour lui. Comme à cet instant précis, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui à lui parler de ce que le Paradis attendait de l'Elu.

L'Elu de Dieu, lui? Quelle blague!

Et donc maintenant Dean avait un foutu emplumé qui veillait sur lui.

Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Un foutu ange gardien en trench coat avec une cravate de travers, des putains de yeux bleus qui le regardaient trop fixement et un balais dans le cul plus long que l'empire state building.

Mais aussi un combattant valeureux, un allié sûr et fiable sur lequel il savait pouvoir compter.

Et ça le foutais en rogne autant que ça le rassurait.

Parce que c'était pas son genre d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Sauf Sam, bien sûr. Mais Sam, c'était différent.

Et bien sûr que ça pouvait être foutrement utile par moment d'avoir un ange à sa disposition, pour guérir une blessure mortelle ou en renfort dans un combat contre les démons, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il y avait aussi le simple fait de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Ne plus être celui qui doit prendre la bonne décision et celui qui doit tout assumer, sans jamais fléchir. Une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Ouais, ça le rassurait autant que ça le foutait en rogne.

.

C'était pas si mal finalement d'avoir un ange qui veillait sur soi...

.

.

 **Le 24 Janvier 2000, pour ses vingt et un ans Dean reçut... un compliment. Plus ou moins.**

.

Dans le salon de Bobby, trois verres se levèrent simultanément.

\- Bon anniversaire fiston !

Le regard de Dean passa sur celui de son père même si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler. L'homme était détendu, presque souriant. Les traits durs s'étaient pour une fois adoucis et Dean put entrevoir un instant celui que son père aurait pu être si Azazel ne lui avait pas volé l'amour de sa vie. John lui rendit son regard, son sourire atteignit enfin ses yeux faisant plisser les petites rides à leur coin. Il hocha la tête lentement.

Pendant une seconde Dean crut voir dans ce regard tout ce que son père ne lui dirait jamais. Tout ce qu'il aurait tellement voulu entendre.

 _Je t'aime._

 _Je suis fier de toi._

\- Bon anniversaire Dean !

L'exclamation de Sam rompit l'instant suspendu et Dean secoua la tête, presque étonné de réaliser qu'il y avait également deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

Dean se tourna vers Bobby, puis vers son frère qui levaient vers lui leurs verres en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Hé, Dean, tout va bien ?

Dean jeta un très bref regard à son père qui avait repris son habituel visage si sérieux. Il leva sa bouteille de bière pour les remercier et en prit une lampée, malgré la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Bien sûr que ça va Sammy. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? On a fini cette chasse ce matin et t'as même réussi à pas te faire trop amocher pour une fois. Enfin, je veux dire que t'es pas plus moche que d'habitude.

Sam lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et Dean le rabroua d'un coup de poing sans l'épaule. Habituelles chamailleries fraternelles.

La joute verbale se poursuivit un instant sous le regard amusé de leurs aînés.

Dean se sentait bien, assis dans le salon de la maison de Bobby avec son père pour une fois présent pour son anniversaire, Bobby son presque père, dont le regard bourru et bienveillant ne le quittait pas et son géant d'adolescent de frangin.

Qu'aurait-il pu souhaiter de plus ?

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 1996, pour son dix-septième anniversaire Dean reçut... une gifle.**

.

La main posée sur sa joue cuisante, Dean regardait Josie Peterson tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'une démarche furieuse.

Bon ok, peut être que son " Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois." n'était pas tout à fait crédible alors qu'elle venait de le surprendre la langue dans la bouche de Linda Atkins.

Oh et puis merde, qu'est ce qu'elle croyait de toute façon ? Qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir de jolis enfants parce qu'ils avaient pris un peu de bon temps ensemble dans la remise du lycée trois jours auparavant ?

Dean ne lui avait pas juré fidélité éternelle non plus. Fallait pas déconner !

Il se retourna et tomba cette fois sur le regard tout aussi furieux de Linda. Les poings sur les hanches, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche compulsivement comme si les mots refusaient d'en sortir.

\- Dean Winchester, tu es... tu es...

Puis elle poussa un grognement aussi frustré que furieux et s'éloigna à son tour à grandes enjambées.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Dans le couloir du lycée, les autres élèves le dévisageaient d'un air moqueur pour les garçons et désapprobateur pour les filles.

Il se renfrogna.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui. De toute façon qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comprendre eux ? Ils ne savaient rien.

L'envie de leur hurler la vérité le saisit à la gorge. De leur raconter les monstres qui les guettaient dans le noir sans même qu'ils ne le sachent, la chasse, les déménagements permanents, le sang.

Mais de toute façon ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Ils l'auraient pris pour un fou ou pire pour un menteur.

Dean releva le visage et les fixa tous, un par un, une lueur de défi et de menace dans les yeux.

Qu'ils viennent lui dire en face ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, si ils l'osaient !

Les rires moqueurs se turent. Les regards se détournèrent puis les conversations chuchotées reprirent.

Dean se pencha pour saisir la lanière de son sac.

 _Rien à foutre. De toute façon je me tire de ce lycée dans quelques jours._

.

Il parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où devait se dérouler son prochain cours. Lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, il sentit un regard insistant sur sa nuque.

Dean dégaina son sourire le plus charmeur lorsqu'il se retourna et vit les yeux doux que la petite blonde derrière lui lui faisait.

Il écrivit quelques mots sur un papier et le glissa en arrière.

Lorsqu'il se retourna furtivement de nouveau, Brenda hocha la tête, son sourire à moitié dissimulé sous ses mains.

.

Dean avait 17 ans aujourd'hui et peut être que demain il serait mort. Ou le mois prochain. Ou l'année prochaine. En tout cas il n'avait aucune garantie d'en avoir 18 un jour. C'était ça la réalité de la vie d'un chasseur.

Alors il était bien décidé à profiter à fond de tous les plaisirs que la vie lui offrirait.

Et que ceux qui se permettaient de le juger aillent tous se faire foutre !

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 1992 pour son treizième anniversaire, Dean reçut un... ordre.**

.

\- TIRE !

Dean tenait à bout de bras son arme dans ses mains tremblantes. La goule qui s'avançait vers lui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Dean ! Maintenant !

L'ordre sec qui claqua le sortit de sa paralysie et Dean appuya sur la détente visant la tête du monstre comme son père le lui avait appris.

Lorsque le corps s'effondra, Dean ne put détacher les yeux du trou rond au milieu de son front et dont sortait un peu de sang. La femme avait toujours les yeux ouverts, son expression était à présent plus surprise que menaçante. Comme si elle n'avait pas cru que l'enfant y arriverait.

Mais Dean n'était plus un enfant justement.

Il avait 13 ans.

Et c'était bien pour ça que son père avait accepté de l'emmener pour la première fois avec lui sur une chasse.

.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Dean était resté en arrière et John avait abattu l'homme, enfin la goule, qui s'était précipité en premier sur eux.

Mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à un couple. La femelle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. John avait alors regardé son fils qui fixait le cadavre allongé au sol.

\- C'est toi qui va te charger du deuxième.

John ne manqua pas la micro hésitation qui était passée dans le regard de son fils.

\- Sauf si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Dean avait relevé vers son père un regard blessé et l'homme avait souri.

\- Excellent. Alors à toi de jouer. Entre les deux yeux, n'oublie pas.

Sans rien ajouter John quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent interdit.

Dean fixa encore une seconde le corps sans vie qui gisait au milieu du salon. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller, il se précipita derrière le canapé pour s'y dissimuler.

La femme entra et se précipita vers son mari en hurlant lorsqu'elle le vit au sol.

Comme un ressort, Dean sortit de sa cachette, l'arme pointée à bout de bras. Il allait tirer quand la femme releva vers lui un regard ravagé de chagrin et l'expression de son visage le figea sur place. Elle avait l'air si... humain.

\- Tire !

Dean entendait vaguement la voix de son père qui le surveillait depuis l'autre pièce, mais les yeux toujours verrouillés à ceux de la femme, il était pétrifié.

D'un seul coup l'expression de la goule changea. Ses traits se durcirent, sa bouche se crispa en une moue haineuse.

\- Tu l'as tué !

Elle se précipita vers Dean, les mains en avant pour le saisir à la gorge.

\- Dean! Maintenant ! TIRE !

Dean tira. Un seul coup. Juste au milieu du front.

La femme écarquilla les yeux. Puis son visage se figea et son corps tomba au sol, presque au ralentit.

 _Comme dans les dessins animés_ , se dit Dean.

Il resta immobile, bras tendu, sentit son père qui s'était rapproché de lui et lui prenait son arme des mains puis alla examiner le cadavre.

Le visage de la femme le fixait de ses yeux morts. Accusation muette.

 _C'est toi qui m'a tuée._

Dean sentit son estomac se révulser, et la nausée s'accentua encore lorsque son père le saisit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer violemment.

\- Plus jamais tu ne dois hésiter. Tu m'entends?

Dean leva les yeux vers ceux remplis de colère de John. L'homme l'entraîna vers le cadavre et se força à se baisser.

\- Ce sont des monstres, Dean, pas des humains. Des monstres! Il faut les tuer. C'est ça notre boulot.

.

Le père garda un moment le silence, conscient malgré la colère que sa peur avait générée, des émotions violentes qui agitaient son fils qui venait de tuer pour la toute première fois.

Il relâcha son emprise sur les épaules de l'enfant et y posa simplement sa main.

\- Si tu hésites, tu es mort. Reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce. Tu comprends, fils ?

Dean ravala la bile corrosive qui lui était montée dans la gorge. Il se releva sans un mot et tournant son regard vers son père, il hocha la tête.

Oui, il avait parfaitement compris la, leçon.

Il n'était plus un enfant.

Aujourd'hui, il avait treize ans.

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 1989 pour ses dix ans, Dean reçut... un cendrier.**

.

Le paquet fait de papier journal n'était pas très joli. Mais il l'était finalement plus que l'étrange objet multicolore qu'il contenait.

Dean venait tout juste de le déballer devant le regard ravi et fier de son petit frère de six ans qui jubilait littéralement sur place.

\- Alors tu aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, merci, Sammy, c'est très... euh... C'est quoi en fait ?

L'enfant lui jeta un regard offensé.

\- Ben ça se voit non ? C'est un cendrier.

\- Mais oui, évidemment, je voulais juste savoir si toi tu savais, idiot. C'est vraiment un super cendrier, s'exclama Dean avec trop d'enthousiasme en tournant dans tous les sens l'objet biscornu en argile dans le fond duquel son nom avait été écrit.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents de lait exhibant le trou que sa première incisive tombée deux jours plus tôt avait laissé.

Pour une fois Dean en oublia de se moquer de son édenté de frangin. La joie de l'enfant le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Tout comme son cadeau. Le seul qu'il recevrait en ce jour puisque son père était parti la veille et ne reviendrait au mieux qu'après demain.

\- Et puis c'est pas tout. Regarde.

Sam sortit de sa poche un muffin au pépites de chocolat à moitié écrasé, plié dans une petite serviette en papier.

\- J'ai gardé mon dessert de la cantine pour toi. Ça sera ton gâteau d'anniversaire !

La gorge serrée, Dean respira à fond quand il prit la pâtisserie des mains de son petit frère. Ses yeux le piquaient dangereusement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chialer. Et devant Sam en plus.

Il se leva pour prendre dans le placard de la kitchenette de leur chambre de motel une assiette à dessert et y déposa le gâteau.

Doucement, pour laisser le temps à ses émotions de se calmer, il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une boite d'allumette. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sam ses yeux étaient brillants, mais son visage souriant ne laissait plus rien paraître des émotions violentes qui l'assaillaient. Il craqua une allumette avant de la planter dans le muffin.

\- Voilà, comme ça c'est un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire !

Sam acquiesça en souriant largement.

\- Tu souffles pas ? Demanda l'enfant alors que l'allumette était déjà presque consumée.

Dean regarda son petit frère. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis prit une grande inspiration et souffla finalement sur l'allumette presque éteinte.

Sam se mit à battre des mains en criant " Bon anniversaire Dean !"

L'aîné détourna un instant le visage pour essuyer discrètement une larme uniquement due à la fumée de cette fichue allumette qui lui était venue pile dans l'œil.

Il se racla la gorge et retira le petit bout de bois calciné avant de partager le gâteau en deux et d'en tendre une moitié à son frère.

\- Merci Sammy. J'adore ton cendrier !

.

.

 **24 Janvier 1987, pour son huitième anniversaire, Dean reçut... un flingue.**

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet. Il est chargé, fait attention.

Dean, les yeux ronds, regardait l'arme lourde entre ses mains d'enfant. C'était un petit pistolet. Un 22 mm assez léger et pourtant il lui semblait peser une tonne.

Probablement le poids de ce que cela signifiait plutôt que réellement celui de l'arme.

.

Dean avait souvent regardé son père nettoyer ses propres armes ou s'entraîner au tir. Il l'avait tout aussi souvent supplié de le laisser essayer et il se souvenait encore de sa joie lorsque son père lui avait enfin permis de le faire.

Le regard remplit de fierté que son père avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il avait réussi son premier tir et descendu cette canette de bière, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dean avait son arme à lui. Et ça voulait dire que son père l'estimait suffisamment responsable pour en posséder une, sans être sous la surveillance de Bobby ou la sienne. Une arme qui lui permettrait de se protéger et de protéger Sammy si quelque chose ou quelqu'un les attaquaient quand son père s'absentait.

Parce que quand papa partait, c'était lui qui devait protéger Sam. C'était son boulot.

.

La voix de son père lui fit relever les yeux et le cœur de Dean gonfla tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt en sortir.

\- Tu as huit ans, Dean, tu es presque un homme. Et un homme doit pouvoir se défendre. Viens, on va l'essayer.

Huit ans.

Pas de gâteau pour cet anniversaire-là. Pas de bougies à souffler. Pas de paquet à déballer. Un pistolet.

.

Dean sentit sur lui le regard envieux de son petit frère. Il détourna son regard de l'arme toujours dans ses mains pour le poser sur l'enfant qui le fixait sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés comme si il comprenait l'importance du moment.

Le petit tenta d'avancer la main, mais Dean recula le pistolet.

\- Non Sammy. Tu dois pas y toucher. C'est dangereux. D'accord ?

Dean retourna le pistolet, vérifia que le cran de sécurité était bien enclenché comme son père le lui avait si souvent montré sur ses propres armes et se leva de sa chaise pour passer l'arme derrière son dos dans sa ceinture.

Comme papa.

Son père n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de faire attention, ni de veiller à ce que son petit frère ne se blesse pas avec, ni de ne pas la perdre.

Dean avait huit ans, il savait tout ça.

Le contact de l'arme dans son dos avait quelque chose d'étrange, rappel constant de la présence de la mort, des monstres et du mal qui rodait dehors, mais il avait surtout quelque chose de rassurant.

Sam avait pleuré ce jour-là, parce que lui aussi voulait aller avec Dean et son papa derrière la casse de Bobby pour s'entraîner à tirer sur des cibles.

Il voulait faire comme Dean, parce que non il était pas trop petit!

Dean lui, avait regardé son père, attentif à tout ce qu'il lui disait, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Il s'était concentré et appliqué comme jamais et avait atteint la majorité de ses cibles.

John avait juste hoché la tête, sans un commentaire. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison de Bobby, la main de son père posée sur son épaule, sa décision était prise, Dean serait chasseur lui aussi.

Et si son père ne l'avait pas fait avant, un jour il tuerait le démon qui lui avait pris sa maman. Il tuerait tous les démons et les monstres de la terre. Ce serait sa raison de vivre. Sa mission.

Ca, et protéger Sammy. Toujours.

.

.

 **Le 24 janvier 1984. Pour son cinquième anniversaire Dean reçut... des responsabilités.**

.

\- Dean arrête de pleurer !

La voix dure de son père lui fit immédiatement relever le visage. Il essuya ses joues mouillées et la morve qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de sa manche.

Debout dans l'entrée de la maison de Bobby, John déposa au sol le couffin dans lequel Sam dormait comme un bienheureux, puis il s'accroupit devant son fils aîné et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi, Dean, j'aurais pas dû crier.

Les bras passés autour du cou de son père dans une tentative dérisoire pour le retenir, Dean contint un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge alors que son père le pressait contre lui. Mais c'était si difficile. Il ne voulait pas que son papa s'en aille.

Mais papa avait expliqué qu'il devait partir, parce qu'il avait une piste pour retrouver le démon qui avait brûlé leur maison et fait du mal à maman. Et que c'était important. Et que Dean était grand maintenant et qu'il devait le comprendre.

Alors Dean tenta de retenir ses larmes lorsque son père se releva et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- John, ça peut pas attendre demain ?

L'homme serra les dents devant le ton clairement désapprobateur de son ami. Il lâcha son fils et se releva pour faire face à Bobby.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Mon contact m'a dit qu'un démon aux yeux jaunes avait été repéré près de Denver. La piste date déjà de deux jours. Elle est en train de refroidir. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

\- Mais c'est l'anniversaire de ton gosse, merde !

John fronça les sourcils, une expression surprise sur le visage. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié.

Il hésita un instant alors que le petit visage se relevait vers lui, lui rappelant immédiatement, cette horrible nuit, quelques mois plus tôt. Celle qui lui avait pris sa Mary. L'incendie. Les cris, les flammes.

La colère le submergea, balayant en un instant tous les autres sentiments, y compris la tendresse et la culpabilité que les iris verts suppliants avaient fait naître.

John s'accroupit de nouveau devant son fils.

\- Dean, tu as cinq ans maintenant. Tu n'es plus un bébé.

Il désigna le couffin sur sa droite.

\- C'est Sam le bébé. Toi tu es grand.

Lorsque Dean se tourna vers le nourrisson endormi, John posa ses doigts sous le menton de son fils pour rediriger son regard vers lui.

\- Ecoute moi bien Dean. Je te confie Sammy. Tu dois prendre soin de lui quand je ne suis pas là, tu m'entends. C'est très important. Tu dois le protéger, toujours. Je te le confie.

De suppliant le regard de l'enfant devint d'abord surpris puis résolu. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il hocha la tête sans un mot.

John se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je repasse les prendre dans quelques jours.

Puis il quitta la maison sans se retourner.

.

.

 **24 janvier 1982: Pour son troisième anniversaire Dean reçut... un vélo.**

.

Dean n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui, ça il en était sûr !

Il se demandait même si il n'allait pas exploser, tellement il était heureux.

.

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, après avoir soufflé les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire, lorsque son papa en souriant était parti en lui disant qu'il allait chercher un petit quelque chose, Dean avait regardé sa maman assise juste à côté de lui et qui le couvait du regard.

Dean aimait quand sa maman lui souriait. C'était la plus belle maman du monde. Toujours. Mais encore plus quand elle lui souriait.

Quand son papa revint les bras chargés, Dean ouvrit deux grands yeux stupéfaits et soudain brillants d'étoiles.

Il sauta de sa chaise sans même demander la permission de quitter la table et s'approcha en courant de son père qui posait le cadeau sur le sol.

\- C'est pour toi mon fils. En lui passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.

La forme de l'objet dissimulé sous son papier d'emballage était parfaitement reconnaissable et Dean poussa un cri de joie tandis qu'il déchirait le papier coloré sans ménagement.

\- Un vélo !

Le cri enthousiaste de l'enfant fit sourire les adultes.

John se rapprocha de Mary toujours assise et l'enlaça par derrière, se penchant pour lui murmurer une parole à l'oreille. Elle se retourna en souriant et l'embrassa brièvement puis retourna à la contemplation de son fils qui finissait de déballer son présent.

\- Il te plait ? Demanda John une fois que Dean eut terminé.

Dean ne répondit rien un instant, puis il se releva et courut vers ses parents, se jetant littéralement contre les jambes de son père.

\- C'est le plus beau de tous les vélos de la Terre entière. Et même encore plus ! Merci !

Puis il retourna vers la petite bicyclette bleue avec des éclairs jaunes peints sur les côtés. Il grimpa sur la selle, en relevant vers ses parents un regard plein de fierté et de gratitude. Le vélo tangua légèrement sous l'assaut enthousiaste de l'enfant mais les petites roues l'empêchèrent de chuter.

Vaillamment Dean posa ses deux pieds sur les pédales, mais il poussa simultanément sur ses deux jambes, et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Ça avait pourtant l'air si facile quand il regardait les grands faire du vélo dans le parc. Il ré essaya, poussant cette fois sur son pied droit ce qui fit remonter son pied gauche. La manœuvre instantanément comprise, il réitéra l'opération et le vélo avança finalement.

\- Regarde, papa ! Ca y est. Je sais faire du vélo !

Le fragile équipage s'approchait dangereusement du living et John se précipita pour éviter la collision.

\- On ne fait pas de vélo à la maison, Dean. Tu vas casser quelque chose. Tout à l'heure tu t'habillera chaudement et nous irons faire un tour.

Dean jeta un regard implorant vers sa mère. Il n'avait aucune envie de descendre de son magnifique vélo. Il voulait rester dessus tout le temps, et puis manger dessus, et puis dormir avec et puis...

\- Dean...

Mais son père avait parlé alors Dean obéit. Parce qu'il fallait toujours obéir à son papa.

Il descendit doucement, à regret, de son vélo sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il lui plait.

Lorsque Dean se retourna vers sa mère qui venait de parler, il se précipita sur ses genoux et enfoui son petit visage dans la masse des cheveux blonds qui sentaient si bon. Les bras de sa maman l'entourèrent et elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Le cœur du petit garçon se gonfla de bonheur.

\- Bon anniversaire mon amour.

.

.

 **24 janvier 1979: Dean Winchester reçut... la vie**

.

Le monde aquatique et feutré autour de lui se resserra brusquement sur son corps et se mit à le comprimer de toute part. La pression du liquide qui l'entourait d'habitude si agréablement s'accentua sur son crâne jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

Surprise. Douleur. Peur.

Il tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, mais l'espace était si restreint qu'il lui était impossible de faite le moindre mouvement. Il ne pouvait que subir et espérer que cela s'arrête.

Et aussi brutalement qu'il s'était resserré, l'étau se relâcha.

Soulagement.

Il retrouvait le calme et la douceur de son environnement aquatique familier.

Mais cela allait recommencer, il le savait. Cela faisait une éternité à présent que ça durait et il était épuisé.

Les bruits d'ordinaire si feutrés, familiers, paisibles, l'agressaient à présent et l'empêchaient de sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Aujourd'hui pas de caresse dans les voix familières, elles étaient plus rapides, nerveuses.

Instinctivement il comprit qu'elles avaient peur.

.

Et en écho, le battement régulier qui l'entourait s'accéléra.

Ce bruit ne le quittait jamais.

Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, ce battement parfois lent, parfois plus rapide avait accompagné sa vie naissante comme une constante rassurante et indéfectible.

Mais aujourd'hui son rythme était différent, irrégulier, parfois frénétique et ça aussi l'angoissait.

.

Une voix se fit entendre de nouveau. C'était la voix de "maman".

Ce mot n'avait pour lui aucune signification propre, mais ce son si souvent entendu et qui raisonnait de partout à la fois l'enveloppait à chaque fois de douceur et de paix. La voix répétait si souvent ce mot, "maman", qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait une signification particulière, douce, rassurante.

Maman était son univers, son monde. Elle le contenait. Il était elle et elle était lui. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Il se laissa glisser dans cette douce sensation.

Il tenta de remuer ses bras et ses jambes endoloris, mais l'espace trop restreint ne le lui permettait plus. Ce n'était pas grave. Il était de nouveau bien. Il n'avait plus peur.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler ses lèvres et instinctivement les entrouvrit. Un peu de liquide amniotique pénétra sa bouche. Saveur douce, légèrement sucrée. Ses lèvres remuèrent, tétant par réflexe le pouce qui venait d'y pénétrer. Il referma ses paupières entrouvertes. Le sommeil le gagnait. Il était si fatigué.

.

Mais la plénitude qu'il ressentit ne fut que de courte durée.

De nouveau les parois de son univers se durcirent et se rapprochèrent cherchant à l'écraser pour la centième fois au moins.

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui arrivait.

La peur le saisit de nouveau, vive, acérée, lorsque la bulle qui l'entourait se perça brusquement, laissant s'échapper le liquide chaud et protecteur qui l'enveloppait. Ses petites mains tentèrent de repousser les murs de ce qui était devenu une prison oppressante, mais en vain. Tout était si dur, brutalement si hostile.

Les voix au lointain était fortes à présent, impératives, inconnues.

\- Poussez madame !

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais même cela lui était à présent impossible.

Petit à petit il sentit que la pression le poussait, le dirigeait.

Son univers l'expulsait inexorablement.

Et cela durait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Une éternité. Il se demanda un instant si cela allait continuer pour toujours, l'écraser, le faire disparaître. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche dans un hurlement muet.

.

\- Encore un effort madame, votre bébé est presque là. Une dernière poussée.

.

D'un seul coup il se sentit glisser. La pression immense se relâcha, remplacée par un froid intense qui le figea littéralement.

La seconde suivante il ressentit un frottement sur son visage et sur son corps et malgré la douceur du geste, le contact rugueux du tissus, le froid et la panique eurent raison de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et, dans un réflexe ancestral de survie, il inspira. Mais au lieu du liquide chaud et doux auquel il s'attendait, un air froid envahit ses poumons qui se dépliaient pour la toute première fois.

La sensation le paniqua complètement.

Il se contracta de tout son être pour expulser sa terreur et le son grinçant qu'il produisit l'effraya davantage encore.

\- Et bien et bien, nous avons là un garçon bien vigoureux !

Il était ballotté en tous sens, bien loin du confort des doux mouvements qui l'avaient bercés jusque-là. Puis il se sentit enveloppé de douceur, contenu. Enfin, le froid et la peur cédèrent devant une fatigue incommensurable.

Lorsqu'enfin l'univers cessa de l'agiter, il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma bien vite. Trop de lumière, trop de bruit, trop de tout.

On le posa sur une surface douce et chaude qui se soulevait lentement et le berçait. Enfin il retrouva le bruit du battement familier contre son oreille, mais plus lointain, non plus autour de lui, mais juste en dessous de lui, contre lui.

Son petit nez frémit lorsqu'il perçut une odeur douce étrangement familière. Et même si il la sentait pour la toute première fois, il identifia immédiatement.

"maman"

Instinctivement, Dean déplia ses doigts, tendit les bras et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout son être voulait se diriger vers cette odeur rassurante. Son seul repère dans cet univers effrayant.

Enfin, son regard se fixa dans celui de sa mère.

Instant suspendu.

.

\- Alors, comment allons-nous appeler ce jeune homme?

\- Dean, il s'appelle Dean. Bienvenu mon amour. Je t'aime.

.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwx

.

.

L'écran blanc disparu, comme réabsorbé par le brouillard, et Dean mit un moment à réagir.

Une seconde auparavant il était un nouveau né dans les bras de sa mère et celle d'après il était ...

Quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce qu'il était ?

Mort ? En train de mourir ?

L'absurdité et la violence de ce décalage le frappa comme une gifle en plein visage.

.

 _-_ Ca y est, c'est fini ? BORDEL A QUOI CA RIME TOUT CA ?!

De rage autant que de peur, Dean avait hurlé de toutes ses forces dans le vide grisâtre qui l'entourait.

.

La voix était restée silencieuse depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Peut-être même était-elle partie.

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait eu, une solitude infinie et éternelle.

Et d'abord soulagé par le silence, il s'était ensuite rapidement senti piégé dans cette masse informe, poursuivi par ses souvenirs. Une boule d'angoisse avait serré sa gorge et la sensation d'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie avait déclenché sa colère. Et il l'avait saisi, cette colère, alimentée, empoignée comme une bouée de sauvetage, un moyen de ne pas devenir fou.

\- Tu m'entends ? Qui tu es et pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

.

- **Es-tu prêt à choisir à présent ?**

.

Dean se retourna vivement, les poings serrés prêt à combattre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru à l'instant, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Pourtant il aurait juré... Il avait vraiment sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Qui es-tu ? MONTRE TOI !

- **Choisis !**

\- Non !

- **Choisis !**

\- Va te faire foutre ! Je refuse de choisir !

.

Les images de tous les anniversaires qu'ils venaient de revivre défilèrent de nouveau à toute allure, mais cette fois non plus devant ses yeux mais à l'intérieur de sa tête.

La voix raisonna de nouveau impérative, tonitruante.

\- **CHOISIS !**

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains avec l'impression qu'elle allait éclater et que sa cervelle allait se liquéfier et se rependre entre ses doigts crispés. Les images défilaient de plus en plus vite, en boucle, il n'arrivait presque plus à les distinguer les unes des autres, dans la cacophonie des sons de plus en plus forts.

Il hurla, certain qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus.

Puis d'un seul coup l'image se figea sur les yeux de sa mère. Le silence se fit brutalement, seulement perturbé par le bip du monitoring de la salle d'accouchement.

 _« Dean, il s'appelle Dean. Bienvenu mon amour. Je t'aime. »_

.

Dean laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. La douleur qui lui vrillait le crane avait disparu. Il se sentait vidé.

- **CHOISIS !**

La voix le fit sursauter et il serra les poings.

\- Mais bordel, c'est pas un choix, ça, c'est juste un putain de suicide ! Il y a forcément une autre solution. JE VEUX VIVRE ! Cria-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

.

Le temps se figea. Une seconde. Une éternité.

Puis le brouillard se dissipa d'un seul coup et Castiel apparut debout juste devant lui.

L'être céleste le dévisagea, le bleu de ses yeux devenu presque gris acier et semblant lancer des éclairs. Sans un mot l'ange leva la main et posa deux doigts sur le front du chasseur.

.

Dean se retrouva allongé sur le sol, dans les bras de Sam, dans cette ruelle où il avait pris une balle une seconde ou un siècle auparavant.

Le visage de Sam se crispa de soulagement.

\- Dean ! J'ai vraiment cru...

La voix de son frère se brisa. Dean tenta de se redresser mais la douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle.

Il ouvrit sa chemise et au lieu du trou béant que la balle avait percé il ne restait qu'un hématome énorme et en son centre une cicatrice en forme d'étoile.

.

La voix raisonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Et bien que les lèvres de l'ange restèrent closes, lorsque Dean releva son regard dans celui céruléen de Castiel, il sut sans le moindre doute que c'était bien lui qui était en train de lui parler.

Que cela avait toujours été lui.

Tout ce temps.

 **« Juste pour que tu n'oublies pas que tu as CHOISI DE VIVRE. »**

.

En ce 24 janvier 2018, pour son trente-neuvième anniversaire, Dean Winchester reçut plus que la vie.

Il reçut l'envie de vivre.

Une nouvelle fois.


	11. FEVRIER: La Saint Valentin

**Bonjour à tous. XD**

 **14 Fevrier. La Saint Valentin, bien sûr.**

 **Voila ma** **petite** **version Destiel de cette fête. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Pas d'avertissement particulier. J'aurais pu faire très largement pire ! ;)  
**

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

\- J'te préviens, si tu te fous de ma gueule, j'te démolis !

La voix hésitante et le regard méfiant de Dean firent froncer les sourcils de Sam.

OK, apparemment son frangin ne plaisantait pas.

Il referma son ordinateur portable, s'adossa à sa chaise et fixa Dean assis à côté de lui à la table rétro-éclairée du salon du bunker.

\- Jure le ! Jure que tu te foutras pas d'ma gueule pendant les cinquante prochaines années.

\- Dean ...

Ca ne ressemblait pas à son frère de tourner autour du pot comme ça. Sam aurait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il le connaissait. Faire parler Dean quand il n'y était pas prêt revenait à vouloir faire avancer une mule récalcitrante. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui avait engagé cette conversation. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation. Dialogue de sourds, oui.

\- Jure sur ce que tu as de plus sacré ! Insista Dean on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, je te le jure! Sur ta tête, tiens! Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, tout le monde le sait, déclara Sam d'un ton trop solennel qui fit grogner son aîné

\- Très drôle.

\- Bon Dean tu accouches ou pas ? J'ai d'autres trucs à faire moi.

Dean fixa le bout de ses chaussures et se mit à grommeler à toute allure dans sa barbe une suite de sons incompréhensibles

\- Jevdrorganprcassnsoirédesvaltin.

Sam fronça encore plus les sourcils, se pencha vers son frère en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé en avant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! J'ai dit que je voudrais organiser pour Cass une soirée de Saint Valentin. Et me le fais pas répéter cette fois ! Et comme c'est... euh... pas trop mon truc, ce genre de choses, alors si tu as des suggestions, je suis preneur.

Le regard éberlué de son frère lui fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles et Dean se renfrogna davantage.

Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil à Sam ? Déjà c'était son frangin, et même si il savait depuis quelques temps maintenant que la relation entre Dean et l'ange était en train d'évoluer vers quelque chose d'autre que de la simple amitié, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu _LA_ conversation que Dean fuyait comme la peste.

Sam savait. Dean savait qu'il savait. Pas besoin de mettre plus de mots là dessus. Surtout quand on s'appelait Dean Winchester.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Dean se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, prêt à quitter le salon des hommes de lettres avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour l'éternité, ou du moins suffisamment longtemps pour que son frangin devienne sénile et ait oublié ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

\- Dean, attends.

Sam vit son frère interrompre sa fuite, rentrer la tête dans les épaules comme si le plafond menaçait de lui tomber dessus.

\- Reviens t'asseoir, dit Sam sur le ton que l'on emploierait pour amadouer un animal sauvage.

Lentement, l'aîné Winchester se retourna, jaugeant son frère, sur la défensive.

Sam le vit hésiter, puis finalement faire demi tour pour s'approcher et enfin s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était restée tirée à son départ précipité.

\- C'est juste que tu m'en a jamais parlé jusqu'ici. Alors j'ai été surpris.

Alors que Dean se perdait de nouveau dans la contemplation de ses rangers, Sam pouvait entendre aussi clairement que si il était dans sa tête, les rouages qui tournaient et grinçaient dans le cerveau de son frère.

\- C'est si difficile que ça ? ... De me le dire ?

\- Tu sais déjà, alors pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise ? Grommela Dean d'une voix serrée.

\- Ben je sais pas, moi. Peut être parce que je suis ton frère. Et que ce sont des choses qui se disent entre frangins.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était de nouveau assis à la table, Dean leva son regard dans celui de son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, répéta le processus sans plus de succès et se racla finalement la gorge.

\- Putain, j'ai besoin d'un verre..

Dean allait de nouveau se lever lorsque Sam fit glisser vers lui la bouteille de bière qu'il avait à peine entamée, stoppant ainsi sa nouvelle tentative de fuite.

 _Et merde !_

\- Tiens, elle est encore fraîche.

Plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose, Dean saisit la bouteille par le goulot, la fit rouler entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Le soupire qu'il poussa était de ceux qui précèdent une chute dans le vide.

\- Tu sais... pour moi et Cass.

C'était moins une question qu'une simple constatation et Sam ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Surtout ne rien dire qui pourrait interrompre la confidence à peine initiée.

\- Depuis quelques temps... Cass et moi, on s'est ... rapprochés. Enfin, je veux dire... on passe plus de temps ensemble. Même en dehors du boulot. Tu vois, ce genre de trucs...

Dean ouvrit ses doigts crispés sur la bouteille et la reposa sur la table de peur de la briser, puis les passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'autre chose.

\- Oh bordel, je vais pas y arriver !

Sam se permit un très léger sourire, juste parce que Dean ne le regardait pas, touché de la confiance embarrassée que son frère lui témoignait enfin.

\- Oui, Dean, je sais que toi et Cass êtes devenus... proches ? Proposa t'il sans savoir si la formulation conviendrait à son aîné.

Dean regarda son frère par en dessous ses mains toujours posées sur son crâne, comme si le regarder en face lui était pour le moment impossible.

\- Et ça te dégoûte pas ?

Cette phrase avait été murmurée plutôt que prononcée. Sam n'avait pu l'entendre que parce qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de son frère.

Enfin, on y était.

Prenant le temps de choisir ses mots, Sam expira lentement, maudissant silencieusement leur père, son "éducation" et leur enfance pour les dégâts infligés à son aîné

\- Me dégoûter ? Répondit il doucement. Mais Dean, comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Dean, regarde moi. Dean ! insista t'il alors que l'interpellé ne bougeait toujours pas.

Sam posa une main sur l'avant bras de son frère avec précautions, comme si il s'attendait à le voir sauter de la chaise pour s'enfuir à nouveau, ce qui était probablement à deux doigts d'arriver.

Leurs regard s'accrochèrent. L'un volontairement rassurant pour apaiser l'angoisse palpable de l'autre.

\- Non seulement ça me dégoûte pas, mais je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Et tu le sais d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Dean fit glisser ses mains de son cuir chevelu à sa nuque, dégageant son visage qu'il tourna plus franchement vers son frère. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, alors que la lueur inquiète dans son regard démentait cette timide affirmation.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu voulais me demander ce que tu m'as demandé. Je me trompe ?

Après un long moment, Dean hocha la tête de nouveau.

\- Donc tout va bien.

\- Ouais, on dirait, confirma Dean d'une voix encore cassée d'émotion contenue.

Dean se redressa enfin sur sa chaise. Il reprit la bouteille de bière posée devant lui sur la table et en descendit la moitié d'une seule goulée.

Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau le visage vers Sam, son regard était plus assuré, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le ton hésitant et le débit haché indiquait que l'abcès n'avait pas été vidé. Pas entièrement.

\- Sauf que... lui et moi, c'est... compliqué.

Sam eut envie de lui répondre que c'était là l'euphémisme du siècle, mais il s'abstint évidemment.

\- Je veux dire... enfin...

Le regard de Dean se fit de nouveau fuyant.

\- On a pas... enfin... on arrive pas...

Sam s'adossa à son tour à sa chaise et leva les mains en signe de défense.

\- Euh, Dean, je t'assure que je vous adore. Tous les deux. Et que je suis super content pour vous. Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir de détails, ok ? Le coupa Sam avec une moue explicite, sur le ton de l'humour pour tenter de désamorcer le malaise encore palpable de son frère et le sien qu'il sentait monter.

Dean le regarda d'un air surpris, puis rougit furieusement lorsqu'il comprit ce que ses propres paroles avaient pu laisser penser.

\- Non ! Non, c'est pas... de ça, que je voulais parler.

Il se maudit lorsqu'il sentit ses joues traîtreusement chauffer. Bordel, comment Sam avait il pu imaginer qu'il pourrait venir lui demander conseil pour... _ça_?

\- Non, c'est juste que pour le moment, on a du mal à se parler.

 _Putain de bordel de merde, t'es un homme, un chasseur, pas une mauviette. Allez, Winchester, un peu de courage merde !_

Dean ferma les paupières si fort qu'il en vit des étoiles. Puis il se carra sur sa chaise, rouvrit les yeux et les planta droit dans ceux de son frère. Il pouvait le faire, bordel ! Il reprit d'une voix forte.

\- Je vois bien qu'il voudrait... enfin il me regarde comme si il attendait que je dise ou que je fasse quelque chose. Mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre, moi. Parce que c'est Cass. Et puis c'est un mec. Et puis c'est Cass. Merde, ça je l'ai déjà dit.

Dean se leva brusquement de sa chaise et commença à arpenter le salon, parlant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Mais lui, il attend. Il me regarde avec cet air qui me...

Avec un nouveau raclement de gorge il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son frangin, juste histoire de jauger ses réactions.

\- Enfin bref, il me regarde et il dit rien. Alors on avance pas. Et il va bien falloir que je me jette à l'eau. Parce que sinon, dans dix ans on en sera encore là. Et moi, je voudrais... Et je crois que lui aussi. Sauf que j'ai jamais...

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche sans fin et fixa Sam cette fois droit dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait son approbation sur la difficulté de la situation.

\- Mais bordel, c'est pas comme avec une nana !

Il se passa les poings dans ses cheveux et reprit ses allers et venues au milieu du salon.

\- Et je sais pas comment... enfin comment faire comprendre ça à un mec, tu comprends ? Parce qu'avec une nana, c'est simple. Tu lui payes un verre et puis on va à l'hôtel. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je faisait avant. Ou dans les films de gonzesses, le gars offre des fleur à la nana, il l'invite au resto puis il la raccompagne chez elle... Sauf que je vais pas offrir un putain de bouquet à Castiel et puis de toute façon je peux pas le raccompagner chez lui, vu que chez lui c'est au paradis, et que c'est lui qui vient au bunker quand il veut, alors...

Dean arrêta de nouveau de faire les cent pas. Se tenant au dossier de sa chaise comme si il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, il baissa les yeux et se lança.

\- Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas ça que je veux. Pas avec lui, dit il plus bas. Avec lui, c'est... différent.

Le regard sans jugement de Sam lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

\- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour un truc pareil, tu peux être sûr que je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la gueule. Et pourtant. Regarde moi. Je suis là, en train de me prendre la tête avec une putain de soirée de Saint Valentin, parce que j'ai eu l'idée débile que ça pourrait être le bon moment pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt à tenter le coup avec lui.

Bon sang, ça y était, il l'avait dit ! Il n'en revenait pas lui même.

Dean se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise comme si sa tirade avait drainé toute son énergie

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Sam ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. C'était si rare de voir son frère abandonner ses airs bravaches pour se confier ainsi. A lui maintenant de ne pas se planter dans sa réponse.

Il hésita un moment, sembla évaluer successivement plusieurs approches possibles à un problème aussi complexe.

\- Imagine le en robe, si ça peut t'aider, répondit il un petit sourire en coin.

L'idée incongrue eut au moins le mérite de stopper Dean dans ses pensées apparemment peu réjouissantes. Sam se mit à sourire plus franchement, réprimant visiblement un fou rire naissant, de peur que son frangin ne se méprenne et se vexe. Et effectivement, Dean fronça d'abord les sourcils un instant puis finalement se mit à sourire aussi devant l'image mentale que Sam venait de lui créer.

\- T'es con !

\- Si ça se trouve les collants à résilles lui iraient vachement bien. Ou peut être même un porte jarretelles.

Sam se mit à rire et Dean à rougir furieusement.

 _Oh bordel, stop, terrain glissant !_

Mais le malaise s'était dissipé. Dean regardait maintenant son frère droit dans les yeux, avec encore un peu de gène, mais au moins en face et sans cette expression désespérée qui serrait les tripes de son cadet.

Sam reprit son sérieux

\- Dean, si tu veux lui faire comprendre que tu es prêt à aller plus loin avec lui – Sam haussa les épaules – peut être que tu devrais simplement le lui dire.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis relâcha doucement tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Ca parait si simple quand c'est toi qui le dit.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Mais ouais, t'as sûrement raison. De toute façon, un truc plus subtile, pas sûr qu'il comprendrait.

\- Subtile, hein ? Se moqua gentiment Sam. Et tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je m'étais dit que j'aurais pu l'emmener dans ce hangar, tu sais, celui où on l'a rencontré pour la première fois.

\- Tu veux dire celui où Bobby avait tracé tous ces symboles de protections anti-démons d'ailleurs totalement inefficaces contre un ange, même si on ignorait ce qu'il était à l'époque.

\- Ouais.

\- Celui où tu l'as poignardé en plein cœur ?

\- Ah ouais merde, t'as raison. C'est peut être pas vraiment le bon endroit. Putain, mais quoi alors? Parce que mis à part les fleurs et le resto... En grimaçant d'un air franchement dépité.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Au moins vous pourriez vous parler. Apparemment, c'est ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Déconne pas Sam... Et en plus j'entends déjà sa réponse: "Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir, Dean. Et pourquoi m'offre tu des organes sexuels végétaux ? " En imitant la voix grave et l'air sérieux de l'être céleste.

Sam pouffa de rire.

\- Oui, effectivement. Mais au moins ça aurait le mérite d'être symbolique ET explicite.

Le regard outré que son frère lui lança, lui fit lever les mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Attends, laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence beaucoup plus confortable que les précédents, Dean se leva de sa chaise. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le salon lorsqu'il se retourna à moitié.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave si je lui parle pas aujourd'hui. En fait j'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit la Saint Valentin ou je sais pas quelle connerie. Déjà je pensais pas réussir à t'en parler à toi. Un sur deux. C'est déjà pas si mal.

Dean fit un nouveau pas vers la sortie et cette fois parla sans se retourner.

\- Merci Sam.

Puis il quitta la pièce

\- De rien frangin, répondit Sam tout bas en sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sam s'était creusé la tête toute la journée, imaginant des dizaines de scénarios et les éliminant les uns après les autres.

Rien ne convenait.

Rien ne leur correspondait.

C'était quand même étrange d'être là, à tenter d'organiser une soirée de Saint Valentin pour son frangin et son ange. Mais il voulait être à la hauteur de la confiance que son aîné lui avait témoigné

Bon sang, si on lui avait dit ça quand Castiel était entré dans leur vie, Sam aurait bien rit. Et effectivement, Dean aurait probablement cassé la gueule de toute personne qui aurait tenté de suggérer un truc aussi délirant.

Parce que son frangin avait toujours été 100% hétéro jusque là. Et pas vraiment du genre à envisager une relation sérieuse. Un vrai coureur de jupons qui collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain comme d'autres les timbres ou les cartes postales. Des Saint valentin, Dean en avait passé un paquet dans les bras de filles toutes différentes et qu'il avait oubliées dès le matin du 15 février. Le noël des célibataires. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait.

... Avant Cass.

Parce que depuis l'arrivée de l'ange, Sam avait bien vu ces regards qui se prolongeaient. Ces apparitions toujours à quelques centimètres de Dean, dans son sacro saint espace personnel. Et même si son frangin protestait encore, ces derniers temps ça n'était plus vraiment crédible.

Des le début, ils avaient eu ce lien particulier. Parce que Dean était le protégé de Castiel, l'élu qu'il avait ramené de l'enfer.

Mais au fil du temps, les choses avaient pris un cours différent. C'était subtile au début. Juste des petits signes. Une main qui s'attarde plus longtemps que nécessaire en soignant une blessure. Une présence de plus en plus fréquente au bunker, de plus en plus bienvenue, même en dehors des moments où ils avaient une chasse en cours.

Et ces regards appuyés, de plus en plus réciproques, surtout quand Dean pensait qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus en sa présence. Mais Sam n'était pas stupide.

Il releva de nouveau les yeux de son ordinateur portable. De toute façon il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Et puis il n'en revenait toujours pas que Dean se soit confié à lui de cette façon. Se vanter de ses conquêtes féminines, ça oui. Sam en avait souvent appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'ils roulaient dans l'impala après que Dean ait passé une nuit en galante compagnie. Mais dés qu'il s'agissait de véritables sentiments, son frère était aussi fermé qu'un tombeau.

Et à bien y réfléchir, finalement, l'ange ne valait guère mieux.

Dean avait raison, si ils ne se parlaient pas davantage ou si aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas, ils seraient toujours en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux dans trente ans. Et si l'ange avait tout son temps, son frère lui...

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

Se parler, faire le premier pas ?

Non...

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça, si ?

Sam s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et eut un petit rire gêné. Bon ok, ça s'adressait plutôt à des gamins de douze ans, mais vu que son frangin avait la maturité sentimentale d'un adolescent prépubère, et que de son côté, une fois que Castiel connaîtrait les règles, il les suivrait à la lettre comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était... ça pouvait fonctionner.

Sam sourit.

Oui, il avait trouvé.

Restait plus qu'à les convaincre de participer.

.

Sans se laisser le temps de réaliser combien son idée devait être foireuse, Sam alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il passa juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement lorsque Dean lui répondit d'entrer.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Le "oui" plus qu'hésitant de Dean amusa Sam beaucoup plus qu'il ne le vexa. Son frangin était vraiment dans ses petits souliers.

\- Tout va bien se passer, affirma t'il sans savoir qui il tentait le plus de convaincre. Demande à Cass de passer ce soir.

Et il referma la porte sans s'expliquer davantage.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La soirée avait débutée comme beaucoup d'autres depuis que l'ange venait partager son temps avec les frères sans autre raison que leur plaisir réciproque.

Repas et bières pour eux. Télévision pour tout le monde.

Castiel manipulait la télécommande, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre sous les protestations véhémentes de Dean lorsqu'il s'arrêtait sur autre chose que du sport.

L'ange appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton, et un homme en blouse blanche et bottes de cow boy apparut à l'écran, en grande discussion avec une jeune collègue apparemment suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- CA ! Laisse sur cette chaine, s'écria Dean subitement en se lançant pour tenter d'attraper la télécommande, mais Castiel esquiva l'attaque en écartant simplement le bras.

\- Je croyais que ce genre de programme était pour les "nana ménopausées", cita l'ange en mimant des guillemets.

Sam se mit à rire sans se cacher et Dean se renfrogna.

\- Ouais, ben celui là, c'est pas pareil. C'est une bonne série, avec plein de trucs, heu... médicaux très éducatifs.

\- Oui, vraiment éducatif, renchérit Sam hilare alors que Castiel, dubitatif, tiquait puis reportait son attention sur l'écran.

La conversation se poursuivit, légère, et à la grande surprise de Sam, l'ambiance était détendue, même du côté de Dean qui semblait avoir oublié son stress du matin.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sam ne regarde sa montre.

Dean fronça immédiatement les sourcils, instantanément sur ses gardes, lorsque son frangin se mit à frapper dans ses mains avec une désinvolture trop surjouée pour être naturelle.

\- Bon, ok, les gars. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez vous ce soir avec... euh... enfin bref, j'ai rendez vous. Alors je vais vous laisser.

Castiel se levait déjà pour prendre congé quand Sam le retint d'un geste.

\- Non, Cass, tu peux rester, toi, si tu veux. D'ailleurs ça serait bien que tu restes. Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous sommes mercredi.

\- Oui, mais encore ? L'encouragea Sam.

\- Le 14 février, Sam. Pourquoi ? Aurais je oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin si. Je veux dire, tu as raison, on est le 14 février et donc ce soir c'est la Saint Valentin. Et c'est une fête qu'on célèbre. Enfin surtout les gens qui ... s'aiment bien. Et toi et Dean, vous vous aimez bien, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument. Dean est très important pour moi, répondit Castiel avec une spontanéité désarmante. Tout comme toi, Sam, ajouta t'il, ruinant les espoirs de Sam de ne pas avoir recours à son petit stratagème.

 _Ok, plan B._

\- Et bien, quand les gens s'aiment bien, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils se parlent. Pour mieux se connaitre. Ca aide à être plus proche, tu comprends ? Alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez jouer à un petit jeu sympa. Juste pour occuper votre soirée, puisque moi, j'ai... rendez vous.

Il regarda Dean avec insistance dans une demande implicite de confirmation quand il vit Castiel septique froncer plus encore les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais, le ... jeu... ? Renchérit Dean de façon assez peu convaincante, plus méfiant qu'autre chose.

\- Tu connais " action et vérité" ? Demanda Sam à l'ange.

Dean écarquilla subitement les yeux dans la plus parfaite imitation du cerf ébloui par les phares d'une voiture et pétrifié devant l'impact imminent.

\- Je t'explique, repris Sam à l'intention de Castiel, le principe c'est de répondre sans mentir à une question que Dean te posera.

\- Je ne mens jamais, le coupa l'ange très sérieusement.

Sam se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre à la question qui t'a été posée, mais alors tu auras un gage, ça veut dire que tu devras faire quelque chose que Dean te demandera. Et là, tu n'auras pas le droit de refuser. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il me demandera. Mais pourquoi ne voudrais je pas répondre à ses questions? Demanda Castiel sincèrement surpris.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas moi. Parfois il y a des choses qu'on a envie de garder pour soi. En les fixant tour à tour un peu trop longuement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant leur absence de réaction. Pas un pour racheter l'autre !

\- Et ensuite ce sera ton tour. A toi de poser une question, soit Dean y répond, soit tu devras lui demander de faire quelque chose.

\- Je sais déjà tout de ton frère. J'ai déjà contemplé son âme. Que pourrais je lui demander de plus?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Avec un sourire mystérieux, Sam sortit de sa poche deux enveloppes et en tendit une à chacun.

\- Juste pour le cas où vous manqueriez d'inspiration.

Il fit un clin d'œil entendu à son frère de nouveau excellent dans son imitation de ce fameux cerf statufié, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Alors ça te dit, ce jeu ?

Castiel hocha lentement la tête, l'air sérieux et dubitatif.

\- Mais es tu sûr de ne pas vouloir y participer ? Nous pourrions attendre ton retour.

\- Oh non, crois moi, je suis plus que sûr. En levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense. Bon allez, j'y vais. Amusez vous bien les mecs, ok ?

Puis il quitta la pièce non sans que son frère ait pu se rendre compte de l'envie de rire qu'il réprimait depuis le début de ses explications.

.

Le bruit de la porte du bunker qui se refermait tira Dean de sa stupeur. Il reporta son regard sur Castiel qui le fixait intensément.

Ok.

Il fallait qu'ils commencent.

Tout de suite.

Sinon Dean savait qu'il allait se dégonfler

C'était certain.

.

\- Je commence. Bon, quel jour tu es né ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils un instant.

\- Je choisis l'action. Répondit calmement l'ange de sa voix si grave.

Et ce fut au tour de Dean d'afficher une expression surprise.

\- Euh, tu veux pas répondre ? C'est pas une question piège, tu sais.

Castiel leva ses yeux trop bleus dans les siens et Dean sentit son cœur chavirer.

 _Putain ce regard !_

Lorsque l'ange le fixait comme ça, Dean avait effectivement l'impression que c'était son âme que l'ange regardait. Il dut faire un effort de volonté pour expirer l'air contenu dans ses poumons, alors même qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle.

C'était pourtant la question la plus simple et la plus innocente à laquelle il avait pu penser. Bordel, si ça commençait comme ça, il n'était pas sur de survivre à cette soirée!

Surtout quand Castiel reprit la parole de sa voix grave, avec cette expression concentrée si familière.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment répondre à ta question.

Dean entendait les mots, mais il devait faire un effort pour en comprendre la signification.

 _Bordel, c'est juste une soirée avec Cass. Comme on en a eu plein d'autres._

Ouais, sauf que d'habitude Sam était là avec eux. Et que même si Dean était surement le seul à en être conscient, ce tête à tête était ce qu'il pouvait imaginer de plus proche d'un véritable rendez vous.

 _Réagis Winchester, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Dommage d'ailleurs. Au moins ça, je connais...  
_

\- J'ai été créé tout comme mes frères il y a très longtemps, bien avant l'invention du calendrier et l'arrivée de la vie sur la Terre. Je ne saurais te donner de date précise. Alors comme je ne peux répondre de façon exacte à ta question, il me parait plus honnête de choisir l'action.

Castiel se pencha en avant et la température de la pièce monta subitement de dix degrés.

\- Alors, que veux tu que je fasse ?

 _Ok, là je suis dans la merde!_

Dean déglutit avec la sensation que sa gorge avait été poncée au papier de verre. Il avait pourtant pensé commencer facile, et là, il se retrouvait comme un con, à se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose à faire faire à son ange. Et les images qui passaient dans sa tête n'avaient vraiment rien d'angélique.

 _On se calme !_

\- Enlève ta cravate, s'entendit il dire d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnut peine.

Une cravate, c'était rien, n'est ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi les yeux de Dean furent ils incapables de se détacher des doigts de Castiel lorsque celui ci les porta lentement à son col de chemise pour le relever. Et lorsqu'il desserra le nœud de sa cravate jusqu'à en faire coulisser le pan le plus court, celui qui était éternellement de travers et qu'enfin la fine bande se tissus glissa le long de son cou, Dean ressentit presque dans sa propre chair la caresse du tissu qui passait pourtant sur la nuque de Castiel.

Peut être était ce dû au fait que l'ange ne quitta pas ses yeux de son regard bleu intense pendant tout le temps que cela lui prit pour s'exécuter.

Dean essuya ses mains moites sur son jean.

 _C'est juste une cravate, bordel!_

Et puis si ça se trouvait il était complètement en train de se faire un film. Cass n'était peut être pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que l...

\- A moi de jouer maintenant, murmura l'ange avec un fin sourire prédateur au coin des lèvres.

 _Oh putain !_

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sam ouvrit la porte du bunker le plus silencieusement possible.

Huit heures du matin était une heure parfaitement raisonnable pour rentrer... et être quasi sûr de ne rien interrompre, non ?

.

Sam descendit sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier métallique qui menait à la pièce principale. Les deux enveloppes qu'il avait données à Dean et à Castiel étaient toujours intactes sur la table.

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas été en panne d'inspiration. Bien !

Il les récupéra et les fourra dans sa poche avec un sourire rien moins que démoniaque en pensant à son frangin qui allait éternellement se creuser la tête en se demandant quelles questions ou actions il avait bien pu leur proposer.

Cent dollars que même si il en crevait d'envie, Dean ne lui poserait jamais la question.

.

Sam avança encore un peu dans la pièce plongée dans un silence de cathédrale.

La cravate posée sur la table du salon lui fit lever un sourcil, vite rejoint par son jumeau quand Sam avisa la chemise blanche sur le sol au milieu de la pièce et le tee shirt noir de Dean contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Lorsque Sam s'avança pour ramasser les vêtements abandonnés, il les vit, tous les deux allongés sur le canapé.

Castiel était étendu sur le dos et le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Parfaitement immobile. Le voir en pantalon et T-shirt était étrange et étonnamment intime quand on considérait le nombre de fois où il avait pu voir l'ange sans son éternel costume/cravate/trench coat. Mais ce détail ne retint qu'une seconde son attention. Parce que Dean était calé entre le dossier du canapé et le corps de Castiel qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il ne portait plus que son jean et était allongé sur le côté, la tête posée sur la poitrine de l'ange et dormait à poings fermés.

Sam resta figé un instant, chemise et T-shirt à la main, fixant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le spectacle de son frère abandonné en toute confiance dans les bras de Castiel. Il avait l'air si paisible, détendu.

Heureux.

Sam releva les yeux vers ceux de Castiel et l'ange lui sourit.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

Sam hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il avisa une couverture posée sur le dossier d'un vieux fauteuil. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit et voulut la poser sur les épaules nues de son frère, l'ange secoua lentement la tête, presque imperceptiblement, pour ne pas réveiller Dean.

La réponse silencieuse n'avait pas besoin d'être formulée pour être parfaitement explicite.

 _"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis là, il n'aura plus jamais froid."_

Sam sourit lui aussi.

Il était simplement heureux pour son frère, pour Castiel, pour eux deux. Parce que leur vie serait sûrement plus belle en partageant tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur infliger, plutôt que de l'affronter seul.

Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix à l'accent amer et sarcastique qui lui disait que lui n'en avait eu que trop peu, des Saint Valentin, avec sa Jessica avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée.

Il voulait être heureux pour eux, juste parce que le bonheur de son frère était aussi le sien, tout comme Dean se serait réjoui pour lui si la situation avait été inversée.

Il reposa la couverture sur le dossier du canapé et quitta la pièce en silence un sourire flottant toujours sur les lèvres.

Mission accomplie.

Pas si mal, cette année, cette Saint Valentin...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo

.

 **Et voila ...**

 **Je voulais quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose qui leur ressemble, du mois je l'espère, tout en hésitations et en non-dits.**

 **Merci à vous qui m'avez lue.**

 **.**

 **Le mois prochain, c'est le 12eme et dernier OS. Le dernier mois. Et j'avoue que Mars m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, parce que c'est vrai, il ne se passe rien de particulier en Mars. Mais finalement, j'ai trouvé et je me suis amusée comme une petite folle en l'écrivant. Quant au résultat... euh, comment dire, c'est spécial. ;)  
**

 **Alors au mois prochain, si vous le voulez bien. XD**


	12. MARS: Il ne se passe rien en mars

**Bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Alors voila, c'est le dernier, le 12ème OS de cette petite série mensuelle commencée il y a 365 jours exactement. Déjà? Et oui, snif ! (PS: distribution de mouchoirs en bas de page...)**

 **Alors je voulais finir sur un truc bien. Vous voyez, le genre de fic dont on est fier. Mouais... Sauf que ... et bien comme le titre l'indique, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire qui colle avec le mois de mars. Autant dès fois, c'est évident, mais là, je séchais.**

 **Et puis d'un seul coup, cette** ** _chose_** **m'est tombée dessus. Elle s'est écrite toute seule, d'une traite, presque à "l'insu de mon plein gré". Si si, je vous assure. lol**

 **Et ça a donné... ça.**

 **Bon franchement, je en sais pas ce que vous allez en penser. Mais si vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que moi à l'écrire et bien j'aurais réussi. Parce que, moi, je me suis vraiment éclatée, je pense que ça se verra ! XD**

 **Vous tentez le coup ? Génial ! Alors on se retrouve ne bas. :D**

 **.**

 **Ah, au fait, rating tout public.**

 **Et pour vous aider un peu:** \- _les pensées sont en italique avec un tiret devant et "_ _ **les paroles mises par écrit sont en gras entre guillements"**_ _. Mais vous allez vite comprendre... ;)_

.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

Il ne se passe rien en mars...

.

Assise en tailleur, en pyjama sur son canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle garda un moment les doigts au dessus du clavier sans savoir comment commencer la fanfiction qu'elle voulait écrire.

Pas vraiment qu'elle ne sache pas comment la commencer d'ailleurs, c'était pire, elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Décidément le mois de mars ne l'inspirait guère.

Pourtant, c'est un mois sympa, mars, il y a le printemps, les températures qui s'adoucissent et les jours plus longs, les fleurs qui poussent et les p'tits oiseaux qui chantent.

 _\- Ouais, sauf que va écrire un OS Supernatural avec les p'tits oiseaux qui chantent, toi ! A moins que ce soient des vélociraptors... Et encore._

 _Euh ... ça chante, les vélociraptors ?_

Elle leva les yeux de son clavier pour les poser sur l'écran allumé de la télévision dont le son était au plus bas. Un dessin animé de la série " Il était une fois la vie" jouait sans un bruit.

 _\- Ah ben bravo. Ca dit aimer la nature et ça laisse la télé jouer sans la regarder. Merci pour l'écologie, les économies d'énergie, toussa toussa... !_

 _\- Oh mais ça va dis ! (_ Vous aussi ça vous a fait penser à Liliane, dans "Scènes de ménage", quand quelqu'un dit cette phrase, hihihi ? ) _T'arrête de me faire chier ! Déjà que j'arrive pas à trouver un sujet qui me botte ! Tu crois que ça m'aide ?_

Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle était en train de s'engueuler avec elle même et l'idée lui fit juste lever un sourcils amusé. Faut dire que c'était vraiment pas la première fois.

L'expression " On est nombreux dans ma tête, mais c'est moi qui commande." était parfaitement appropriée. Ca la fit sourire. Après tout, s'engueuler soi même était une preuve d'ouverture d'esprit non ?

 _\- Ouais, si on veut. De schizophrénie plutôt..._

Au moins ça signifiait qu'on était capable de voir les choses selon plusieurs angles.

 _\- Et ça va les chevilles ?_

 _\- Euh oui, impec Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Oh rien. Juste que t'es en train de te lancer des fleurs toute seule._

 _\- Ouais et alors ? On est jamais si bien servi que par soi même, non ? Ca te pose un problème ? Tu m'cherches là ? Fais gaffe, tu vas m'trouver !_

Euh, oui, là, il y avait un vrai problème. En plus de celui de base, clairement psychiatrique.

Parce que quand on en arrivait à vouloir se botter le cul à soi même, les choses devenaient plutôt casse gueule. Au sens propre du terme.

Ben si essayez, pour voir. Ou alors c'est que vous êtes sacrément souple !

 _\- Ok, félicitations, tu viens d'être élue à l'unanimité des suffrages, présidente du club de ceux qui ont été bercés trop près du mur quand ils étaient bébés !_

 _\- Naaannn, moi on m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers en béton de mon immeuble... Deux fois._

 _\- Aahh ! tout s'explique ! Bon, allez, concentre toi ! Le mois de mars...le mois de mars... Le mois de mars..._

 _\- Ben... y a bien ma fête, mais tout le monde s'en tape! Le printemps, on en déjà parlé... Pfff..._

Le soupir qu'elle poussa aurait pu vous fendre l'âme.

Ou pas.

Faut pas charrier non plus, c'est pas un drame.

N'empêche qu'elle voulait trouver une bonne idée. Parce qu'en plus, cet OS était le 12ème, le dernier de la série. Un an tout juste qu'elle avait commencé à écrire tous les mois ces petits textes idiots mais qui l'avaient quand même bien fait marrer. Et puis les histoires s'écrivent toutes seules quand l'idée de départ est sympa. Un peu comme si les personnages prenaient les commandes et ça c'était vraiment génial.

Surtout avec ces personnages là !

Elle ne fit même pas d'efforts pour dissimuler le sourire niais qui envahit son visage à cette pensée. Après tout elle était toute seule sur son canapé, c'est pas comme si ses chiens et chats allaient pouvoir se foutre de sa tronche de cake.

Et puis de toute façon, c'était juste la stricte vérité. Supernatural est quand même LA meilleure série de tous les temps. Epicétou !

 _\- Et Dean... hummmmm ..._

Et allez, c'était reparti...

Bon les amis, vous pouvez appuyer sur pause. Allez faire un p'tit pipi, un jogging et une pause casse croûte, ou matez vous la saison 5 de Game of Trone. Enfin, faites ce que vous avez à faire et revenez dans... disons une bonne semaine, histoire de lui laisser le temps de baver tout son saoul sur son petit Deanou d'amour adoré _._

 _\- Euh, tu sais que t'es en train de t'auto tirer la langue, là ? Ok, rappelle moi quel age tu as ? Et puis je te signale qu'à ce stade là, même à l'asile ils vont plus vouloir de toi. Tu es carrément au stade de la lobotomie frontale à la scie circulaire._

 _\- Roh, ouiiii ! Ca me rappelle une scène où Dean décapite un vampire de cette façon... Deeeaaaannnn ..._

Elle respira un grand coup pour reprendre une attitude digne et sérieuse.

Sans grand succès...

\- Bon ok, j'arrête ! Mais c'est qu'il ne se passe rien au mois de mars ! S'écria t'elle tout fort sur le ton hyper-mature d'une gamine pleurnicharde de cinq ans.

 **" T'es gonflée ! Comment ça il se passe rien ? "**

\- HEIN ?

Ses yeux manquèrent de jaillirent de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle lu la phrase qui venait de s'écrire toute seule sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Immédiatement elle retira les doigts du clavier comme si elle venait de s'y brûler. L'ordi était possédé, pas d'autre explication !

 _\- Ouais, arrête de regarder Supernatural, toi, ça commence à laisser des séquelles ! Y a beaucoup plus de chance que ce soit un virus ou que quelqu'un se foute de ta gueule ! Alors emmène le chez le réparateur. Pour l'exorcisme, tu peux attendre encore un peu._

\- Euh, y a quelqu'un ? Qui a écrit ça ? Demanda t'elle tout de même d'une voix hésitante.

 **" A ton avis ? "**

Elle sursauta si fort quand ces trois mots apparurent sur l'écran qu'elle faillit faire tomber son ordinateur de ses genoux.

 _\- Oh bordel ! Cette fois c'est vrai, je suis bonne à enfermer !_

A défaut de connaître le texte de l'exorcisme en latin ( Sam où es tu quand on a besoin de toi ? ), l'idée de réciter un Notre Père lui parut soudain excellente. Après tout, si jamais c'était un démon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, que Votre nom soit sanctifié, que Votre règne..

 **" Hé, relaxe. C'est juste moi."**

\- Mais qui ça moi ?

 **" Dean. "**

 _Ouais, c'est ça, prends moi pour un lapin de six semaines !_

\- Euh, _LE_ Dean ? Dean Winchester ?

 **" Exactement, le seul et unique. Ca t'en bouche un coin, non ? "**

\- Ah ouais. Enfin ça m'en boucherai un coin si c'était vrai. Mais c'est impossible. Chrystelle ( NDLR: une collègue de travail qui regarde aussi SPN ), c'est toi qui me fait une blague ?

Une main jaillit de l'écran, et cette fois l'ordinateur tomba au sol lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond, debout sur le canapé, hurlant comme une fillette effrayée par le passage d'une souris.

\- Putain de merde !

Ca c'était clairement pas un virus ! Ni la main de Chrystelle ou alors il fallait qu'elle arrête la testostérone ! Et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu passer à travers son écran... enfin bref, pas normal. Du tout, du tout !

 **" Allez, prends ma main. Viens."**

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête !

 **" T'as peur ? "**

\- Évidemment que j'ai peur ! Une main vient de sortir de mon foutu écran d'ordinateur. Une main ! C'est pas un truc qui arrive ça. Pas dans le monde réel !

La main avança encore, rattachée à un bras, puis à une épaule.

 **" ... Peux pas... aller plus loin ! Je voulais te montrer que c'était moi. Mais ton écran est trop petit pour que je puise passer dedans. Allez, un peu de courage, mauviette. "**

 _Mauviette ? Manméo, tavoirtagueule !_

Les doigts s'agitèrent devant ses yeux.

 _\- Oh putain !_ S'exclama t'elle dans sa tête en reculant hyper courageusement.

 **" T'aime Supernatural, pas vrai ? "**

\- Évidemment

 **" Et bien alors viens ! Et tu verras si il ne se passe rien en mars. "**

Bon ok, réfléchissons. Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle. Soit elle était complètement folle/bourrée/barrée ( pas la peine de rayer les mentions inutiles, il n'y en avait aucune), soit elle était en train de rêver

Comme elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cuite/pétard/hallucinations antérieures, c'était forcement l'option 2, elle rêvait.

Évidemment.

Elle devait être allongée dans son lit, sous sa couette, et elle faisait le rêve le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais fait...

... dans lequel elle discutait avec Dean Winchester...

... via son ordinateur.

Purée, fallait arrêter la tisane !

Elle avisa la main toujours tendue et invitante.

 **" Alors tu te décides ?"**

 _\- Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas?_ Puisque c'était juste un rêve !

Elle ramassa l'ordinateur et le posa sur sa table de salon, presque étonnée elle même de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais elle ne put pas y réfléchir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle saisit la main offerte, car elle se sentit brusquement tirée en avant.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu !_

Passer l'écran de l'ordinateur ne lui posa aucun problème, même si les hanches coincèrent un instant, ( _merci à sa dernière tournée de crêpes/banane/chocolat !_ ), mais finalement elle se sentit atterrir de l'autre côté.

Sur les fesses.

Dans le salon du bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

En pyjama. _Et merde !_

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle sentit que la main ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Et cette fois non seulement il y avait un bras attaché à cette main, mais aussi une épaule et un mec tout entier !

 _DEAN WINCHESTER,_ en personne!

.

Alors si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Parce que bon sang, ok, elle était vautrée par terre en pyjama, certes, mais Dean Winchester venait de s'accroupir devant elle, la fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts, avec un demi sourire amusé sur les lèvres et qui faisait plisser des petites rides aux coin de ses tempes. Ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient bien de si prés sur sa peau délicieusement halée. Son superbe sourire dévoilait le bas de ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Et sa main dans la sienne était si chaude...

Elle était certaine qu'elle avait l'air de la dernière des imbéciles, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort, affalée sur le sol, mais elle n'aurait pas pu s'en foutre davantage.

\- Ca va ? Demanda t'il.

 _Oh, et puis il a une voix si masculine, si...oooohhhh ..._

Son cerveau pédalait dans la semoule depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle en avait vaguement conscience, mais elle n'y pouvait vraiment rien. Que quelqu'un appuie sur CTRL- ALT- SUP, par pitié, pour faire redémarrer son programme, parce que là, elle avait un sacré bug.

Lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils, elle cligna enfin des yeux pour la première fois depuis trois minutes, et repris un minimum de contrôle sur son corps et son mental. Vraiment un minimum. Elle réussit à refermer la bouche, Dieu merci avant de commencer à baver, et considéra ça comme un véritable exploit personnel.

 _C'était quoi la question déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il veut savoir si je vais bien. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ ( Tous ceux de sa génération qui ont déjà assisté à un concert de Patrick Bruel entendront dans leur tête le "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" hystérique qui se prolonge à l'infini en vous vrillant les tympans. )

 _Réponds à la question andouille. Il va vraiment te prendre pour une tarée._

\- Euh... oui.

Très éloquent. Visiblement la partie"vocabulaire" de sa matière grise liquéfiée pédalait encore.

\- On pourrait peut être se relever ?

Il lui parlait gentiment, visiblement conscient du trouble que toute la situation - enfin surtout lui - provoquait chez elle.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se redressa, et l'entraîna avec lui, la remettant debout comme si elle ne pesait rien.

 _Ohhh, quelle force ! Quel homme !_

Une fois debout, elle réussit à détacher son regard du dit homme qui lui faisait face pour regarder autour d'elle.

 _Oh mon Dieu, le bunker des Hommes de Lettres !_

Tout était exactement comme dans la série. Les livres, la table rétro éclairée, l'escalier métallique qui menait à la porte d'accès extérieur... qui d'ailleurs venait tout juste de s'ouvrir.

Et Sam et Castiel qui descendaient en discutant entre eux.

 _Sam et Castiel ! Nom de ..._

Dean eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre une nouvelle fois sur le sol, terrassée par l'émotion.

Dans les bras forts du chasseur, l'image de Becky Rosen posant la main sur la large poitrine de Sam dans l'épisode 501 passa dans son esprit.

Si elle osait...

Probablement que l'occasion ne se représenterait jamais...

 _Allez, vas y, fais le..._

Elle allait oser quand...

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda Sam à son frère.

Oh bon sang qu'il était grand ! Bon ok, tout le monde lui semblait grand, à elle, puisqu'elle culminait à la hauteur vertigineuse d'1m58. Mais là, elle devait lever la tête tellement haut qu'elle avait l'impression de contempler le sommet du mont Everest. Et à côté de lui...

\- Oh bon sang, j'arrive pas à y croire. Sam Winchester et... Castiel !

 _La vache ! L'ange Castiel, en chair et en os ! Et ses yeux sont encore plus beaux en vrai. Ce bleu !_

Elle baissa les siens. Juste pour vérifier si la cravate était bien de travers comme il se devait.

Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( Le concert de Patrick Bruel, vous vous souvenez ? ), même si elle était dans le bon sens, le côté fin dépassait à gauche donnant à l'ensemble cet aspect débraillé si familier. Et le trench coat... tout y était, exactement comme dans la série.

\- Nous nous connaissons?

 _Putain ouais !_

Mais un reste de bonnes manières lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait répondre ainsi, et qu'il était de toute façon franchement impoli de dévisager les gens - ou les anges - de cette manière

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais bien. J'ai vu tous les épisodes de Supernatural. Des dizaines de fois ! Oh, mon Dieu ( non elle n'osa pas dire "Oh my Chuck !" mais franchement l'envie y était.) j'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

L'ange tiqua. Et elle pensa immédiatement à Barjy.

 _Oh là là, si tu étais là pour voir ça ! Castiel, en chair et en os !_

\- Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qui est ce ?

La voix de Sam la fit revenir à la réalité et réaliser qu'elle était toujours maintenue dans les bras forts de Dean ( _Oh Seigneur !_ ), en pyjama ( _Merde !_ ), au milieu du salon du bunker. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil à sa gauche, aviser une chaise et l'y entraîner pour l'y asseoir ( _Nooooonnnn ! Je veux rester dans tes bras jusqu'à la fin des temps, steuplé steuplé steuplé !_ )

\- Vous nous excusez une minute ? Demanda Sam en faisant signe à son frère de le suivre quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais même si les frères s'étaient éloignés, elle entendait parfaitement leur conversation. Elle reporta son regard sur Castiel qui la dévisageait toujours, fouillant visiblement sa mémoire millénaire pour savoir si il l'avait déjà rencontrée.

\- Alors, c'est qui ? Demanda Sam.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Écoute, j'étais sur ce site dont tu m'avais parlé une fois. .

Sam haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils faillirent disparaître sous son épaisse chevelure.

\- Ah ouais. Ce site, je te cite - il mima des guillemets - qui ne raconte que des conneries écrites par des gamines pré-pubères en chaleur. Le site que seuls des débiles profonds lobotomisés à la hache pourraient lire ?

\- Ouais, exactement celui là ! Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Faut bien que quelqu'un surveille ce qu'elles écrivent ! Y a des trucs qui se réalisent des fois. C'est pour le boulot. Uniquement pour le boulot !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, prends moi pour un con ! Mais ça m'explique pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait là.

\- Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais. En croisant les bras, sourcils froncés et air buté.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais garda le silence.

\- Donc, reprit Dean avec une moue éloquente, j'étais en train de parcourir sur ton ordinateur les dernières fics publiées...

Il répondit à la magnifique bitchface que Sam lui lança par l'équivalent facial d'un doigt d'honneur.

\- ... quand des lignes sont apparues toutes seules sur l'écran. C'était bizarre, on aurait dit que je lisais les pensées de quelqu'un directement écrites sur l'écran. Et elle arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il ne se passait rien en mars, bordel ! Alors je sais pas... j'ai juste eu envie qu'elle passe de ce côté ci de la réalité, histoire de voir comment elle réagirait à ce "rien" qui nous tombe sur la gueule toutes les 30 secondes ! C'était rien qu'un souhait idiot, pas plus. Mais quand j'ai touché l'écran, ma main...

Dean fixa ses doigts comme si il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

\- ... est passée à travers. Juste comme ça.

Sam fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers la bouteille de whisky encore au trois quart pleine posée sur bord de la table.

\- Non je suis pas bourré ! affirma Dean quand il suivit son regard. Putain Sam, je te jure ! J'ai tendu la main, elle l'a attrapé et elle est passé au travers de ton écran d'ordinateur et a atterri dans le salon.

Sam réfléchit une minute, passant sans s'en apercevoir sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer en arrière.

\- Un univers alternatif ? proposa t'il dubitatif. Comme la fois où on a été projeté dans ce monde où nous étions des acteurs d'une série télé ? Elle a parlé d'épisodes. Elle a l'air de nous connaître. Peut être qu'elle vient de ce monde là ?

\- Possible.

\- Probable même, renchérit Castiel qui les avait rejoint. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas de notre réalité.

\- Bon ok, mais comment on la réexpédie ? Elle peut pas rester ici.

\- Hé, je veux pas repartir !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la petite voix qui venait de se faire entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je veux pas repartir déjà, répéta t'elle un peu plus fortement.

Immédiatement, elle nota le changement d'attitude chez Dean depuis que son frère et l'ange étaient arrivés. Il était plus fermé, ses yeux ne riaient plus. Il avait de nouveau cet air de dur à cuire perpétuellement en colère qui le caractérisait tant. Rien à voir avec le garçon charmant et amusé qui l'avait aidée à se relever quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Écoutez ma p'tite dame.

\- Patricia ( NDLR: vous pouvez remplacer par votre prénom à vous, du moment que vous êtes parfaitement consciente que Dean est à moi et rien qu'à MOUAAAA! On est bien d'accord ? Parfait ! ).

Elle prit mentalement note d'engueuler ses parents quand elle rentrerait (si elle rentrait), pour ne pas l'avoir plutôt prénommée Julia ou Naomie ou Adriana, enfin un truc classe quoi.. _Patricia, non mais sérieux !_

\- Ouais, peu importe, grogna Dean, la coupant dans ses récriminations parentales. Peut être que pour vous, tout ça c'est qu'un jeu ou je sais pas quoi. Mais pour nous c'est bien réel, ok ? C'est notre vie, pas une putain de série télé. Alors peut être que ça va être dur à comprendre, mais, en ce qui nous concerne, nous c'est foutrement une bonne nouvelle quand il se passe rien, d'accord ?

\- Dean, du calme, tenta de tempérer Sam, mais l'aîné s'emporta davantage.

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Derrière leurs écrans, elles écrivent des trucs complètement barrés sur nous, sans se demander ce que ça nous fait de lire toutes leurs conneries.

\- Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, tenta t'elle de se défendre. C'est pas réel. Supernatural est une fiction.

\- Ben peut être dans ton monde. Mais pas dans le notre ok ? Ici, c'est juste notre vie.

Elle passa les yeux successivement sur Dean, Sam puis Castiel un peu en retrait.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Les univers alternatifs sont une réalité quantique, commença l'ange de sa voix grave. Normalement ces mondes ne coexistent pas dans le même plan d'existence, mais parfois des failles peuvent s'ouvrir sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi. Il est possible que lorsque des actions se réalisent simultanément dans deux mondes différents, le tissus de la réalité se tende tellement qu'il en devienne poreux et que des éléments d'un monde puissent passer dans l'autre.

 _Bordel de merde ! Alors c'est pas un rêve ? Une réalité alternative ? Non, c'est forcement un rêve Et Castiel pourrait tout à fait répondre ça aussi dans un rêve. Ca ne prouve rien !_

\- C'est comme ça que je repartirai ? Juste en repassant dans l'écran de l'ordinateur ? demanda t'elle quand même vaguement inquiète de se retrouver définitivement coincée de ce coté ci. Juste au cas où...

\- Je le pense. Mais il serait plus sage de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. La faille peut se combler si la similitude qui l'a engendrée est détruite.

\- Oh, ça, aucun risque que qui que ce soit touche à mon ordi chez moi !

 _A part mes chats si ils posent la patte dessus. Non, mais ils ne feront pas ça. Sinon privés de croquettes ! Parce que je veux pas repartir tout de suite, moi. Que ce soit un rêve ou pas, je suis là, j'en profite !_

Elle regarda la pièce immense autour d'elle en cherchant un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour rester un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

\- Alors c'est ici que ça se passe ? Bon sang, j'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Oui, je me souviens bien de ce que nous avions ressenti, nous aussi, quand nous étions passé de l'autre côté, répondit Sam doucement. C'est assez perturbant.

\- Oui, je me souviens, c'est l'épisode 615, French Mistake ! J'ai adoré, répondit elle avec enthousiasme.

Le grognement derrière elle la fit sursauter et Castiel lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule avec un air entendu.

\- Ne faites pas attention, Dean est grincheux quand on lui parle de ça. Tout comme pour les évangiles de Chuck. Il supporte mal ...

\- Je suis pas grincheux ! Et ouais, ça me fout les boules de savoir que des gens que je connais même pas savent tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Ca vous foutrait pas en rogne vous ?

\- Euh, oui, je suppose, avoua t'elle, subitement mal à l'aise sous son regard accusateur.

\- Ca t'empêche pas de lire des fan-fics, le contra Sam visiblement peu impressionné par la mauvaise humeur de son aîné.

\- Pour le boulot, bordel ! Uniquement pour le boulot !

\- Et ... euh... vous en avez lu qui vous ont plu ?

Elle jouait avec le feu, et elle le savait. Mais c'était TELLEMENT tentant.

\- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Dean furieux.

\- Si, il y en a des pas mal ! Rit Sam. Certaines sont...

\- SAAAM ! Si jamais tu prononces le mot en "D", tu va le regretter. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que tu vas vraiment vraiment vraiment le regretter !

\- Le mot en "D" ?

\- Ouais, faites pas l'innocente ! Aboya Dean exaspéré. Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai lu votre OS du mois d'août !

 _Oh putain de merde !_

La rougeur qui envahit ses joues puis se propagea à son visage tout entier, lui fit penser qu'elle allait être victime dans les trois secondes d'un cas sévère de combustion spontanée. Dean Winchester avait lu son OS du mois d'août. Celui qu'elle avait intitulé "Chaleur ". Celui où lui et Castiel... dans ce chalet...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta un coup d'œil aussi rapide que peu discret à l'ange à sa gauche. L'avait il lu, lui aussi ?

Parce que si oui, cette fois c'était sûr, elle allait prendre feu sur place et se consumer devant eux de honte.

\- Et... vous avez aimé... s'entendit elle demander d'une toute petite voix.

 _C'est pas moi, non, non, c'est pas moi..._ couina t'elle dans sa tête, sans savoir si elle niait avoir osé poser la question, ou avoir écrit cet OS classé M.

Mais d'un seul coup son cœur s'emballa. Ah ah ! Trop tard, elle l'avait vu ! Si si, elle avait vu la petite étincelle de sourire qui avait traversé les yeux verts du chasseur avant que son expression ne se ferme et que le " Bordel non ! " ne jaillisse de sa bouche.

Elle releva la tête. Oui, il avait aimé, ou au moins il n'y était pas resté indifférent. Même si il se ferait arracher les deux bras plutôt que de le reconnaître.

Elle soutint son regard et ce fut lui à présent qui se racla la gorge et détourna finalement le sien.

 _YES !_

\- Ouais, ben il parait qu'on est dans un pays libre. Gronda t'il en la foudroyant du regard. Et que les gens ont le droit d'écrire toutes les conneries qui leur passent dans la tête. Foutu premier amendement ! Si c'était que de moi...

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton en signe de défi.

 _Oh merde, là ça sent pas bon pour moi !_

\- Alors comme ça il se passe rien au mois de mars, c'est ça ? Sur le ton de l'araignée qui tente de convaincre la mouche de s'approcher de sa toile.

\- Euh... à vrai dire, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée...

\- Et ben je vais vous en donner des idées, moi. Aujourd'hui, on est le 31. Et c'est la deuxième pleine lune du mois.

\- Dean. Pas question qu'on l'emmène avec nous ce soir, tenta de s'interposer Sam.

Elle releva un sourcil intéressé

 _Où ça ?_

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Contra son frère. Ca te fais pas chier, toi, que les gens écrivent n'importe quoi sur nous sans arrêt sans savoir de quoi ils parlent ? Et bien puisqu'elle veut écrire, elle va avoir du vécu à raconter cette fois.

\- Elle risque de se faire tuer.

 _Euh... quoi ?_

\- Ce sont les risques du métier. Ah oui, c'est plus facile de rester cachée derrière son écran d'ordinateur, hein? Lui cracha t'il en la voyant pâlir

\- Dean...

 _Me faire tuer ? Genre... vraiment complètement morte ?_

Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait et elle était déjà à deux doigts de se pisser dessus de trouille, mais une fierté aussi mal placée qu'inconsciente lui fit relever le menton. Bon sang il ne serait pas dit qu'elle se serait comportée comme une mauviette devant Dean Winchester si il la défiait de venir sur une chasse! Elle respira un grand coup et se lança comme on saute d'une falaise.

\- D'accord. Je viens. De quoi il s'agit ?

De surpris, le regard de Dean se fit ensuite clairement amusé et cela l'agaça encore un peu plus.

\- Quoi, vous pensez que j'en suis pas capable ?

\- Vraiment pas, non. Et vous ?

Puis il se retourna vers l'ange.

\- Cass, je sais que c'était pas prévu comme ça, mais si elle vient et que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, est ce que tu pourrais venir aussi? Juste histoire de garder un œil sur elle.

L'ange acquiesça silencieusement.

 _Hein ? Je vais accompagner les frères Winchester sur une chasse._

 _... Ce soir._

 _... Et L'ange Castiel veillera sur moi._

 _Oh Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu !_

Heureusement que la chaise de laquelle elle s'était relevée pour s'exprimer se trouvait toujours derrière elle, parce que d'un seul coup ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps et elle s'affala dessus avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame.

Elle était aussi terrifiée qu'excitée.

 _Putain de merde ! étaient_ les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais finalement ils résumaient assez bien la situation.

\- Et du coup, c'est quoi, cette chasse, demanda t'elle lorsque sa gorge laissa de nouveau passer suffisamment d'air pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

\- Un loup garou, répondit Sam. Il a fait déjà trois morts début mars lors de la première pleine lune. Les deuxièmes pleines lunes dans un même mois ne sont pas trop fréquentes, et heureusement, parce que quand ça arrive, les effets sur les lycanthropes sont décuplés. Ce sera le cas ce soir. Si on ne l'arrête pas, ça risque d'être un carnage.

Sam s'approcha d'un pas et lui parla d'une vois plus basse.

\- Écoutez, quoi qu'en dise mon frère, ne vous sentez pas obligée de venir. C'est dangereux. Vraiment. Ce loup garou ne se contrôlera pas. Si il vous attrape, il vous tuera.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'ange. Castiel allait la protéger, n'est ce pas? Et en plus, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve. On ne peut pas vraiment mourir dans un rêve. Si on meure dans un rêve, on se réveille, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'elle avait lu dans elle ne savait plus quel magazine.

\- Je viens.

 _Qui a dit ça ? Moi, vous êtes sûrs ?_

Sam secoua la tête de dépit, alors que Dean qui arborait une moue narquoise se dirigeait vers un placard et en sortit un pistolet qu'il lui mit d'autorité dans les mains.

\- Déjà utilisé ça ?

La façon dont elle tenait l'arme du bout des doigts comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure parlait d'elle même. Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, G.I. Jane, venez nous montrer ce que vous savez faire. En lui indiquant de la main l'escalier qui descendait sûrement à la salle d'entraînement

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure et ils parcouraient depuis plus longtemps encore la foret où les corps déchiquetés des dernières victimes avaient été retrouvés au début du mois.

Bon sang Dean avait eu bien raison. Écrire une petite histoire derrière son écran d'ordinateur et se retrouver à patauger en foret, l'arme à la main, en bottes, jean, tee shirt et blouson trop grands - ben oui, ils lui avaient donné des habits trouvés dans les placards des Hommes de Lettres. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller chasser en pyjama. Mais pas de bol, aucun des illustres prédécesseurs de Dean et Sam ne faisaient du 38. - ce n'était pas du tout la même chose !

Malgré la peur, elle ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux les frères qui se coulaient dans la nuit comme de véritables félins. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, le corps tendu, à l'affût du moindre bruit indiquant la présence de leur proie. Castiel à ses côté ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et même si elle aurait détesté l'avouer à voix haute, sa présence était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas céder à la panique.

Dean avait été clair et les instructions de l'ange étaient précises. Ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle et au moindre danger, la ramener au bunker d'un coup d'ailes. Rassurant non ?

Sauf que le jour - ou plutôt la nuit- où, dans l'univers de Supernatural, les choses se passeraient comme prévu serait à marquer d 'une croix au fromage blanc dans la cheminée. Apparemment ça ne devait pas être cette nuit là, parce qu'entre deux chasseurs armés jusqu'au dents et une femme accompagnée de ce qui semblait être un comptable en trench coat, le loup garou eu vite fait de faire son choix et d'attaquer ceux qu'il pensait être les plus faibles. Et il avait raison... au moins pour l'un des deux.

Alors, bien sûr, elle aurait pu se sentir flattée d'avoir été désignée comme la chair la plus tendre ou l'odeur la plus douce de leur petit groupe par le lycanthrope affamé... et bien même pas ! Lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle et que Castiel qui tenta de s'interposer pour la proteger fut projeté contre un arbre par toute la force brute de ce monstre velu, le glapissement terrifié qu'elle poussa n'avait rien de flatté. Encore moins quand elle sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair et son sang se mettre à couler. Clouée au sol par l'énorme masse, elle tenta bien de se débattre mais n'avait absolument aucune chance. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de regarder approcher la rangée de crocs jaunâtres qui allaient lui ôter la vie.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait parfois entendu dire de ceux qui avaient vu la mort arriver, elle ne vit pas son passé défiler sous ses paupières. Elle ne pensa pas à son monde d'origine, ni à tous ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle. Elle ne songea pas une seconde au fait qu'ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui lui était arrivé et n'auraient même pas de corps à enterrer. Pas plus qu'elle ne pensa à l'arme qu'elle tenait encore dans la main et qui contenait des balles en argent capables de tuer le monstre. Non, elle ne pensa à rien de tout ça. En fait elle ne pensait plus du tout. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir l'haleine fétide du monstre de plus en plus prés de son visage, et la douleur qu'elle anticipait déjà quand les crocs lupins s'enfonceraient dans sa chair pour la déchiqueter.

Le coup de feu lui fit serrer les paupières tellement fort qu'elle en vit des étoiles.

Elle ne comprit même pas de suite ce qui arrivait lorsque les cent kilos de masse inerte lui tombèrent dessus. Tout l'air encore contenu dans ses poumons fut brutalement expulsé de sa poitrine. Sa première pensée cohérente, enfin si on pouvait l'exprimer ainsi, fut qu'elle n'allait pas mourir dévorée vivante, mais plutôt écrasée ou asphyxiée. Étrange destinée. Mais finalement elle préférait cette dernière option, si on lui demandait son avis. Ca devait faire moins mal, non ?

Mais elle n'étouffa pas non plus. L'énorme masse lui fut retirée de la poitrine et elle put de nouveau respirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'un bleu surnaturel de Castiel accroupi à ses côtés et qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude

\- Est ce qu'il l'a mordue ?

La voix impérative de Dean lui parvint comme étouffée. En une seconde elle enregistra que son visage était dur, comme en colère et que l'arme qu'il tenait à la main dégageait une forte odeur de poudre. C'est lui qui avait tiré. Dean Winchester venait de lui sauver la vie !

Puis elle réalisa que cette arme était à présent braquée sur elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se forçant à comprendre les paroles prononcées alors que les sons lui parvenaient mais sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la signification.

\- Cass, elle saigne. Est ce qu'elle a été mordue ?

 _Ah bon, je saigne?_

Cela fit redémarrer son cerveau hors d'usage. Elle se redressa à demi, assise sur le sol humide de la foret et fit un inventaire rapide de son corps.

Effectivement, elle avait du sang partout sur ses vêtements déchirés. Ca, c'était pas bien grave, le sang ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Elle était infirmière, elle en avait vu d'autres. D'autant plus qu'avec la quantité d'adrénaline qui parcourait encore ses veines, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Comme si ce n'était pas à elle, que tout cela venait d'arriver. En fait, c'est tout juste si elle ne s'examinait pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'un patient amené à l'hôpital par les pompiers après un accident de voiture. Une très étrange impression de décorporation.

Elle constata que son blouson était déchiré aux deux épaules et le retira en grimaçant, vaguement consciente, en arrière plan, de la douleur que son corps devait endurer mais qui ne parvenait pas encore clairement à son cerveau en état de choc. Elle passa les doigts dans les larges fentes du tissus qui laissaient voir les plaies là où la bête avait enfoncé ses griffes pour la maintenir au sol. Mais non, pas de morsure, juste des griffures plus ou moins profondes et quelques écorchures dues à sa chute.

Que des blessures superficielles. Ca aurait pu être largement pire !

Castiel avança la main et la passa au dessus de ses plaies alors qu'une lumière bleutée s'en échappait et se rependait sur elle.

Immédiatement elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. La peur, la douleur, la tension qui crispaient chaque fibre de son être disparurent immédiatement, remplacées par un infini bien être. Elle regarda l'être céleste dans les yeux. Son visage irradiait lui aussi, magnifique, angélique.

Elle croyait déjà en Dieu avant tout ça, mais là, à cet instant précis, elle eut une foi inconditionnelle en Ses anges. En tout cas en celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Non, elle n'est pas contaminée.

\- Bordel on a eu chaud ! S'exclama Dean en rangeant son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon, puis il se retourna furieux vers l'ange. Qu'est ce que tu as foutu, merde ?! Tu devais la protéger !

Une lueur de douleur puis de colère passa très brièvement dans le regard de l'ange, mais lorsqu'il se releva lentement et se retourna vers le chasseur qui l'invectivait, son visage revêtait de nouveau cette expression neutre si familière.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Bon sang, elle adorait Dean.

Vraiment.

De tous les personnages de sa série préférée, il était celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Mais il y avait quand même des fois où elle lui aurait volontiers fichu un bon coup de pied au cul pour la façon dont il traitait cet ange.

\- Il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui n'ai pas... commença t'elle en se relevant, vite aidée par Sam qui la soutint par les épaules.

\- j'vous ai pas sonné vous ! Hurla Dean toujours hors de lui. Tu l'as pas senti arriver? Juste un putain de loup garou ! Vraiment ? Bordel mais à quoi tu sers ?

\- Dean... tenta de l'arrêter Sam.

L'ange disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes et sans un mot.

.

Le retour au bunker se fit à l'unique son du moteur de l'impala.

Se retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture bien aimée de Dean aurait du être une expérience magique pour la fan qu'elle était, mais l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans l'habitacle gâchait largement le plaisir.

Elle sentait que Sam bouillait de l'intérieur. Visiblement le cadet avait des choses à dire à son aîné, mais sa présence à elle, l'empêchait de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Encore faudrait il que Dean les entendent, à défaut de les admettre.

Elle aurait bien voulu trouver les mots. Désamorcer la tension. Castiel avait tenté de la sauver. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, il n'y était pour rien.

D'ailleurs, où était parti l'ange ? Où se réfugiait il, maintenant qu'il n'était même plus le bienvenu chez ses frères, quand l'attitude de Dean le poussait à s'enfuir plutôt que répliquer ?

\- Merci... vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Dean grommela plus qu'il ne répondit.

\- C'est juste notre boulot.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain du bunker, Sam se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'étage sans un mot et Dean s'attarda pour inspecter sa chère Baby. Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture et referma doucement la portière.

\- Vous lui avez fait de la peine vous savez. Dit elle doucement, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Le regard que le chasseur lui lança par dessus son épaule aurait fait geler l'océan pacifique dans son intégralité.

 _Ok, message reçu: " Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde." Oh et puis non !_

Elle avait survécu à une attaque de loup garou ce soir là. Alors, probablement atteinte d'une crise sévère de stress post traumatique qui annihilait complètement son jugement et son instinct de survie, elle se dit que finalement tout le monde avait besoin qu'on lui mette le nez dedans, une fois de temps en temps.

D'autant que l'injustice de la situation la faisait culpabiliser.

C'est elle qui avait insisté pour venir et c'est elle qui s'était bêtement laissée surprendre. Le reste de peur combinée à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée lui donnèrent des ailes. Probablement aussi le fait qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Il est toujours là pour vous. Pour Sam. Quoi que vous lui demandiez, il est toujours partant...

\- Non mais de quel droit ? La coupa froidement Dean, crachant les mots dans l'espace vide du garage, les yeux toujours fixés sur son impala. Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous regardez nos vies à la télé que ça vous donne le droit de nous juger ? Survivez à la moitié des merdes qui me sont tombées dessus depuis que je suis gosse et ensuite vous viendrez me donner des leçons. Ok ?

\- Pourtant c'est bien ce que vous faites, vous, non ?

\- QUOI ?! Aboya t'il en se retournant enfin vers elle de colère.

\- Le juger et le condamner, sans vous poser de question. Est ce que vous vous êtes seulement demandé où il partait quand vous le renvoyez quand vous n'avez plus besoin de lui, comme un chien galeux ?

Dean serra les poings et elle se dit que si elle avait été un homme, elle se serait mangé une droite. Mais il se retourna simplement de nouveau vers sa voiture, mettant très explicitement fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère encore plus.

De toute façon que pouvait elle ajouter d'autre? Il avait raison au moins sur un point, elle n'était pas en mesure de juger de quoi que ce soit. Et sûrement pas de sa vie.

C'était son univers.

Elle remonta lentement l'escalier qui la ramènerait à la partie habitable du bunker. Avant de franchir la porte, elle jeta un regard à Dean qui avait toujours les poings serrés, bras tendus et appuyés sur le capot de sa voiture, il regardait devant lui, immobile.

 _Et merde ! C'était_ pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle avait espéré que ça se passe.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Sam était vraiment un hôte génial. Charmant, agréable, cultivé.

Exactement ce que l'on ressentait de lui en regardant la série.

Pendant l'heure qui avait suivi, et où Dean était resté hors de vue, il lui avait fait visiter le bunker, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance tendue et y parvenant complètement.

Il lui avait montré la salle de contrôle avec tous ces ordinateurs préhistoriques, celle qu'on avait vu dans l'épisode où la sorcière d'OZ s'échappait du flacon qui la retenait prisonnière. Ils étaient passés dans l'immense bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettre, la cuisine, les chambres et elle avait reconnu le fameux couloir où Dean avait poursuivit son frère quand il était un démon. La porte qu'il avait défoncée à coups de marteaux en portait encore les stigmates. Elle n'avait rien dit bien sur, mais le regard de Sam lorsqu'elle avait posé les doigts sur le bois éclaté en disait long sur ce qu'il avait du ressentir à ce moment là.

 _Effectivement, pour eux c'est leur vie, leurs douleurs, pas une série télé._

A sa plus grande honte, elle n'avait pu retenir un couinement hystérique de fan-girl lorsqu'il l'avait fait pénétrer dans le donjon où Crowley avait été retenu si longtemps. Il y avait encore le pentagramme au sol, la chaise, les chaînes

Bon sang, il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa pauvre volonté pour se retenir de jouer les kleptomanes et de piquer un objet ou deux en souvenir. N'importe quoi. Même un vieux kleenex usagé aurait fait son bonheur.

Maintenant que la frayeur de la chasse était passée, dans leur lieu de vie quotidien, elle retrouvait le regard émerveillé de la fan qu'elle était. Celle qui presque aurait pu supplier pour un autographe.

 _Presque ? Ouais c'est ça !_

Et Sam avait paru le comprendre et jouait les guides avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ca va s'arranger vous savez, dit il d'un seul coup d'une voix douce.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Cass. Avec Dean. Ca s'arrange toujours, expliqua t'il. Il finit toujours par lui pardonner et revenir.

\- Oui, je sais bien, mais des fois, ça fait quand même de la peine, la façon dont il le traite.

Sam soupira puis haussa les épaules.

\- C'est sa façon d'aimer.

.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit elle après un long moment de silence.

\- Pourquoi ? L'air sincèrement étonné. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer. On aurait jamais du vous laisser venir avec nous pour cette chasse. C'est notre faute si vous avez été blessée.

\- Non, je parlais pas de ça.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous êtes importants, votre frère, vous et tout ce que vous faites. Ici, vous sauvez les gens et votre monde en permanence sans même que qui que ce soit ne vous remercie pour ça. Et dans mon monde à moi, même si Supernatural n'est qu'une série télé, elle est importante dans la vie de tant de fans. Cette série a créé un véritable phénomène, vous savez. Son fandom est immense, mondial, des gens se rassemblent, en parlent, font connaissance, des amitiés se nouent, sans parler de tous ceux qui écrivent sur elle. Vous êtes importants pour nous.

Elle baissa la tête, hésitant à poser la question qui la taraudait.

\- Ca vous dérange vraiment qu'on écrive toutes ces histoires sur vous?

Et ce fut au tour de Sam de se mettre à rire, un peu gêné, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Dean fait celui que ça met hors de lui. Mais combien de fois je l'ai surpris le soir à lire jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand il me voit arriver, il bascule sur un de ses sites pornos, mais il ne sait pas correctement effacer son historique de navigation. Croyez moi, de nous deux, c'est lui qui lit le plus de fan-fics. Et de tous les genres, ajouta t'il en levant un sourcil explicite. Même si il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Même celles avec le mot en "D".

Cette fois Sam rit franchement et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça le rajeunissait de dix ans. C'était dommage de ne pas avoir plus souvent l'occasion de voir Sam Winchester en train de rire. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle !

\- Oui, même celles avec le mot en "D".

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit un air de conspirateur.

\- Vous le gardez pour vous, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça vivement.

\- Il a enregistré "Chaleur" dans ses favoris.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle éclata de rire tout comme Sam, et lorsque Dean remonta du garage et leur demanda la raison de leur hilarité, elle ne put s'empêcher de piquer le phare du siècle en repensant à la scène du miroir dans son OS.

.

Finalement, elle eut droit à sa bière à la table du bunker. Elle en avait rêvé. Être assise avec eux, dans leur univers. Comme si elle faisait partie de la famille... juste pour un moment. Alors tant pis si elle n'aimait pas la bière, pour ce soir là, c'était devenu sa boisson préférée.

Elle tenta de faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Pour prolonger le moment. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir. Elle était bien, là, avec les frères qui lui racontaient leurs chasses et se chamaillaient comme des gosses de dix ans. Elle eut même droit au fameux "Jerck / Bitch" et en ferma les yeux de bonheur. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment se prolonge éternellement.

Peut être aussi espérait elle que Castiel réapparaisse et que Dean et lui fasse la paix avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle n'avait pas envie d'emporter avec elle l'éclat de douleur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux angéliques juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse

Mais l'ange ne revint pas.

.

Et les heures défilant, il devint plus qu'évident qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

.

Debout devant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Sam, elle n'en menait pas large. Bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer devant eux comme une gamine, si ?

\- Bon, ben, j'y vais... Sur le ton de quelqu'un qui monte à l'échafaud

\- Bonne route. Fais attention à toi, d'accord.

Au fil de la soirée, Dean était redevenu ce gars sympa qu'on côtoie avec plaisir. Un homme. Deux facettes. Ou plutôt le vrai Dean, celui qui transparaissait quand il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour laisser tomber son armure.

\- Toi aussi. Vous aussi, ajouta t'elle en regardant également Sam. Est ce que tu pourras dire au revoir à Castiel pour moi ?

\- Je lui dirai, répondit Dean alors qu'elle s'était adressée à Sam.

Elle dissimula un petit sourire soulagé. Oui, Sam avait raison, les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger entre le chasseur et l'ange.

\- Merci pour tout. Vraiment.

Sam lui fit un petit signe de la main quand elle commença à introduire lentement la sienne dans l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- On se retrouvera peut être un de ces jours au détour d'une histoire qui sait, dit Dean alors qu'elle disparaissait complètement, réintégrant son monde. Tu vois finalement il se passe plein de choses au mois de mars !

Un dernier clin d'œil et elle avait complètement disparu.

Sam se pencha et passa sa main sur l'écran redevenu complètement solide.

\- Bizarre quand même toute cette histoire.

Dean haussa les épaules, puis éteignit l'écran d'ordinateur.

On ne savait jamais... ils avaient eu assez de visite pour ce soir.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Quelques nuits plus tard...

.

\- Non mais j'vous jure! Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé ce putain de loup garou la bouffer !

.

Depuis la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine où il était venu se servir un verre d'eau, Sam apercevait Dean, penché comme un conspirateur sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et qui parlait tout seul dans le noir, à voix basse dans le salon du bunker. Seul son visage était illuminé par la lumière de l'écran au milieu de la nuit.

Visiblement son frangin s'adonnait à son petit passe temps coupable et la fic qu'il était en train de lire le faisait fulminer.

\- Non et puis quoi encore ? Des excuses ? Et pourquoi je lui ferai des excuses d'abord ? De toute façon, les anges ça se vexe pas ! Pfff, n'importe quoi !

Sam soupira en refermant la porte du frigo.

Est ce que tous les Dean de tous les univers étaient aussi aveugles et butés que le sien ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Probablement, vu le phénomène. Ca devait être une constante universelle.

Il reposa son verre à présent vide dans l'évier quand la voix étouffée de son frère lui parvint de nouveau.

\- Bon ça va, ça va, j'lui dirai. J'espère que t'es contente!

Sam sourit en redirigeant ses pas ensommeillés vers sa chambre.

Bah, finalement... tout espoir n'était peut être pas perdu.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et woilaaa... c'est fini...**

 **Alors ... ?**

 **Oui, je sais, les fics où l'auteur s'intègre au récit, c'est un peu bizarre. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

 **C'était la dernière.**

 **Mais pas la dernière fois que je vous inflige mes écrits soyez en sûrs.**

 **Alors je vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Et comme diraient Ms Spock et notre très regrettée Charlie:" Longue vie et prospérité !" :D**


End file.
